Red Haze
by sussiekitten
Summary: AU - Eragon is in for a wild ride when a vicious gang leader sets his eyes on him. Will the police with Murtagh in the lead be able to keep him from harms way? M/E Rated for OC and later Genuine Character Death, Blood and Slash
1. Rebirth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon or anything associated with the Inheritance Series.

**Claimer: **I, SussieKitten, own this plot and the story. Borrow or steal my plot, my original characters (Axel) or story and I will report you. I also own my version of Saphira/Thorn's human appearances.

**Warnings:** Slash/Shōnen-ai – meaning mild guy x guy action. Swearing or strong language. Character Death – made up characters at first. Implied Torture. Gore and Blood – I like my crime scenes messy, my apologies. If any of this disturbs you, click on the "back" button. I won't tolerate any flames.

**A/N** Alright, this is the reason I shall never dive into another slightly unfamiliar setting. XD It was a little hard to get used to writing a "cop"-centred fic again, but I had a great time writing it! I've only done this once before, in a different fandom at that, and that time I didn't use a lot of cop-speak or terms. That's why I'm adding a vocabulary at the bottom of each chapter, just in case you don't know a word or a term. I'd hate to confuse you guys more than I have to :sweatdrop:

And last but not least, a huge thanks to my beta **dragonrider713**! You are the best. :)

* * *

_(03.37 AM - Tuesday 15__th__ of April. Outside an abandoned warehouse in Teirm, Alagaësia.)_

"_Team Beta, do you copy?"_

"_This is Team Beta. No movements or shapes detected."_

"_Team Alpha, what's your status?"_

"_Team Alpha here. We can't detect anyone."_

"_Team Delta, what's your report?"_

"_This is Delta. The heat detectors sense no live bodies inside the house."_

"_Wait, what's that?"_

"_Holy shit! Call Homicide and get them here fast!"_

"_Team Delta, what do you see?"_

"_It's nasty, Captain. It's them again, no doubt about it. They've left us a calling card. You better call the Carvahall PD and get Morann's team out here stat."_

"_**Fuck**__."_

"_You said it, Captain."_

**RED HAZE**

**Part One; Rebirth**

_(08.54 PM - Tuesday 15__th__ of April. Inside Slogum's Gas Station in Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

"Daydreaming again, Eragon?"

The nineteen year old teen shook his head and focused on the female standing beside him. He raked a hand through his light brown hair and only ended up with having to flat 

it afterwards. His dark brown eyes narrowed as the other laughed at him. Eragon Rider really wasn't having the best day of his life.

"No, just thinking." He replied and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

His co-worker crocked her eyebrow. Her soft black hair reached just below her chin and her green eyes twinkled merrily. To have turned twenty-two not long ago, she managed to act like she was still a scheming teenager. They were both dressed in identical clothes; a pair of black pants and an apron with the name of the station printed on it. As long as the top they wore was green, they could choose whatever sweater or t-shirt they wanted to wear.

"Careful so you don't hurt that brain of yours by thinking too hard." Arya Elve said amusedly.

Eragon just rolled his eyes in answer.

Currently he was at the gas station he worked at, watching the hours tick by slowly. There were few costumers during the later hours, but there still had to be at least two employees there at all times. And lucky Eragon had gotten the final shift that night.

Eragon sighed and looked around in the station. It was as quiet as the grave. The only sound echoing inside the room was the quiet hums from the radio in the corner of the register. His eyes yet again fell on the newspaper-stand that had been placed, quite comically, practically straight in the way of the customers coming through the door. The headlines still bore the same grotesque news as they had all day. _**Another brutal murder has the Police stumped. When will the horror end?**_

"Hey, are you alright?" Arya asked softly.

Eragon realised then that he had been staring into space for the past ten minutes. He blinked.

"Uh, yeah."

Arya straightened out her work-apron and stepped closer.

"Horrible isn't it? I can't understand how someone is capable of doing such a thing." She murmured quietly.

Eragon just nodded.

When he was able to finally leave an hour later, Eragon felt that he could breathe a little easier. It was Arya's turn to lock up, all he had to do was to hop onto the bus and get home.

Home was a small apartment that he shared with his best friend Saphira Drake. They had been friends since kindergarten when Eragon had been teased by a much larger boy than himself and Saphira had emptied a bucket of sand and water over the bully's head. They had been inseparable ever since.

Eragon got off the bus twenty minutes later. Thankfully he lived close to the bus station, so he didn't have to go far even if he had to take a night bus. But ever since the murders had begun, and even if they took place in other cities around Alagaësia, Eragon had begun to feel a little edgy. According to the papers there had been no connection between the victims, just that they had all been young males in their early twenties and they all had light coloured hair. Eragon, while not totally fitting the description, was 

feeling a little worried. But as a Psychology student he knew that his brain was looking for similarities because of everything that had happened to him in the past. There was no reason for him to be worried, none at all.

But as the brunet was finally able see his apartment complex he couldn't help but to let out a sigh of relieve. He walked to the second floor and unlocked the door to number 24.

"Saphira?" He called out as he kicked off his shoes and flung his jacket somewhere in the direction of the hangers.

"In the kitchen!" A light female voice yelled back.

Saphira had her back to him. She was just a few inches shorter than Eragon, something he was secretly happy about, since everyone else seemed to tower over him. She had her blonde hair up in a bun, a few blue stripes mixing in with the light hair. She turned around when he sensed him, her sapphire blue eyes twinkling in recognition.

"You got back in once piece?" Saphira half-teased.

"Apparently." Eragon said with a shrug and sat down at the small kitchen table.

Saphira's face softened.

"Are you still a little scared?" She murmured.

"Not scared per say." Eragon protested. "These murders just send shivers up my spine."

Saphira blew away some steam from the cup she was holding in her hands. She took a gentle sip out of it before speaking again.

"Who wouldn't? It's not everyday there are rumours about a blood-thirsty gang making havoc in the country."

The brunet just sighed.

"You shouldn't let it get to you." Saphira advised.

"I know I know." Eragon muttered. "It's a little hard, that's all. There hasn't been a killing-spree like this since…"

He didn't have to continue. The sad look in Saphira's eyes let him know she knew what he was talking about.

"Come, let's get some hot chocolate in your body and get you to bed." The blonde said and turned on the stove once more. "There isn't anything chocolate can't fix!"

Eragon smiled softly as he watched his best friend work. Whenever he was around his friends he finally felt safe and he thanked God for that. He hadn't felt safe after the death of his parents when he had been eight. Safety was an emotion he rarely experienced and always treasured.

As the two teenagers started to talk and laugh together, they failed to notice a form watching them from outside of the window. And before they could, the figure had slid down the fire-escape and was yet again out of sight.

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(08.43 AM - Wednesday 16__th__ of April. Inside the Police Department in Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

A loud crack echoed inside the office as someone slammed their fist into the desk. Papers fluttered down from the desk and onto the floor. A tall figure stopped in the doorway, glancing over the mess before stepping inside and coughing to alert his presence.

"What is it, Thorn?"

Detective Thorn Marron was a red haired male that easily ranked over six feet tall. His hair was short, almost military-cut short, and messy. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks, a blue shirt and a darker blue tie, the gun harness strapped neatly to his upper body and keeping the weapon underneath his left arm. At twenty-five he had already gained the reputation of being the most intimidating cop in the department. His sharp golden eyes took in the other man before him before he answered.

"You didn't go home again, right?" Thorn asked in his deep and slightly husky voice.

The other man finally looked up. Sergeant Murtagh Morann was twenty-four, but looked older from the dark circles under his eyes and the small sneer on his lips. His dark brown hair looked almost black and was hanging messily around his face. Though he was tall, he wasn't nearly as tall as his companion. His black slacks were slightly rumbled and he had taken off his belt the night before, as he had indeed not gone home. His white shirt was unbuttoned at the collar and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Even if his appearance looked a little under the weather, his hazel eyes looked as alive as ever.

"So?" Murtagh asked indifferently.

"Murtagh, everyone is feeling the heat from this case, but that's no excuse to work yourself to the ground." Thorn said with a frown.

"I refuse to rest until we get this bastard behind bars." Murtagh growled and gathered up the papers and tossed them onto the desk.

The surface was filled to the rim with grotesque crime-scene photos, autopsy reports, notes from various detectives and private speculations scribbled down and then erased.

"That might take a while." Thorn commented.

Murtagh rolled his eyes and raked both of his hands through his hair.

"I am sick and tired of this shit. We know it's them, but we can't stop them from killing people because we can't very well bring in every light haired teenage boy in the country!" Murtagh groaned loudly. "If we only knew what or who they were after."

Murtagh heard the other sigh.

"Clearly they're after some kid. _The Forsworn_ have only been in the drug business, smuggling and random murder/rapes before this. This is a pattern."

"Don't you think I don't know that?" The hazel eyed man snapped.

_The Forsworn_ was a very famous and dangerous gang that had existed for the past thirty years, in which they had only been assumed connected to several cases. The head of the gang was Galbatorix King, a very sadistic and downright evil man that stopped at nothing. Unfortunately the police only knew his name, not where he lived or who he really was. The name had no prior history, only the present one. No one had seen 

Galbatorix and lived to tell the world who he was. And now some unlucky kid might be the new target of Galbatorix's sick game.

"Calm down, partner. There's no use getting so worked up over this." Thorn murmured quietly.

Murtagh took deep and calming breaths. It was just that whenever that particular gang was involved, his temper shortened dangerously. It had been like that ever since before he could remember. And there was a reason for that. A reason Murtagh had only shared with the police Captain and Thorn, who had been his best friend since high school. And he didn't plan on telling anyone else.

"Yeah, I know." Murtagh whispered and let himself fall back into his chair.

"Boys, assembly in the briefing room in two minutes."

Both men looked up and at the female that had poked her head inside the room. Her black hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and her black eyes shone with life. Her darker skin complimented her hair and eyes and her light coloured clothes. Detective Nasuada Black winked at them before disappearing as quickly as she had come.

"Well, you heard her. Let's move."

Thorn held out a hand and effectively stopped Murtagh from walking more than a few steps from his chair.

"Put your belt back on and at least button up your shirt before we leave." Thorn said and let his arm fall back down. "Or do you want half of the force to faint?"

Murtagh smirked wryly as he rolled down the arms of his shirt. He shouldered on the harness, even though it was empty, and got up.

"Why of course. That's what I'm here for." He said teasingly and put the belt back on as they walked.

Thorn rolled his eyes when Murtagh refrained from buttoning up the shirt.

As they arrived inside the briefing room Nasuada and Captain Black was already there, along with Detective Vanir Therr. Captain Ajihad Black was Nasuada's father though he in no way showed he favoured her above anyone else. He had short military-cut black hair and the same black gleaming eyes as his daughter. He was the only one sitting as Murtagh and Thorn entered the room.

"Good, we're all here." Ajihad said in his deep and soothing voice.

"The intern isn't here yet." Vanir drawled in a bored tone.

Vanir was at the same age as Murtagh, but he was more anti-social and uncaring than Murtagh could ever be. He had longer black hair which he always had back in a low ponytail and smoky blue eyes. He was a few inches shorter than Murtagh, but refused to be looked down upon whenever they met, resulting in him insulting the other a lot. Murtagh refused to really care about Vanir. As long as Vanir did his job, Murtagh didn't care about what he was saying.

"Axel is unable to come in today." Ajihad said and pointed to the bulletin board that hung on the wall behind him. "Yesterday we got another victim to add to the list."

Nasuada, who had sat down a seat away from Vanir, winced softly.

"Same MO, same COD... and yet again the same message."

Murtagh looked away from the pictures showing the victim's intestines on display and the various cuts and bruises on him to the picture where a bloody message had been written on the wall. Murtagh chose to ignore the heart lying on the ground beneath the message to read the words yet again. _**We'll have you yet E, you can't run from us.**_

The message was one of the things they had kept from the media. They didn't want to have every teen with a first or middle name starting with E to mass panic.

"What was his name?" Murtagh asked and leaned onto the wall behind the chair he usually occupied.

Thorn frowned from his place at the table.

"Thor Evander Hvalls." Ajihad answered morosely.

Murtagh closed his eyes and sighed.

"We have to do something." Nasuada piped up. "This is the ninth murder. People are scared all over Alagaësia."

"What can we do? Hound in every teenager with the first name start with E?" Vanir snorted. "Good luck with that. Let me know how it goes."

Nasuada shot the blue eyed male a dark glare.

"You don't happen to have a middle name do you, Therr? Starting with E preferably? That way we could use you as bait for these creeps." She growled.

"Enough." The Captain said with finality. "Arguing will get us nowhere. Detective Black, do you have any news from our undercover agent?"

"Nothing." Nasuada said and shook her head. "Carvahall is the only city they haven't hit yet, and our agent has yet to spot any of Galbatorix's followers."

"Are they still following possible targets?" Ajihad asked.

"They're following four within the age group, but none seem threatened so far."

"Wait a sec! We have an agent following teenagers?" Vanir asked suspiciously. "Since when?"

"Since the third murder, when Galbatorix hit Gil'ead." Ajihad answered truthfully.

Murtagh frowned to himself. That seemed a little risky to him. Nasuada got up to stand beside the bulletin board and started to speak.

"We're only following teenagers with E in their first name and that are orphaned, just like the victims. If we take into account all the new information we've gotten from the other authorities, the list can be narrowed even further." Nasuada said and started to write on the white board they kept beside the bulletin board.

"What do you mean by that, Detective Black?" Vanir drawled.

"What I mean is that every teen that has been murdered went by the name that started with an E. Meaning that Hvalls used Evander, and the victim in Trondheim used Ethan." She paused. "This means we're looking for a teenage boy who either only uses his middle name or that has a first name beginning with an E."

Murtagh stared at the new list with interest. According to it every victim had become an orphan at an early age but had been taken care of the remaining family, not sent to an orphanage or put up for adoption. The ages ranged from eighteen to twenty-one and the descriptions were the same.

"However…"

The hazel eyed man shifted his focus back to the only female on the team. Nasuada cleared her throat.

"A friend of a boy matching this description contacted us a few weeks ago. I had our agent sent to look after him and was pleasantly surprised they knew this boy already. He's a very possible target, and has told his friend he's been feeling watched for some time now." The dark haired female finished.

"But you aren't sure." Ajihad stated.

"No, sir." Nasuada said and shook her head. "But I'm keeping our agent on him just in case."

"Good." The Captain nodded. "And our agent will let us know if anything happens?"

"Right away, sir."

Ajihad nodded again.

"That will be all. But Morann, I'd like to have a word."

The rest of the group cleared out of the room. Thorn laid a hand briefly on Murtagh's shoulder before walking out. The door clicked shut.

"You did another all-nighter, didn't you son?" Ajihad asked gently.

Murtagh sighed loudly.

"This case is driving me nuts! I simply can't go home and sleep when I know _he_ is out there, killing all these kids!" He exclaimed.

"You know him better than anyone. Do you know what he's up to?" The dark skinned man asked in a low voice.

Murtagh glanced at the blinds in the room, making sure himself that all of them were closed before moving closer to the Captain. He sat down in the chair closest to him and leaned forward.

"My first guess was that he was looking for a new toy. But this is something different." Murtagh licked his lips. "I've thought over it a lot. It might be that one of his whores ran away and had a kid, and now he's tracking that kid down. Obviously he doesn't know a lot; maybe the mother went into witness protection or changed her name. But he knows that this kid was orphaned, he knows what age group he's in, and he's probably guessing his hair and eye colour by what the mother had."

Ajihad nodded sombrely.

"All we know is that out there, some poor kid has the worst gang leader in modern times after him." Murtagh said and crossed his arms. "I hope to God he's unaware of it."

"But there is no way we can track him down ourselves?" The older man asked.

Murtagh shook his head.

"There have been no cases against Galbatorix, so looking for someone mentioning his name in a protection report will be fruitless. The only thing we can do is to sit back and hope that our agent out there catches them before they catch this kid."

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(02.21 PM - Friday 18__th__ of April. Outside of Carvahall College in Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

Eragon walked down the college stairs while tucking away his books. He had just been to another Psychology lecture, and he had a feeling he hadn't been paying a lot of attention. His mind had kept wandering back to the recent murder. He couldn't get the story out of his head.

A hand suddenly clasped onto his shoulder and he jumped a mile into the air.

"Whoa, easy there Eragon!"

Eragon tried to slow his heart down as he turned around.

"Geez, you scared the hell out of me Saphira." Eragon wheezed.

The blonde frowned and adjusted the strap of her bag.

"Still a bit freaked out?" She whispered.

Eragon just nodded. Saphira looped her arm in his and started to drag him down the steps.

"I get you Eragon, but there's nothing to be afraid of. The police will catch whoever's responsible in no time." She said and tried to smile encouragingly.

The brunet shook his head.

"Nine people have been murdered, Saph. I can't help it if my faith in the police is waning a bit."

Saphira sighed softly.

"Don't lose complete faith in them though. They aren't completely useless." She joked softly.

"Who's not completely useless?"

Both Eragon and Saphira were startled when a third voice entered their conversation. Arya looked at them strangely when they failed to answer.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Eragon's still a little edgy, that's all." Saphira said and wrapped her arms around herself.

"There's nothing to be worried about 'Agon." Arya said and ruffled the brunet's hair. "If anything happens I'll be there in a tiffy to kick their asses!"

Eragon rolled his eyes and tried yet again to flatten his hair.

"And what if you aren't there in a tiffy?" Eragon asked deadpanned.

"Then you'll just have to show them that no one can mess with 'Agon Rider!" Arya exclaimed and took a classical karate pose, making a parody sound of a movement being executed as she did so.

Saphira smothered a giggle with the back of her hand.

"Very funny, Arya." Eragon drawled.

Arya just winked and dragged along the two younger ones.

"Now, let's go and get some food. Food cures all trouble, especially for men."

"I resent the mocking of my gender." Eragon grumbled lowly to which the females started to giggle.

"You tell yourself that, Eragon. You tell yourself that." Arya said teasingly and winked.

No one noticed the figure staring after them, writing something down on a piece of paper before he seemed to disappear into thin air.

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(11.49 PM - Friday 2nd__ of May. Unknown location)_

"It's been confirmed. We've located the boy, boss."

A smirk.

"Finally."

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(11.06 PM - Sunday 4__th__ of May. Outside a rundown cottage in Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

A car had driven by the cottage two hours before when the driver and his passenger had heard terrifying screams coming from inside of it. They had immediately called the police and had barely managed to stick around; they had been that terrified. The police officer had taken one look at the location before asking the couple to meet him at the station and called for back-up.

Now two teams were crawling their way up to the cottage, dressed black as the night, each of them having horrible flashbacks of having done the very same thing not long ago.

"_Team Beta, what do you see?"_

The team closest to the cottage stopped moving and looked around with their night-vision goggles.

"_Beta here. We can't see anything. No hot spots, no explosives or dangerous equipment. Whatever's in there is either inanimate or dead."_

In the van the third team winced. One member growled to himself and waited for more news.

"_Team Zeta, what's your status?"_

"_This is Zeta. No one has escaped since our arrival. There are no traces of anyone having left at all."_

"_Wait, no… this can't be!"_

One member in the van swore loudly. He was out of the van and running towards the cottage before the next message came through.

"_There's a definite DB in there. They've hit again, Captain. I hope you brought Morann this time around."_

"_Zeta, what do you see?"_

"_The calling card has changed, Captain. This isn't going to be pretty."_

The rest of the team was instantly out of the van and running after their other member.

Thorn was the first to enter the rundown cottage. He looked around and spotted one from the Zeta group, the ones that had crept up back, waving him in his direction.

"He's in there, Detective."

Thorn nodded to the man before going inside the room. He held a hand over his nose and looked around.

Murtagh didn't really notice it when Thorn entered the room behind him, much less when Nasuada and Vanir did so later. The smell of blood was heavy in the air, but it didn't bother him. He was too busy gazing down at the mutilated body of yet another dead teenager. The hair was soaked with blood, but Murtagh would guess everything he owned that it was either light brown or blond. His throat had been slashed, but not deep enough to kill him right away, just like the previous victims. His stomach was cut on the middle and the flesh peeled to either side. The organs had been neatly removed from inside of him and placed in a circle around the body. The heart was the only thing missing. Murtagh looked up, right at the wall facing the head of the body, and located it easily. Above it, written in blood, was a new message. _**You're too late. E will be ours. You can't save him.**_

"Damn it all to hell." Murtagh growled.

The others came to stand beside him. Vanir, being the one who usually went with the coroner on their murder cases, checked out the body. Nasuada ripped out her phone and was soon calling her father.

"This is getting personal." Thorn murmured.

"Too personal." Murtagh agreed. "They know where he is and they're coming for him."

Nasuada snapped her phone shut with a sound click.

"Don't put that away yet Nas. Call our agent. Whoever E is, he's in trouble. By the end of tomorrow he'll be in their clutches if we don't do something." Murtagh said and moved even closer to the message.

He glanced at it and growled.

"It's fresh. He died while the officer was calling for us." The hazel eyed man said darkly and punched the wall inches away from the writing.

"Murtagh."

Murtagh tried to calm himself down, but this time it wasn't working. He wasn't angry anymore, he was livid.

"Good. Stay close to him. If anything happens, bring him in immediately." Nasuada said into the phone. "We can't afford to lose someone else."

Murtagh fisted his hands.

"We aren't losing anyone else." He said icily. "I'm not allowing it to happen again. Galbatorix is going down."

* * *

**A/N** So, what did you think? Was it exciting enough? Lol. Anyhow, this fic will have 7 parts, and I'll post one each week. I can't say which day just yet, but most probably it will be during the weekends. The next part will be up no earlier than Tuesday though. Don't ask me to make it earlier, I can't allow myself to fall for that temptation. I have to concentrate on my upcoming exam.

You see, this is my last week of freedom before my final exam. So I'm just trying to relax and hope that I can get a lot of writing done during the summer break. I have so many projects that I'm working on, and really hope I have something to post once I finish this fic. To everyone who's expecting a story from me, I am working on them! I will hopefully have them done soon.

But don't forget to review and make me a very happy girl! Reviews are a huge inspiration to me. :wink:

I know you may already know some of these words, but I'm adding them all just in case.

**Police Speak:**

_Team (insert name)_ – (in my story) SWAT teams that make sure the coast is clear for the "normal" cops to move in

_Calling card_ – (here) a message the killer(s) leave for the police to find

_PD_ – short for Police Department

_Stat_ – Right away, now, quickly

_Gun harness_ – the "belt" like thing the cops have around their shoulders and upper back to keep the gun in place under their preferred arm

_MO_ – short for Modus Operandi, which stands for manner of operating. Basically it means the method a routine criminal uses to commit his crimes, e.g. the weapon he uses or the way he kills his victims

_COD_ – short for Cause of Death

_Hot spots_ – shows where an object generating heat is, such as a lit explosive or a breathing (alive) person

_DB_ – short for Dead Body

_Coroner_ – the person that does the autopsy (examines the dead people and determines how they died)


	2. Eradictation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon or anything associated with the Inheritance Series.

**Claimer: **I, SussieKitten, own this plot and the story. Borrow or steal my plot, my original characters (Axel) or story and I will report you. I also own my version of Saphira/Thorn's human appearances.

**Warnings:** Slash/Shōnen-ai – meaning mild guy x guy action. Swearing or strong language. Hurt/Injuries – a character or two will get hurt. If any of this disturbs you, click on the "back" button. I won't tolerate any flames.

**A/N** Thank you to everyone who reviewed and put this story on their alert and/or favourite! It really warms me that people like this slightly out of character story of mine. There is as always a vocabulary at the bottom of the chapter, just in case.

And last but not least, a huge thanks to my beta **dragonrider713**! You are_ the_ best!

* * *

**RED HAZE**

**Part Two; Eradication**

_(06.29 PM - Monday 5__th__ of May. Outside of Slogum's Gas Station in Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

"I'll see you tomorrow, Arya!" Eragon called as he walked out of the station.

The black haired woman just waved as the doors closed automatically.

Eragon slung on his favourite brown hooded jacket and adjusted the bag he was carrying. He had had the shift just after school that day, and hadn't had the time to leave his things at the apartment. But that didn't bother him.

Eragon searched around in his pocket for his MP3 when someone tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He looked around, proud of himself that he didn't jump like he would have done the week before.

"Excuse me, are you Eragon Rider?"

The brunet frowned. The man before him had the face of a homeless man. Oily red hair hung around his face and his lips were slightly chapped. His silvery grey eyes seemed to be unblinking as he looked at Eragon. But his body spoke of him being a completely different person. An expensive suit fit a little too tightly and his long white fingers were still gripping Eragon's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Eragon asked instead of answering.

Something was oddly familiar about him. But Eragon had a feeling he didn't want to know what.

"Oh good, it is you." The man said with a creepy sneer. "I'm so glad we've finally found you."

"Found me? What the hell?! I don't know even you!" Eragon said and wrenched himself out of the hold.

"Oh, but you will, Eragon. You will."

The brunet was starting to breathe more heavily. He took several steps away from the man before him. Suddenly he could feel someone coming up behind him. Eragon turned 

around and hit the surprised man hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. Pain shot up his arm, but Eragon ignored it. Surviving first, pain later.

"My, oh my. You're quite the fighter aren't you?" The man said and smirked.

"Stay away from me you creep!" Eragon yelled and knotted his hand into a fist again, even if the pain of it nearly made him cry out.

"Now, now, Eragon. If you just come quietly I won't have to hurt you." The red haired man said and his smirk widened. "I wouldn't want to steal that pleasure away from my boss."

"You can tell your boss where to stuff it! I'm not going anywhere!!" The brown eyed teen shouted and crouched down, ready to bolt at any second.

"What a shame. And I was so looking forward to get to know you on the way there."

Eragon felt his eyes widen when the man reached inside his jacket and started to pull out something that suspiciously looked like a gun.

"ERAGON, _DUCK_!"

Eragon ducked instantly and just barely heard a shot being fired over the beating of his own heart.

He heard the other man curse and fire towards whoever was trying to help him.

"GET OUT OF HERE, ERAGON!" The same voice yelled again.

Eragon didn't waste another minute and bolted out of there as fast as he could. He heard something fly pass him, but it didn't sound like any bullet he had heard before. The brunet forced himself to focus only on running, blocking everything else out.

He flew around the corner of the nearest building, ripping up the skin on his bare forearm as he did so. He leaned himself against the wall, fighting desperately to regain his breath. The brunet gripped the bleeding gash, panting harshly because of the pain. He only heard someone coming after him when it was too late to do anything. Eragon was prepared to be knocked out or shot down, but was surprised when a blur grabbed onto his arm and dragged him along. They didn't stop until they reached the bus station, and even then the one holding him didn't let go until they found a dark corner.

Eragon leaned down to hold onto his knees as he fought to slow his breathing. He looked up to find an equally tired and dishevelled Arya, her hair sticking to her face and a strange vest poking out where her sweater had bunched up on her stomach. But what he couldn't stop staring at was the gun in her hand.

"… Arya?" He wheezed out.

The black haired woman panted and stuffed the gun back into the back of her pants, pulling down her sweater to keep it hidden. She ran a hand through her hair before starting to look over Eragon. She instantly noticed the gash and started to fuss over it.

"Does it hurt much?" She asked as she checked the injury.

"I'm fine. Arya, what the fuck's going on?!"

Arya sighed and leaned heavily onto the brick wall behind her.

"I suppose you deserve some answer." She said sombrely. "I'm actually an undercover cop. I was assigned to check on every teenager that matched the description of possible murder victims. That led me to you."

Eragon ran a hand over his forehead, brushing away the worst of the hair that had been stuck there. The other hand he made sure was holding around the wound that was slowly starting to throb in sync with his heart.

"… What?" He asked meekly.

Arya pulled out a badge from her deep pockets. Eragon felt his eyes widen yet again when he found read his friend's name on it with the word Detective in front of it.

"You're… you're serious?"

Arya nodded gravely.

"And it was good that I decided to stay close to you." She said. "It appears that Galbatorix is after you."

Eragon felt himself sink to the ground.

"Me? **The** Galbatorix, the gang leader, is after me?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Well, if I am to believe Durza for once in his shady life, he is." Arya said and crouched down beside Eragon. "And seeing as Durza is Galbatorix's right hand man, I do."

"But… I'm just a kid!" Eragon exclaimed. "What could he possibly want with me?!"

"That's a job for the team downtown." Arya said and got up. "But right now my job is to get you safe. Let's get you back to your apartment. We need to make sure Saphira's safe."

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(07.02 PM - Monday 5__th__ of May. Inside the Police Department in Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

Nasuada ran into the briefing room, her blouse dishevelled and hair falling out of her ponytail. She had a slightly panicked look in her eyes.

"I have some good news and some bad news, Captain." She said and only gazed briefly at the other occupants in the room.

Murtagh stood up from his seat, instantly on alert.

"The good is that we've found the kid we think Galbatorix is after." Nasuada said and bit her lip. "The bad is, so has _the Forsworn_."

"**Damnit**!" Murtagh exclaimed and knotted his fists tightly to keep himself from hitting something.

"Is the kid safe?" Ajihad asked worriedly.

"Yes. Our agent managed to intercept what would have been a successful kidnapping."

Ajihad let out a relieved breath.

"We need to move him to a safe-house immediately." The Captain said and folded his hands under his chin.

"Are we sure this is the right kid?" Vanir asked and leaned back into his seat.

Nasuada sent the man a dark glare.

"Durza came for him personally." She practically growled.

Vanir wasn't the only one who looked surprised by the news.

"Who is he?"

All eyes moved to Murtagh. The dark brunet had moved over to the list of victims, where the teenager from the day before had just been added. He shut his eyes and scowled.

"His name is Eragon Rider. He's nineteen and a student at the college here." Nasuada said as she took her seat. "What is a bit strange is that we can't find any connections to Galbatorix what so ever."

"Maybe Durza got the wrong kid then." Vanir said with a snort. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Murtagh was instantly before him, dragging him up by his tie and was sneering down at him.

"Shut up you little maggot. Those victims deserve some respect." He snarled before pushing Vanir back harshly.

Ajihad sent Murtagh a firm look to which Murtagh responded by sitting back down. Thorn lowered himself back into his seat.

"Even if Rider is not the boy Galbatorix originally wants, he's officially a target." Thorn spoke calmly. "We have to get him to a safe-house."

"By doing that we could be scaring the shit out of a teenager for no reason." Vanir drawled. "That undercover guy of yours, is his cover blown?"

"Not necessarily. Many stores have a gun beneath the register. But then we have to assume that Galbatorix is willing to believe that story, which is highly unlikely." Nasuada said and shot a glare in the blue eyed man's direction. "He's not stupid."

"Then we don't need to move him just yet." Vanir said with an uncaring shrug. "Put another agent on this kid. If Galbatorix is truly after him, he'll strike again. _Then_ we can move him."

Nasuada shot up from her chair, clearly ready to yell a hole in Vanir's head, but a hand from the Captain silenced her.

"Detective Therr might have a point here." Ajihad said and leaned forward. "We don't know Galbatorix plans yet. We can't move too quickly. We will have another agent watch over Eragon Rider and hope he truly isn't the one Galbatorix is looking after."

"And if he is?" Murtagh asked.

Ajihad locked his gaze on the hazel eyed man.

"Then we move in immediately and get him to safety."

Murtagh stood up calmly, his blank of emotions. He gathered his papers and put them under his arm.

"For your sake then, sir; I hope that won't be too late."

Murtagh gave a slight nod to the Captain before turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(07.59 PM - Monday 5__th__ of May. Inside Eragon and Saphira's shared apartment in Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

"Mhmm… Alright. I'll report back to you later."

Eragon listened with only one ear as Arya got off the phone she had been talking into for the past half hour. His forearm had been wrapped up almost as soon as they had stepped inside the apartment. He now sat with his head in his hands, a distraught Saphira wringing her hands in her lap beside him.

"Alright, that was my contact inside the police." Arya said and sighed. "They've decided not to move the two of you yet."

"WHAT!?" Saphira exclaimed and shot to her feet.

"Calm down, Saph. Let me explain." The black haired woman and tucked the phone away in her pocket.

"Please do." Eragon muttered and rubbed a hand over his face. "Explain to me why the police just told me they don't give a shit what happens to me."

"They aren't saying that, Eragon." Arya stressed and forced him to look up and at her as she spoke. "Galbatorix is looking for someone, obviously, and they think he believes it's you. But that doesn't mean you are, according to them anyway."

"That guy, that _Durma_ or whatever his name was, he frigging knew my name!!" The brunet exclaimed loudly. "How could he have known that hadn't he been looking for me!?"

"I'm on your side here, Eragon. I saw the guy Durza had with him." The green eyed female said with a frustrated breath. "He meant business."

"Are you trying to scare him even more??" Saphira asked harshly.

"I'm telling him the truth." Arya said seriously. "He needs to know what's in store for him. Those other boys were easy targets; they didn't know that someone was after them. At least Eragon has a chance to prepare himself."

Saphira calmed down noticeably and continued to once again wring her hands, the anxiety taking over for the previous anger.

"Well then, what can I do? Other than to put a sign around my neck, saying that: _No, my name is NOT Eragon Rider. Please find someone else to maim and kill_."

Arya sent him a tired glare.

"I'm doing this for you, Eragon. The team has agreed to put another undercover agent on you, so that you'll be more protected." She said and Eragon could see she had to hold in just how frustrated she was.

Eragon wisely shut his mouth. He looked away an in the process almost missed Arya's whispered sentence.

"This was Therr's idea for sure."

"What?" Saphira asked with a small frown.

"Nothing." Arya sighed. "He's going to meet us at the gas station tomorrow, the other agent. Which reminds me… I need to call in an attempted robbery and assault."

"Huh?" Saphira and Eragon asked in one voice.

"Eragon was attacked outside of the gas station. If I want to make sure my cover isn't blown, I need to do some damage control." The dark haired female said and flipped out her phone, punching a number and holding it to her ear before the others could even blink. "Yes, I'd like to report an attempted assault."

Eragon just stared blankly at the female as she stood up and started to pace around in the apartment.

"Eragon, are you sure you're okay?" Saphira asked softly.

The brunet clenched the hand that had hurt earlier. It felt just fine. Then again, it could be because of the gash he had gotten while escaping was hurting like hell. The body tended to focus on the major pains when someone had multiple injuries after all.

"Yeah." He mumbled finally.

"Eragon, we need to get back to Slogum's. The police are on their way there." Arya said as she picked up her gun and stuffed it back into the back of her pants.

"… Should you have a belt or something for that?" Eragon asked.

Arya looked up with a small snort.

"And let everyone know I'm a cop? Yeah, that's the way to keep my identity hidden." She said and rolled her eyes. "I have a standard harness to put it in at home, but I can't wear a jacket in his weather, so that was a no-go."

The brunet nodded softly.

"Let's go then. We need to get there before the police."

Eragon got up and put on the sweater from earlier back on. He knew from the looks Arya were sending him that he couldn't look like he had been at home in the mean-time. It would be two hours since that guy, _Durza_ or whatever, had showed up when they arrived at the gas station. That in itself was suspicious enough.

"Ah, Saphira, can I ask for a small favour?" Arya asked just as they were about to leave.

"Anything." Saphira said and stood up.

"Go down to the department and give them that note from me. I feel like yelling at someone, however indirectly it may be." The black haired female said and left the apartment with a final wink.

Eragon saw his friend pick up the hastily scribbled note Arya had put together earlier before he left himself.

"Be careful, Eragon!"

"You too!" Eragon called back before running after Arya.

He really couldn't believe how crazy his life had gotten. Any minute he was about to wake up and realise it all had been a dream. At least, that was what he hoped.

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(09.16 PM - Monday 5__th__ of May. Inside the Police Department in Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

"Murtagh, the meeting is going to start without you."

Murtagh groaned. Somehow he had fallen asleep on the mattered couch inside the break room. But at that moment that couch had felt feather soft and too good to be true. It was understandable then that he was unwilling to be dragged away from his much needed rest.

"Let it." Murtagh said huskily and turned to fall asleep again.

Thorn was instantly beside him, shaking him thoroughly awake.

"Fuck, Thorn. I hate you." Murtagh grumbled and got to his feet.

"You've slept for almost an hour already. Anymore and you won't be able to sleep tonight." Thorn scolded and dragged the other man to his feet.

Murtagh slapped the hand away, straightened out his shirt and picked up his harness and gun from the nearby table. He put it on and strapped the gun to its place.

"Lead the way, old buddy." The hazel eyed man said and straightened his posture.

Thorn snorted and led them to the room that was starting to become all too familiar lately. Both men sat down at their places once they entered. Murtagh was surprised to see a blonde female, looking to be no older than twenty, speaking quietly with the Captain. Ajihad nodded and the girl sat down beside Nasuada.

"A civilian?" Vanir snorted.

"Since you so carelessly brushed away the idea of moving Mr Rider and his closest to a safe-house, I thought it would be nice if Ms Drake here at least heard what she could do to make sure she was safe." Nasuada said icily.

Vanir rolled his eyes and looked away. Murtagh suddenly had an unusually strong urge to punch Vanir in his pretty-boy face.

"Then tell her already. This isn't some half-assed TV show where anyone can just watch."

Thorn jumped up to hold down Murtagh who had been on his way out of his chair, murderous intents gleaming in his eyes. Murtagh really couldn't believe his colleague. If Vanir said one more degrading word about the victims or Drake and her friend, Murtagh would kick him back to the Stone Age!

"Detective Therr, I suggest you watch what you're saying. I can't be responsible for everyone's actions at all times, especially Morann's." Ajihad said in a warning tone.

Vanir only nodded curtly to his boss. To Murtagh he sneered.

"Now Ms Drake, if you could follow Detective Black into another room she'll explain what you can do to make you and Mr Rider feel safer."

The blonde girl nodded and Nasuada steered her out of the room. The dark haired woman sent a vicious glare in Vanir's direction before closing the door. Murtagh admired her for not slamming it behind her. He surely would have done so in her place.

"Back to the case. I've decided that we will have Mr Elve watch over Mr Rider and his closest." The Captain said and folded his hands.

"What?! The intern?" Vanir asked loudly. "He hasn't taken his exam and is hardly qualified to go undercover. Especially on a case like this."

Murtagh for once found himself agreeing with Vanir, something that quite disturbed him.

"I can see where you disagree, Therr. Unfortunately Axel Elve is our only option." Ajihad sighed tiredly. "You aren't qualified to go undercover, I need to stay at the station as a Captain, Marron is far too easily recognized and Morann has a reputation. He's our only option without bringing in another agent. And think of it like this Detective Therr, no one knows Elve is an officer. He's the perfect man for this case."

The blue eyed man fell silent. But Murtagh could see he was still fuming for having been overlooked so easily. And while Murtagh himself could see Ajihad's points and agreed on them, he still wasn't ready to allow an intern to do such a job.

"Sir, you can't be serious. What about Black, can't she go?"

Ajihad focused his eyes on the pale man. He raised an eyebrow just as the door opened.

"I can't go either Murtagh." Nasuada said softly. "I'm the only contact our undercover agent currently has. It would be far too risky for her."

Murtagh sighed.

"_Her_? Are you saying that the agent out there, the only one watching out for this kid, is a female?!"

Nasuada growled loudly.

"That is correct, Therr. The agent is female. Do you have a problem with female agents?" She hissed.

Vanir for once in his life held his tongue.

"Didn't think so." Nasuada said icily.

"Settle down everyone." Ajihad said sternly. "I won't allow any bloodshed within our group."

"The only thing that bothers me sir is Axel's relationship with our agent. Won't it be too transparent for Galbatorix?" Nasuada asked worriedly.

Murtagh frowned.

"It might, but it's a risk we have to take. Unless you can take Elve's place, Detective Marron?" The Captain asked.

Thorn shook his head.

"I trust your judgement, sir." He said simply. "And you're right. I'm far too easily spotted."

"Then why doesn't Mr Hot-Stuff go?" Vanir drawled. "Or is he too afraid of big bad Galby?"

Murtagh snarled.

"I can name a handful of people on the street that don't or won't recognize me." He said darkly. "As much as I would like to take the post myself, I can't for the sake of this case. Unlike you Therr, I want this kid to make it out of this hell alive."

"Morann." Ajihad raised his voice slightly, the warning note in it more clear now.

Murtagh leaned back from the table, a neutral expression on his face.

"Then it's decided. Elve will watch over Mr Rider until we're sure Galbatorix is truly after him. For his sake, let's hope this stake-out will be in vain."

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(03.09 PM - Tuesday 6__th__ of May. Inside Slogum's Gas Station in Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

Eragon changed his bandage the next morning while desperately trying not to stare at the gash. It was slowly healing, but that didn't mean it wasn't still slightly bleeding or looked a little bad.

He only had morning classes that day, the same with Saphira, so they decided to leave for work together. Eragon threw on a long-sleeved black sweater under the green t-shirt he usually wore for work before leaving with Saphira. He and the blonde parted at the bus station and agreed to see each other at the apartment later.

He met up with Arya at the gas station for the afternoon shift and waited for the other undercover cop to arrive.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Eragon mumbled ten minutes into their shift.

Arya gave the change to a sugar-hyped teenager and wished him a good day. Then she turned to Eragon with a slight eye roll.

"He's my brother. And he can't be early or on time even if he got a million dollars." She said tiredly. "But he's good at what he does."

"That's why your team chose him?" The brunet asked as he leaned onto the counter.

Arya looked away and didn't answer. Eragon opened his mouth to ask her another question, but was interrupted. Just then someone had burst through the door; though how someone could do that with sliding doors was a mystery to Eragon. The male just barely managed to avoid tripping over the newspaper-stand and crashing into the first row in front of the register.

"Axel is in the house!" The blond male exclaimed loudly as he righted himself.

Eragon forced himself not to sweatdrop like an anime character. The male before him had blond hair styled up in a Mohawk with green and black stripes occasionally peaking out. He looked like he hadn't really bothered to check himself before going out that morning, though that didn't mean he looked horrible. He would have looked handsome to Eragon if he hadn't been so loud and so... _strange_.

"Axel." Arya said with a slight hint of displeasure. "Must you do that every time?"

"'Course my dear sis." The blond male said and grinned. "I've gotta make sure people know who they're dealing with."

Eragon felt himself pale. Did he just call Arya his sister? But that meant...

"So, you must be Eragon, ey?" Axel said and smirked. "It's a pleasure meeting you. If only it were under different circumstances."

Eragon felt his right eye begin to twitch.

"This is the guy who's supposed to look after me?" The brunet drawled in a low voice. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Sorry mate, I ain't kidding you."

Eragon glared at the sheepish looking female beside him.

"You're telling me they've allowed someone like him to graduate without punching some maturity in him?" Eragon hissed.

"I haven't graduated yet, so they still have a chance." Axel said and laughed.

Eragon felt his eyes widen and then narrow. Suddenly he felt like he was canalizing Saphira, knowing almost instinctively how she'd act.

"Arya, we're going downtown. I've got some bastards I'd like to thank for sending this _moron_ to look after me."

Before Arya could answer, Axel had slapped a hand loudly onto the top of the counter. Eragon raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. You happen to be looking at the top of the class, and I've been included in the investigation of these murders since day one." Axel said gravely in a half-whisper. "I may look like an idiot at times, but I know my shit. And I'm packing. No son-of-a-bitch is taking you on my watch."

With that said, Axel pulled aside his jacket to show a gun hanging below his left arm. Eragon couldn't stop staring at it, even after Axel zipped the hooded jacket up.

"Ah." Eragon breathed. "Sorry dude. I was just a little shocked when I first saw you."

"It's okay." Axel said, his green eyes twinkling merrily. "You've been through some tough shit. I can understand your need to be sceptical and all that. I'd be like that too had I met Durza face to face."

Arya sent her younger brother a glare.

"Don't remind him." She hissed before murmuring more softly. "But at least they brought you up to speed."

Axel nodded enthusiastically.

"Though, I have to say there were two faces that could have been more pleased with me taking this gig." He mused.

"I don't even need to guess." The black haired female muttered under her breath.

Axel laughed.

"I'm not even going to ask." Eragon said and ran a hand miserably through the longer parts of his hair.

"Best not." Axel agreed. "If you're lucky though, you might be able to meet the crew once this mess is over."

"But what's important now is that you and I don't seem like cops, Axel." Arya whispered. "We have to make sure we're not giving Galbatorix any more reasons to suspect we're onto him."

Axel nodded gravely.

"So, from now on Eragon buddy, we're best mates!" The blond said and looped an arm around Eragon's neck, bringing their foreheads together.

Eragon scowled into Axel's face before effectively pushing him away.

"Just so you know Axel, I'm not interested in getting a boyfriend." He drawled before moving into the back to get... well, to get something.

Arya was still sniggering when he came back out.

"Then how about a fuck-buddy?" Axel asked huskily when Eragon stepped back into his place.

Eragon answered that with reaching over and slapping the back of the blond's head.

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(09.59 PM - Wednesday 7__th__ of May. Inside Murtagh's apartment in Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

Murtagh was far from pleased. The boss himself had chased him home that day, saying that he needed to sleep. Nonsense. The couch in the break room was becoming quite comfortable. Why did he need to go home and sleep when he could do it there? He just needed to go home to shave and change; more was just wasting time that he didn't have.

The hazel eyed man checked his face critically for any hairs he may have missed while shaving. Finding none he dragged a hand through his hair and pulled on a t-shirt that had seen better days. Well, if he couldn't work at the station then he just had to do it at home.

Murtagh sat down on his couch, picking up a random file from the coffee table. He hadn't bothered to count, but he would guess there were about a dozen files hiding the surface of his table from view. But he consoled himself with the thought that at least his office desk was more packed.

He sighed tiredly. No matter how hard he looked, there truly was no connection between Eragon Rider and Galbatorix, not even to one of his known members! At least there had been a small or barely there connection between the other victims and _the Forsworn_, be it that they had murdered a member of their family before or that they knew a member of the gang. This time however, there were no connections whatsoever! Eragon's mother, Selena Rider, had married Brom Teller but hadn't taken his name. They had had a son one year into their marriage. Selena had been a waitress at a local restaurant Murtagh actually had been to a couple of times. Brom had owned an antique store. After they had both died the store had been taken over by Brom's first assistant and Eragon had been placed with his Uncle Garrow Fram and Garrow's son Roran.

Murtagh frowned. He flipped the pages back to Eragon's parents. Selena had indeed gone under the name Rider, he hadn't read wrong. But it was then strange that Garrow, her brother, used a different surname. The hazel eyed man picked up another file and flipped it open. Garrow and Selena's parents had been named Fram as well. Apparently she had changed her name. But for what reason?

Murtagh put down the file and picked up Selena's. She had been born and had grown up in Carvahall. She had gone to the local college and had taken a culinary exam. She could have started her own restaurant judging by her scores and grades in school, but instead she started to work at the popular restaurant Varden. But Murtagh found himself frowning when he looked a bit closer. There was a two year gap between she left college and when she started to work. During that time she must have met Brom since she married him only a few weeks later. But there were no papers or records on her during that time. It seemed like Selena had just vanished.

He was instantly at his feet and reaching for his phone. But he stopped himself just before he started to dial. He could imagine how the team would react, especially Thorn. They would say he was obsessing. At least Thorn could empathize, but he would get nowhere with this little discovery so late at night. If he was lucky whoever he called would hang up on him. Murtagh sighed and put down the cordless phone. He flung himself down on the couch again and forced himself to look away from the paperwork before him.

The police radio beside his phone was spitting out messages occasionally but Murtagh hadn't really been paying attention to it. The dark haired man rubbed his hands tiredly over his face. Everything seemed to be getting to him. Suddenly the lamp was radiating too much light, the busy street outside increased in volume, the radio was making his head ache and the silence in the apartment became too loud. Murtagh got to his feet and just barely remembering to grab a jacket before storming out of the apartment. The door's lock slammed into place behind him.

Murtagh stuffed his hands into his pockets and started to walk. He didn't care where he walked as long as he was going somewhere. Familiar buildings passed by and the nearby river could be hear clucking in the background if Murtagh strained his ears enough. The park he had walked by so many times before came up on his right. He continued his tradition and walked yet again away from it.

But as he kept walking thoughts were still swirling in his mind. He tried to force them down, but it wasn't easy. He came to a neighbourhood he hadn't been in before, but knew he had seen in passing a few times. The dark haired male frowned when he could make out a very familiar black and white vehicle hidden in an alley. Murtagh checked that he had his badge with him before walking up to it. He knocked on the window and flashed the badge when the officer in the passenger seat lowered his window.

"Can we help you, Sergeant?"

Murtagh lifted his eyebrow when he heard the other mutter:

"I could have sworn we were the only ones placed on this case."

"I was just passing through." Murtagh replied nonchalantly. "What are you doing out here?"

"Supposedly some gang members have been sighted in the area." The man in the passenger seat answered. "We were asked to check it out."

"Did they ask you to stick around and stick out as well?" Murtagh drawled.

The officer closest to him flushed. It suited his orange red hair very nicely, Murtagh thought amusedly.

"Listen here you punk. Members of _the Forsworn_ have been sighted here." The other officer, who was just beginning to get gray hairs, said.

Murtagh stiffened.

"Where exactly are we at?" He asked coldly.

"At the corner of St. Main's and Brackstone. The bus station is just a ten minute walk from here." The first officer said before his partner could even open his mouth.

Murtagh swore.

"Have you actually seen anyone after getting here?" He asked hastily.

The red haired cop frowned.

"Ah, no. Not even heard a sound. But we've been asked to stay put until we're sure there is no one here."

"Fuck." Murtagh swore loudly. "You two stay here."

"And where do you think you're going?" The elder officer spat.

"Doing my job." Murtagh growled in answer.

He crossed the road without really looking around for approaching vehicles. He stepped onto Brackstone Street and looked around. He instantly found the apartment complex he was looking for and half ran in that direction. Just as he closed in on the entrance it was opened and three people walked out. Murtagh dove into a nearby alley.

Murtagh studied the three people. They all looked to be around twenty. Two were male while the shortest one of them was female. They were huddled a little closely together. 

The two shortest of the group stood partly with their backs to him. Murtagh narrowed his eyes slightly and sharpened his ears to listen in.

"Now, don't lose sight of me for even one second." The tallest male said sombrely. "If you do, holler."

"Maybe we shouldn't do this now. I think we should wait for Arya." The female said and hugged herself tightly.

"She said she'll meet us downtown. We really should go as quickly as possible, just in case." The same male said again.

"Why? Couldn't _they_ still be around?" The male in the middle said lowly, so lowly Murtagh had to lean a bit closer to hear him.

"They could, or they could have gone to find more people and could be coming back." The tallest of them all said and shook his head. "We have to leave now."

Murtagh frowned. Something was obviously going on. He leaned forward and accidentally made a soft clang come from the garbage cans behind him. The trio jumped a mile into the air.

"You two go." The tallest male said urgently. "Now."

"Come, Eragon." The female hissed and began to drag the other after her.

Murtagh felt his eyes widen. He had been right about where he had ended up. He swore inwardly.

"Alright, come out and I might not blow your head off."

Murtagh snorted. He knew that voice.

"It's me, you moron." He drawled, but came out with his hands raised in surrender anyway.

The blond male before him blinked. Then he tipped his head back and laughed.

"Taggy!" Axel exclaimed. "I didn't recognize you right away. You don't usually lurk like this, do you?"

"No." Murtagh replied deadpanned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting away my piece. I don't want to wave it around too much, yanno." Axel said and winked.

Murtagh sent him a glare.

"No, with the target." He hissed.

Axel sobered up in an instant.

"Someone left him a little message. We're meeting my sis to get it checked out." He whispered.

Murtagh nodded.

"It's from **him**, isn't it?"

Axel winced.

"Oh yeah." He answered. "That's why we're moving now instead of later. I've gotta go if I'm going to catch up with the ducklings. I can't have them get a too large head start."

Axel turned around and started to walk away. Murtagh saw one his hands slip into his jeans' pocket, close to where he knew Axel kept his gun.

"Don't fuck up." Murtagh murmured after him.

The blond turned around and saluted the elder man.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He mouthed before turning back around and sprinting after the two others.

Murtagh crossed his arms over his chest and glared into the night.

"Fuck." He growled.

Sometimes he really hated it when he was right.

* * *

**A/N **Just to clarify; the thing that zipped past Eragon in the "Durza" scene was a tranquilizer dart. Durza wanted him as unharmed as possible so that Galbatorix could... well, you get the picture, yeah? :sweatdrop: Do ask me if there's something you don't understand!

Secondly I have to say that I'm really sorry for not updating when I said I was going to. I planned on doing it on Tuesday, as a celebration of finally finishing my exams, but things got in my way. But here it is, the day after I officially got out of high school! Woot!

Also, I have a confession to make. By the looks of it, it seems like Red Haze is going to have 8 chapters instead of the original 7. That might bring smiles onto your faces 'cause; _yay, SK's posting more!_ but to me that was a pain in the rear end. Have I mentioned that the story sometimes runs away from me, or simply start to run its own course? Yup, that's what happened.

Anyhow, as you might have noticed, I keep referring to the writing of the story in present-tense. That is because ladies and gentlemen, I haven't actually finished yet! :enter a faint from SK: I posted it ahead of time as a b-day gift to a friend of mine, and I was overly relieved when I was able to map out the end of the fic. Or he would have felt my unspeakable wrath loom over him. :is kinda joking:

But that's about it. Leave me a review if you have any questions regarding the fic, or just to let me know what you what you think of it! Until next week guys!

I know you may already know some of the words, but I'm adding them all just in case.

**Police Speak:**

_Downtown_ – a slang term used for Police Stations

_Safe-house_ – what the name implies; a house where people who are suspected to be a target is taken for protection. Very few knows the location of these houses and who's in them

_Gun harness_ – the "belt" like thing the cops have around their shoulders and upper back to keep the gun in place under their preferred arm

_Stake-out_ – where the police/bureaus get some of their bad reputation. An operation where they spy on a target or suspect to see what they're doing

_Piece_ – a slang word used for guns


	3. Disturbed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon or anything associated with the Inheritance Series.

**Claimer: **I, SussieKitten, own this plot and the story. Borrow or steal my plot, my original characters (Axel) or story and I will report you. I also own my version of Saphira/Thorn's human appearances.

**Warnings:** Slash/Shōnen-ai – meaning mild guy x guy action. Swearing or strong language. Hurt/Injuries – a character or two will get hurt. Femslash/Shōjo-ai hints – meaning mild girl x girl hints. If any of this disturbs you, click on the "back" button. I won't tolerate any flames.

**A/N **Alright, it's official. _Red Haze_ will hereby have 8 chapters! And I wasn't quite sure if Durza needed to be in the warnings, but I'll add him here. Watch out for some serious Durza creepiness! :sweatdrop: And thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story on their alert or favourite list.

Also, a huge thanks to my beta **dragonrider713**! You are the best. ;D

* * *

**RED HAZE**

**Part Three; Disturbed**

_(11.45 PM - Wednesday 7__th__ of May. Inside the Police Department in Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

_**Rider,**_

_**The police can only hide you for so long. You shall be mine. That is a promise.**_

_**Consider this as an early welcoming gift. We will meet soon my pet.**_

_**G.K.**_

Eragon had never been more afraid in his entire life. It had taken him several minutes to even be able to call for Saphira. The note had been left for him in his room! In his _bedroom_!! They knew where he lived, and that he was under police protection. He didn't dare to think what more they could know about him.

The first thing Axel had done once he had seen it was call his sister. Arya had sworn so loudly that Eragon could hear it from the other room. Then she had told them to get their butts down to the Police Station. They had left not a minute later. But Eragon had gotten spooked again when Axel had told them very calmly to go after hearing a metallic noise. The blond had come back five minutes later telling them that it was just another cop. Eragon was sceptical however. Why would another officer, or detective or whatever, be in the area?

They arrived at the station in record time. A tired but worried looking female had greeted them and ushered them inside a private room. There were no windows there, only a portable blackboard that had been turned around, a circular desk and a few chairs. She had asked them all to sit down and had left.

That had been fifteen minutes ago.

"What are they doing out there?" Axel asked and wrinkled his brow. "Usually they include me. How rude."

Saphira just sighed. Eragon continued to pick at the worn ends of his sleeves. Another five minutes passed. Axel was just about to stand up when the door almost flew open and five people entered.

"Oh, grow up Therr. Just because I was the agent doesn't give you the right to bitch at me." Arya said and rolled her eyes.

Eragon frowned at the male she was talking to. They resembled one another in a strange way, though he knew that Arya only had one brother. The man's eyes were narrowed in a dark glare. He didn't respond.

"Detective Therr, I suggest you sit down with the rest of us so that we can move on."

Eragon looked around and suddenly saw that the other seats around the table were occupied. Right beside the blackboard sat a tall and dark skinned man. Eragon didn't doubt for one second that he was the Captain. Beside him sat a young woman that looked like his daughter. Arya had sat down in-between her and Eragon. A very tall and bulky man had taken the seat beside Axel. The blond eagerly greeted him with a slap on the back. The man didn't even flinch. Finally the last member of the team sat down. Eragon focused his attention on the man he had first spotted.

"Where is Morann?" He asked as he took a quick look around the room.

"He's nagging at the forensic team." Therr drawled unenthusiastically.

"We'll just have to start without him." The man said and his gaze met Eragon's. "Mr Rider, I am sorry that we didn't act earlier. We couldn't be sure that Galbatorix was truly after you. Being moved is traumatising enough, and being moved without a reason can be even worse."

Eragon just nodded slowly.

"I'm Captain Ajihad Black, but please call me Ajihad." The man said before nodding to the other members of the team as he said their names. "This is my daughter, Nasuada Black. You already know Arya and Axel Elve. The man across from you is Thorn Marron. The man beside him is Vanir Therr. There is one more member on our team, but he seems to be rather busy at the moment."

Arya smirked slightly. Eragon wrinkled his nose but didn't comment.

"Back to the matter at hand." Ajihad spoke sombrely. "Mr Rider, we will move you and Ms Drake to a safe-house immediately. We will seal off your apartment, and I'm afraid I can't allow you to go back for any clothes or personal effects. Detectives Black and Marron will buy whatever you need later."

Eragon nodded. Beside him Saphira did the same.

"Detective Elve and her brother will stay in the house with you." The dark eyed man continued. "There will be no less than one agent looking after you at all times. I hope you understand that we won't allow you any contact with the outside world or to step outside as long as Galbatorix is out there."

Eragon just hung his head. He understood, but that didn't mean he was going to like it.

"We understand, sir." Saphira replied in a soft and firm voice.

Ajihad nodded.

"Good. Then we will proceed to move you. We have no more time to lose."

Ajihad stood up and directed his gaze at the only man that stood taller than him.

"Marron, I will need you to locate Morann and get him up to speed." He said in a low voice.

Thorn nodded and swiftly left the room. Vanir stood as well, closing a phone Eragon hadn't noticed him using.

"They will have the cars ready for us in ten minutes." Vanir said professionally.

Ajihad nodded his thanks. Then he motioned for the other four to follow him. Eragon kept close to Saphira and stepped out of the room. He didn't manage to see much of the station before he was led into a hallway with two different changing rooms. A bag was thrown into his arms and he was pushed towards the door marked with a stick-figure resembling a man.

"Change into that and meet us outside." Arya said and threw a similar bag at Saphira.

The two teens nodded and went into separate rooms. Eragon felt like he was drowning in the sweatshirt they had given him. Thankfully the pants had a string around the waist or they would have fallen down ages ago. Eragon and Saphira stepped out of their respective rooms almost at the same time. Saphira had been given a soft sweater than hung a little loosely on her and a pair of sweatpants. They linked arms and followed a newly changed Arya and Axel outside.

"There will be several cars leaving the station at the same time so that Galbatorix won't know which one you two are in." Arya explained as they stepped towards the car-park. "The four of us will be driving in the same car. It will be a long ride, so I hope you're tired enough to sleep."

Saphira forced a smile, but Eragon could see how worried she was. And it just worried him even more.

They entered the large garage outside of the station. Axel and Arya almost immediately halted. Saphira and Eragon nearly ran into their backs. Eragon was about to ask what was going on when he saw them reach for their guns. He gulped.

"Eragon, Saphira... get out of here." Arya whispered.

And not before she had finished speaking did someone start to fire at them. Axel and Arya pushed the two others back and started to fire in the direction they thought the attackers were.

"Eragon, we need to get out of here!" Saphira said hysterically and started to drag her friend after her.

Eragon shook his head and turned around to run away. But then a large and looming figure blocked their only exit.

"You aren't going anywhere." His snarling voice snapped.

Saphira screamed. Eragon dragged her away from the man in front of them. But behind them he could still hear gun shots being fired. He cursed.

"Tsk, tsk Eragon. You've been quite hard to find."

Eragon knew that voice. He felt his entire body stiffen. From behind the looming male came the same man he had seen the day Arya had revealed her real occupation. He felt his breath start to come in quick pants. He was never getting away from there now!

"Ah, you remember me. Good boy." Durza grinned creepily. "Come peacefully and we won't hurt your... friends."

Eragon just shook his head. He didn't want to go anywhere with that man!! But he didn't want his friends to be hurt either. He was **fucked**.

"That's too bad. Then we will have to do this the hard way. I won't be leaving empty-handed this time." Durza sneered and pulled out the same gun Eragon could remember from their last meeting.

What scared him was that he saw that it was a dart gun. They were planning to subdue him. He didn't know what was worse; to be taken somewhere wounded or in a drugged state. Eragon continued to step even further away from the duo, making sure that Saphira stayed behind him as he did so.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. My boss just wants to talk to you."

"He can go and fuck himself!" Eragon hissed.

Durza's lifeless eyes widened almost comically.

"That wasn't nice, Eragon." He scolded.

"I don't give a damn!" Eragon screamed. "And stop calling me by my first name! You have no right to do so."

Durza sighed tiredly. He fingered the gun in his hands almost fondly before pointing it straight at Eragon's heart. The brunet stopped in his tracks. It was then the man behind Durza moved.

Suddenly a bullet was lodged into the large man's shoulder. He grunted in pain, but continued to move forward.

"ERAGON!" Saphira screamed, trying and failing to make her friend move away.

Eragon was frozen in his place.

"THE TWO OF YOU, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" An unknown man's voice yelled sharply.

Suddenly Eragon seemed to wake up. He looked up just as the large man was thrown down to the floor by another man. Saphira fanatically continued to pull on his shirt to get them away.

"MOVE ALREADY!" The man screamed again.

Durza growled loudly. He took aim and pulled the trigger at their saviour. Eragon felt his heart jump into his throat, but thankfully the man was able to move out of the way. Durza was starting to look really pissed. Eragon gasped and began to tug Saphira towards the other exit.

They could hear someone running after them but Eragon didn't dare to look over his shoulder. Shots were being fired at a rapid speed. Suddenly he could almost feel a shot being fired their way. Eragon pushed Saphira fiercely out of the door and prepared himself to feel a bullet enter his body. Nothing came. Eragon opened his eyes and turned around.

A pair of startling hazel eyes was staring into his own. They were alight with pain and fear.

"Eragon, run." The man grunted.

The brunet opened his mouth to speak, but the man had thrown him out of the door and was looking at him with a hand clasped firmly around his bicep before he could say one word.

"There's a car ready for you at the front of the station. Move!"

Then the door was slammed shut. Eragon opened his mouth to say something, anything, but was dragged away by Saphira before he could do so. He barely registered that he was pushed into a car by a bleeding Arya and Axel driving away at top speed. Saphira held onto his arm the entire time. And all he could see was a pair of hazel eyes.

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(01.29 AM - Thursday 8__th__ of May. Unknown location)_

"I bring some interesting news, boss."

"They better be, or you'll be joining _him_."

Tortured yells echoed around them. A barely noticeable flinch.

"It seems that someone's back in town. Our little... _friend_."

A cruel smirk.

"Is he now? Why don't you pay him a little visit?"

"It'll be my pleasure, boss."

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(06.32 AM - Thursday 8__th__ of May. Inside Elva's Memorial Hospital in Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

"WHAT WERE YOU **THINKING**?!"

There were few that had heard Ajihad Black yell, and even fewer that had been yelled at by him. Murtagh however was getting quite used to the feeling. But at that moment he was more focused on the sharp pain in his bicep as a very rumpled nurse quickly made sure his bandage was in place and was tight enough. She left in a hurry not ten seconds later. Murtagh couldn't blame her. Had he been able to leave the room he would have done so long ago. But unfortunately, he was a patient at the hospital and wasn't going to be let out until the drugs from his operation were fully out of his system.

"I was thinking that the others could use some help to make sure Rider and his friend weren't taken."

Ajihad's nostrils seemed to expand as he became even angrier.

"You weren't thinking, you mean." The man almost growled. "Do you realise what you have gotten yourself into?"

Murtagh looked away from his boss. He knew very well what he had done. But that didn't matter. He had made sure Rider wasn't taken, and that was all that mattered.

"I do, sir. But with all due respect, the targets are safe now because I stepped in." Murtagh said as he slowly buttoned up his bloodied shirt.

"At the expense of your own safety." Ajihad said and his voice thickened to a deep rumble. "You were never supposed to be linked to this case."

Murtagh tested out his arm, wincing as he tried to bend it at the elbow. He was going to have to keep it in a sling for a while according to the doctor. He hated having a handicap.

"Too late for that now, sir." The hazel eyed man replied finally.

Ajihad let out a tired sigh.

"I have no choice but to have you take Axel's place in the safe-house." The Captain muttered.

Murtagh stood up.

"No." He stressed. "I refuse."

"Then you will stay there as an additional agent." Ajihad said firmly. "The more protection the better."

"Sir, you cannot place me in a safe-house!" Murtagh protested. "The team is outnumbered enough already."

"The team can manage. My decision is nonnegotiable." The dark skinned man said and put his phone to his ear. "This is Captain Black. Put me through to Detective Marron."

"Sir, you know how I become when I'm not allowed to work." Murtagh stressed even further.

"You will be able to work at the house." Ajihad replied before focusing his attention to the phone again. "Yes, I'll hold."

"Ajihad."

The man paused. Murtagh squared his jaw and prayed that he could somehow talk his boss out of placing him in the safe-house.

"Now that Galbatorix knows I'm still in town he'll have someone look for me, I'm sure of it. That's why you shouldn't put me with his original target. I'll only lead him straight to Rider." The dark haired brunet said gravely. "We cannot allow Rider to be taken. You have no idea what Galbatorix can do to live hostages. The ways the boys were murdered will look like child's play in comparison."

Ajihad's face didn't change, but Murtagh could see it in his eyes that his remark had hit home.

"If Galbatorix makes a move to take you as well, I'm moving you."

Murtagh nodded.

"Thank you, sir." He said humbly and sat back down on his bed.

Two hours later he was able to leave the hospital. Thorn had arrived to drive him home, much to Murtagh's displeasure. But what bothered him the most was the sling that his right arm was now in. Thankfully he was left-handed, or he would have been put on sick-leave. Ajihad had been very generous and had let Murtagh have a desk-job until his arm was well again.

"You'll be alright by yourself?" Thorn asked as he dropped his friend off at his apartment.

Murtagh sighed and leaned down to look Thorn directly in the eyes through the open car-window.

"Yes. I'm not defenceless just because I look like it." Murtagh said with a smirk.

"You know the boss actually wants me to stay here with you..."

Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"I know, Thorn. Just tell him I sent you away. I'll take the blame."

Thorn still didn't look convinced. Murtagh was starting to feel a bit panicked. He was not letting Thorn enter his apartment under any circumstances, not until he fixed some things.

"Thorn, I'll be fine. I just need to be alone for a while." He murmured. "I'll come in during the afternoon some time."

The redhead nodded reluctantly.

"If anything happens when you're alone, I'll kick your ass to hell and back." Thorn said and drove off.

Murtagh smiled wryly. He wondered if Thorn would keep his promise.

The dark haired man walked into the apartment complex and down the hall. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. Then he took the gun out of the belt strapped around his waist and let it rest against his leg. Murtagh walked inside and slammed the door shut behind him with his foot.

"What do you want?" He growled into the dim lit apartment.

"Ah, the mighty hero finally returns."

Murtagh sneered as the other man finally stepped into the light that came from his windows.

"I was quite surprised to see you again Murtagh, especially here in Carvahall." Durza smirked. "We were sure we had made you flee the city."

Murtagh's grip around the gun tightened.

"_Bastard_."

"Is that the way to greet an old friend?" Durza asked with another one of his creepy smiles.

"It's the way to greet pests like you." Murtagh growled.

Durza chuckled. Murtagh wasn't surprised that the sound still sent cold shivers up his spine.

"I must say, your father would be very disappointed in you had he still been alive." The oily haired man said in an almost sad tone. "His own son, a police detective."

"All the more reason for me to become one." The hazel eyed man hissed. "I hated that man and I always will."

"The gang misses you, Murtagh. Galbatorix misses you. Are you sure you don't want to come back?" Durza asked sweetly.

"Fuck you. I'm never coming back." Murtagh spat. "Galbatorix can find someone else to jerk off to."

The older man chuckled again.

"Oh, but we are, Murtagh. But since you're in the force, I'm sure you already knew that."

The dark haired male sneered.

"You are all monsters." He spat icily.

"Thank you." Durza said and mock-bowed.

"Why Rider, why him? I'm sure there are thousands of better looking kids out there."

Durza seemed to think over the question before he crossed his arms over his chest. Murtagh steadied his footing and changed his pose just slightly. He was ready to fire if the other made any sudden movements. Hell, any excuse was good enough for Murtagh to put a bullet through his chest.

"Well, let's just say Eragon is of sentimental value to Galbatorix. Just like you were." Durza said oily and grinned again.

"Galbatorix will never have him." Murtagh growled warningly.

"Oh, but you see Murtagh, he will. Galbatorix always gets what he wants." Durza said and laughed.

Murtagh's arm shot out and the end of his gun pointed directly in-between Durza's eyes. The red haired man stiffened for a second. The grin was all too soon back on his face.

"I should arrest you right here and now." Murtagh hissed angrily.

"But you can't." Durza said and laughed again. "And you won't. You are welcome back into the gang anytime you'd like, Murtagh. Maybe as a real member this time."

Red hot anger shot up his spine.

"I'd rather kill myself." Murtagh said darkly.

"That would be such a waste." Durza said mock-sadly.

"Get out." The hazel eyed man snarled. "Get out before I kill you."

Durza grinned widely.

"You will never be able to kill me, Murtagh. You never have been. And, if you did kill me, someone would only take my place." He snickered. "The beauty of our world."

"**Your** world. It was never mine, never!" Murtagh sneered. "Now get out!!"

Durza walked up to the window and jumped down onto the ground below it. Murtagh made sure the gun stayed pointed at the smirking man even as he did so.

"We will meet again, Murtagh."

The man licked his lips before he turned around and started to walk away.

"The next time we do I'll blow your head off, Shade." Murtagh snarled after the man's back.

Durza only laughed.

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(10.34 AM - Thursday 8__th__ of May. Inside the safe-house in the outskirts of Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

"Welcome to Casa de CPD!"

Everyone shot Axel a tired glare.

"Don't kill me for trying to lighten the mood." He said and pouted.

Arya rolled her eyes and shut the door behind them, locking it as she did so. One of her hands was absently brushing away the blood that kept running down her face from a cut on her forehead.

"Where's the first-aid kit?" Saphira asked.

"Somewhere in the bathroom I'd reckon." Axel said and shrugged.

Before he had even finished the sentence Saphira had stalked down the hall and seemed to almost instinctively know where the bathroom was. She came back almost instantly and started to fuss over Arya, making her sit down so that she could take better care of her injury.

Eragon plopped down on the couch beside the one Arya and Saphira were occupying. He took a look around the house, trying to get his mind off the things that had happened just a few hours before. The house had just one story, and he could see the kitchen from the room he was currently in. The hallway he had seen earlier upon arrival had five rooms, three which he guessed to be bedrooms and the other two bathrooms. That meant that two of them had to share. But that didn't bother Eragon the slightest. In fact, he wasn't even thinking about that. His mind kept going back to the hazel eyed man, to what had happened back in Carvahall, what his life had come to. But most of all he couldn't forget his saviour. The man wouldn't leave his mind.

"He saved my life." The brunet muttered to himself.

"Who?" Saphira asked and accidentally dabbed the anti-septic soaked cotton-ball a little too harshly against Arya's cut.

"Ouch." Arya winced.

"Sorry!" Saphira exclaimed. "Who saved you, Eragon?"

"I don't know." He murmured in answer.

Axel flopped down beside Eragon and let out a theatrical sigh.

"Tell us about your hero." He said and grinned. "We've gotta make sure he wasn't a bad guy."

"He couldn't have been. That D-whatever guy looked really surprised to see him there. Shocked surprised, not angry surprised."

Arya frowned in thought.

"Don't! I have to bandage it first." The blonde female protested.

Arya sighed and surrendered to her fate.

Eragon looked away and conjured up the memory of the guy in his mind. He closed his eyes for good measure.

"He was about... a head taller than Axel. Dark hair, I can't remember the length of it though. But he had these really soulful eyes. Hazel eyes." He recited slowly.

"... Hazel? Are you sure?" Arya asked lowly.

Beside her Saphira continued to pack away the first-aid kit. She looked up occasionally to see what was going on.

"Yeah." Eragon answered.

Axel suddenly started to snicker like mad.

"Someone's going to get yelled at later." He said with a smirk.

"Oy! That guy got hurt." Eragon exclaimed with a small glare.

Arya slapped her forehead, ignoring the protesting sounds Saphira came with as she did so.

"Morann, you _idiot_." She mumbled quietly.

"The other guy on your team?" The blue eyed girl asked in a surprised tone.

Axel just nodded through his snickers.

"I fail to see what's so funny." Arya said and ran a hand through her messy hair. "And I know who we're talking about, unlike these guys."

"It's just that -" Axel snorted loudly as he tried to kill his snickers. "I saw Morann just yesterday. He was conveniently in the area when we were rushing downtown."

"He was what?" The green eyed woman asked in a surprised whisper.

"Yeah, it shocked me too! I nearly put a bullet in him." Axel shook his head. "He didn't say why he was there, now that I think about it."

Arya just shook her head.

"He seriously needs to get laid." She murmured.

The blond male's eyebrows shot up. He snuck a quick look at Eragon before wagging his eyebrows.

"I'm sure we can fix that."

Eragon reacted in the flash of a second, slapping Axel's head so harshly it snapped forward. The blond whined pathetically and massaged his head gingerly.

"Jerk." The brunet muttered under his breath.

"You didn't have to hit so hard." Axel pouted.

"You deserved it." Eragon replied.

Saphira rolled her eyes.

"If you're quite finished, maybe we should find out what we're missing and put up a list. When will someone come to check on us?" She asked the woman beside her.

"I'd guess sometime tonight. If we're lucky, we'll be getting another roommate as well." Arya said and stood up. "I'll take the bathroom, you take the kitchen."

Saphira nodded and stalked towards the fridge and started to look around.

"Another roommate?" Eragon asked confusedly.

"You'll see soon enough who we mean." Axel said and smirked. "In the mean time, you didn't tell me you were gay."

"Oh, please. He's a guy that lives with his best friend, who happens to be a girl he's not dating." Saphira snorted. "It's already written on his forehead."

"Thanks, Saph." Eragon drawled.

"You're welcome, honey!" The blue eyed girl piped up happily.

"So, why did ya turn down the Lex-Machine? Got someone in mind already?" The green eyed male asked eagerly.

"No. I'm not desperate, that's all."

Saphira failed to hold in her giggles at the shocked look Axel sprouted. Eragon stood up and walked over to his friend.

"Anything I can do?" He asked softly.

"You just go and get some rest. You've been through enough for one day. I'll wake you when there's food on the table."

Eragon nodded his thanks.

"You know, you're a really mean guy when you want to be." Axel said with a large pout on his lips.

Eragon just snorted.

"You just realised?" The brunet asked and left the room.

He just shook his head as he passed Arya. The woman would have to find out what happened from the others. He was too tired to care about anything else other than sleeping.

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(04.18 PM - Thursday 8__th__ of May. On a road in outskirts of Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

"Did you really think you could keep the Captain from finding out?" Thorn asked as they exited the main road and started to drive down a smaller one.

"Not really." Murtagh sighed. "But a man can hope, can't he?"

Thorn just snorted.

A few hours earlier Murtagh had been called by the Captain himself. He had been not only yelled at, but been told to pack some stuff up, because he was leaving in no less than ten minutes, no buts allowed! Murtagh hadn't even protested, just hung up calmly and started to pack. He wasn't going to fight with Ajihad. The man did after all have a point. But what he disliked was that he was being put in the same house as the target. As the hazel eyed man had tried to explain to Ajihad before, he was positive that by him being there they would find the kid much easier. And he truly hated the thought of being the cause of someone's capture and torture.

"Stop with the self-torture already." Thorn sighed heavily. "We're nearly there. You know how much Axel will tease if he sees you like this."

The dark haired male rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let him. I'll just show him how short my temper is right now." He mumbled darkly.

"Don't scare him again. You know he still has mental scars from the last time." The red haired man said and snuck a quick look at his friend before going back to driving.

"That is what I aimed at. He would do well to remember that scarring. Then I don't have to scare him as badly this time."

Thorn just shook his head in a defeated manner.

"You're truly evil, I hope you know that."

Murtagh just smirked.

The car pulled up in front of the one-story house not a minute later. Murtagh sighed dejectedly before getting out of the car. He refused Thorn's tries to carry his bag for him. He was already wounding his pride by letting Thorn carry the equipment that Arya had requested earlier that day.

The door flew open before he could even knock.

"I thought I heard a car!" Axel exclaimed happily.

"Just how much of a rookie are you?" Murtagh commented deadpanned.

"I checked the license plates first." Axel said and rolled his eyes. "Do you think there's just air in this scull?"

Murtagh just crocked an eyebrow. It was then that Axel suddenly realised the sling that was supporting Murtagh's right arm. He let out a low whistle.

"He wasn't kidding when he said you got hurt." The blond male murmured.

"What?"

"Never mind." Axel said and threw the door wide open. "Come on in! It's really cosy inside."

Murtagh winced at the word. If there was one word he truly hated, it was that one.

He and Thorn, who had arrived at the front steps just then, stepped inside and put down what they had been carrying.

"Murtagh!" Arya exclaimed when she saw him. "You absolute idiot!!"

The hazel eyed man rolled his eyes.

"You're Saphira Drake I take it?" Murtagh asked instead of acknowledging the dark haired woman's exclaim.

The blonde girl seated beside Arya smiled.

"That's me." She said. "You're Morann then?"

"Indeed. Murtagh Morann. I'd shake your hand, but..." He lifted his right shoulder to empathize his condition.

"Murtagh, you will stop ignoring me this second, or you **will** live to regret it."

Murtagh sighed and sat down, his eyes locked with the woman's. Thorn was talking quietly with Axel in the hallway still. Murtagh guessed they were deciding where to put all the stuff.

"What's up, Arya?" Murtagh asked with a half-smirk.

The green eyed woman was not amused. Her glare darkened even further.

"You got shot?" She hissed.

"It was either me or Rider. Better me than him." Murtagh answered simply.

Arya's eyes softened slightly.

"Still, haven't you learned a thing from last time? You're supposed to make the target duck with you, not get in front of them! Stuff like that will get you killed someday." She scolded in a quiet voice.

"At least I'll go down fighting." Murtagh answered nonchalantly.

Saphira, as if sensing an upcoming argument, got up and said something about checking on Eragon. For a second Murtagh wondered if he was alright. He hoped he had gotten away unscratched.

"I've never met anyone who's more of a fool than you." She whispered.

Murtagh just shrugged.

"Should you be moving that?" Arya asked worriedly.

"I've been stuffed to the rim with pain-killers." Murtagh said and snorted. "I can't feel shit."

"The clothes and personal items have been put in the bedrooms. The only thing that's left is to put away the food." Thorn said, breaking up the tense atmosphere.

"Thanks." Arya said and sighed. "Finally we can get something real to eat."

"What did you do to your head?" Thorn asked when she titled her head just so.

Arya bit her lip.

"Something. I can't quite remember. I was more concerned with getting the hell out of that garage." She replied quietly.

"Hypocrite." Murtagh snorted.

Arya shot him another glare, though this one was much softer than her previous ones.

"I'll get going. The longer I'm here, the easier it is for someone to track us down." Thorn murmured quietly and patted Murtagh's shoulder before he started to walk away.

"You tell the Captain to call me later, yeah? I need to yell at his ass a little."

Thorn stopped and looked at him over his shoulder.

"This is for your best, man." He said simply.

"I'd be safer locked in a padded cell than here." Murtagh hissed quietly. "And they'd be safer too."

"Murtagh, nothing will happen this time, okay? I won't let it." Thorn said and walked out of the room and soon out of the house.

Murtagh unclenched his fist and turned to stare at the floor.

"What is it that you refuse to tell us?" Axel said and he jumped over the back of the couch and sat down. "I can understand not telling Therr, and hell, I can understand you won't tell me... but my sis and Nas, they deserve to know."

Murtagh stood up, glad that his hair was falling into his eyes and shielding away the pain in them.

"The Captain is my boss, he would have found out anyway. Thorn was there for me during most of it. I never really had to tell them a lot, but what I had to was painful enough." He paused. "If you really want to know, ask them instead."

Arya lifted her hand and kept Axel from commenting further. She nodded her head in understanding. Murtagh returned the gesture. Then he walked into the kitchen and started to make himself busy.

"It's going to get pretty cramped up in here." Axel said a small while later.

"We need to decide sleeping arrangements." Arya said as she came back from her search after the last two of their group. "I'll share a room with Saphira."

"I can bunk with Eragon. You shouldn't share a bed when you're hurt." Axel piped up.

The blond dove behind his sister when a dark glare was shot in his direction.

"I'm fine, damnit." Murtagh growled.

"Right, 'cause getting shot is the new meaning of 'fine'." Axel commented.

The next growl he came with was a hint louder. Axel meeped loudly. Inside Murtagh allowed himself to be pleased at the outcome.

"Just take the last room, Murtagh." Arya said deadpanned. "You like your privacy anyway, right?"

Murtagh looked away. Absentmindedly he nodded. He'd rather not think about why he treasured his privacy so.

"I'll go and get myself settled." Murtagh said and walked out of the room.

He passed Saphira on his way. He nodded when she smiled in greeting. He absently noted that he hadn't heard or seen Eragon after arriving, but didn't think anymore of it. He slipped into the room that had been given to him and closed the door behind him. He took of the sling and placed it on the bedside table. Murtagh gingerly shouldered off his shirt before lying down on the closest bed. He was asleep a few seconds later.

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(07.57 PM - Thursday 8__th__ of May. Inside the safe-house in the outskirts of Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

Eragon was beyond happy to finally get into clothes that actually fit him. He hadn't even been aware that he had fallen asleep until Saphira had woken him a few hours earlier. And from what he had been told, he had missed the arrival of their new roommate.

The group had just finished eating dinner, though Saphira had protested a bit on them eating without the fifth member. Arya had just shaken her head and told them that she'd wake him up later.

"He looks like he's been through a lot." Saphira commented softly as she helped Arya wash the dishes.

Eragon looked up from the book he had been trying to read. Axel just continued to stare at the TV in front of him.

"You could say that." Arya said and snorted. "Now that you mention him, I should go and wake his lazy ass."

"Not needed. Said lazy ass is up already."

Eragon nearly lost his grip on the book. He turned his head. He did lose his grip on the book when he saw just who was standing in the doorway.

Ragged dark brown hair, intense hazel eyes. Sharp and handsome features he hadn't quite noticed the first time. Eragon felt himself blush slightly.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Arya asked.

The newcomer sighed and massaged his neck. It was then Eragon noticed the sling supporting his right arm. He looked away.

"How long was I out?" The hazel eyed man asked.

"Three and a half hours or so." Axel piped up. "Someone must have been tired."

"Shut it, Axel." He said tiredly.

"And since your brain seems to still be asleep, I'll inform you there's someone you have yet to introduce yourself to." Arya said mock-innocently and turned back to her chore.

Eragon met Saphira's amused gaze. She nodded in the other direction. Eragon steered himself and looked back in the newcomer's direction. He was shocked when he found himself nearly face to face with him.

"You got away alright?"

Eragon just nodded dumbly. The newcomer grinned.

"Good. I'd hate to have taken a bullet for nothing." He smirked. "I'm Murtagh Morann."

"Hey." Eragon mumbled.

"Now, don't think that this is your fault." Murtagh said and pointed at his bandaged arm. "This is hardly the first time. If you want to blame anyone, blame me, ok?"

"Better yet, blame the bad guys!" The blond male said before going back to whatever he was watching.

"For once blondie actually has a point." Arya commented and snorted.

Axel flipped his sister off without looking away from the TV. Murtagh chuckled.

"Is there any food left for me?" He asked and wandered in the direction of the kitchen.

"Depends." Arya said teasingly.

"On what?" Murtagh asked suspiciously.

"What's your new motto, Mr I-Jump-In-Front-Of-Bullets-For-Fun?" The black haired woman asked with a small smirk.

Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"How about; duck first, get shot later?" He replied.

Arya didn't look amused. Eragon opened his book again and got back to reading. He felt the little guilt he had had in him slowly fade away.

"Fine. I swear to duck and take down the target with me. No more jumping in front of bullets, I promise."

Eragon could practically feel the smugness radiate from Arya's form.

"Good boy." She purred. "You may now have your dinner." She said and chuckled slightly.

"Thank you, oh Goddess of the holy food in the kitchen." Murtagh said sarcastically.

"You better get used to them bantering." Axel whispered to Eragon as the two dark haired officers continued to taunt each other. "They never stop."

"Are they dating?" Eragon whispered back.

Axel looked to force himself not to fall to the floor and laugh until he laughed himself hoarse.

"Never in a million years." He replied. "They're strictly friends. Besides, Arya's batting for the other team."

"Yeah?" Eragon asked surprised.

Axel winked.

"Hell yeah. I've yet to prove that she and Nas have something going on, but I will! You just wait and see." The blond said and rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"And what are we talking about?" Saphira asked and stuck her head in-between the two males. "If you sit any closer, you would have been kissing."

Eragon instantly leaned back. He scooted backwards a bit to be sure. Axel mock pouted.

"Thanks for ruining my chances, Saph. I nearly had him where I wanted him too!" He whined.

"No chance in hell, you pervert. I'd rather kiss an octopus than you." The brunet said and wrinkled his nose.

Saphira started to giggle and sat down.

"What's going on over there?" Arya called across the room.

"Axel got turned down again!" Saphira called back amusedly.

"Don't ask." Arya told a confused looking Murtagh. "You'll only get more confused."

Saphira's giggles doubled. Eragon lifted the book up to cover his face. He didn't want anyone else to see the red-hot blush that was straining his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N **See, I can end a chapter without a cliff-hanger! Lol.

And finally it happened, the meeting of Eragon and Murtagh. And what a meeting it was! XD But enough about that. After the news I came with in the last chapter, you'd think I was dry, right? Nope. I am proud to say that I've finally finished this story! 8 chapters as promised. And while I'm on that subject, I have something else to announce. More news about this will be added in the final chapter. Well, anyway, here's the news: there's a possibility of a sequel to this! Why not make more chapters, I'm sure you're asking. Because it wouldn't be right, and I felt like the story was done where I finished it. But, as I said above, more about this will be said with the last chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! The next one should be out within a week, Thursday at the earliest. Don't forget to review guys! It really makes my day.

I know you may already know some of the words, but I'm adding them all just in case.

**Police Speak:**

_Safe-house_ – what the name implies; a house where people who are suspected to be a target is taken for protection. Very few knows the location of these houses and who's in them

_Stake-out_ – where the police/bureaus get some of their bad reputation. An operation where they spy on a target or suspect to see what they're doing

_Piece_ – a slang word used for guns

_Forensic team_ – they have the same tasks as the team in the TV-show CSI. They gather evidence from a crime scene and analyse them

_CPD_ – short for Carvahall Police Department

_Downtown_ – a slang term used for Police Stations


	4. Xout

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon or anything associated with the Inheritance Series.

**Claimer: **I, SussieKitten, own this plot and the story. Borrow or steal my plot, my original characters (Axel) or story and I will report you. I also own my version of Saphira/Thorn's human appearances.

**Warnings:** Slash/Shōnen-ai – meaning mild guy x guy action. Swearing or strong language. Implied Torture. Mention of past Character Death. If any of this disturbs you, click on the "back" button. I won't tolerate any flames.

**A/N **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to everyone that put this story on their alert and/or favourite! The first part of the chapter in _italics_ is a dream. There is, as always, a vocabulary at the end of each chapter.

A little title explanation: here I mean "x-out" as in crossed (x'ed) out or crossed over.

And last but not least, a huge thanks to my beta **dragonrider713**! She has helped me out in more ways than I can even begin to describe. Thank you girl!

* * *

**RED HAZE**

**Part Four; X-out**

_(01.21 AM - Friday 9__th__ of May. Inside the safe-house in the outskirts of Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

_Pain, there was so much pain. Why? Why him? Why wouldn't they leave him alone?!_

"_No, please don't! Let me go!"_

"_You aren't going anywhere, my boy."_

_Panic rose inside of him. He could barely breathe. But still he screamed._

"_Let me go!! You bastards, _LET ME GO_!"_

"_I think we ought to wash your mouth."_

_He started to hyperventilate. Why wasn't anyone coming? Someone had to have heard his screams!_

"_No! NO! Let go of me!! __**DAD**__!"_

_Please, please save me. Don't let them do this to me again. Please dad!_

"_Your dad isn't coming for you, pet. He never has and he never will."_

_He screamed._

Murtagh woke up gasping for breath. He placed his left forearm over his eyes and started to take calming breaths. Slowly he could feel his heart go back to its normal rhythm.

It had been years since his last nightmare. And now he had had two in a row. It sickened him to know that just seeing Durza again had caused him to remember his previously blocked past and stir up old nightmares. Murtagh pushed himself up with his right arm, blocking out the pain that shot up his arm as he did so. He flung on the first shirt he could find and grabbed the bottle of pills prescribed to him by his doctor. Then he quietly walked out of the room and into the living room and kitchen.

He filled a glass with water and swallowed two pills in turn. He then pushed the glass away and covered his eyes with his palm. Forgotten memories were resurfacing all too easily.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Murtagh looked up. He was surprised to see a nervous looking Eragon standing in the doorway. Inwardly he had to admit the pictures he had seen of him didn't do him justice. Eragon was good looking, in a cute and innocent kind of way. He would bet that Eragon would look horribly cute when he was mad. His brown hair was mussed up from sleep, but his eyes were as alive as ever. Murtagh figured he was about a head and a half taller than the other. The type that Galbatorix favoured, Murtagh concluded discontentedly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Murtagh replied finally. "You can come in if you want to."

As Eragon stepped in he saw that he was dressed in an oversized tee and loose pants. Murtagh suddenly felt a little naked when he remembered he hadn't even buttoned up his shirt.

"Couldn't sleep?" Murtagh asked as he began to make himself more decent.

The pills hadn't set in quite yet Murtagh realised when pain started to throb in his upper arm. He clenched his teeth together to keep himself from making a sound.

"Too much has happened during the past couple of days." Eragon murmured as he sat down. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to sleep."

Fuck it, Murtagh thought as he let the shirt stay open. He would just have to go around half naked. The pain wasn't worth it.

"If you keep telling yourself that, it'll come true." The hazel eyed man said. "You need to stop trying to quiet your thoughts and forcing yourself to fall asleep. Just let it come to you."

Eragon nodded absentmindedly. Murtagh found another glass, filled it and handed it over to the younger male. Eragon took it with a smile of gratitude.

"Is there something particular on your mind?" Murtagh asked as he sat down beside the other.

Eragon frowned.

"I just... I keep thinking why me? What's so special about me?"

_Well, let's just say Eragon is of sentimental value to Galbatorix. Just like –_ Murtagh forced the memory away. He sighed and took another look at Eragon.

He could see the classical traits Galbatorix looked for in his pets. But what he couldn't understand was the so called 'sentimental value' Durza had referred to. As far as he knew, Eragon had never met or even heard of Galbatorix before the murders had begun. His findings from two nights ago came back to haunt him.

"It's impossible to know what someone like Galbatorix is thinking." Murtagh heard himself saying. "He might have just seen you once and decided..."

Eragon turned to face him, a panicked look in his eyes. Murtagh mentally slapped himself. The kid was terrified out of his mind, and he had been about to tell him just what Galbatorix might want to do with him? He truly was an idiot.

"I wasn't going to say **kill**, Rider." Murtagh soothed. "If he's contacting you, then there's something else he wants."

"Like what?!" Eragon asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"Calm down, now. He might have mistaken you for someone else, and thinks you can lead him to someone he's looking for."

Murtagh saw that he hadn't fooled the brunet the slightest. But like hell he was telling him what Galbatorix actually did to his pets!

"I'm not stupid. I know you're lying to me." The brown eyed teen said.

"Rider, I'm... that is the most likely scenario." Murtagh pushed on, refusing to say what he actually believed.

"That is a helluva nicer scenario than the ones I've been imagining!!" Eragon exclaimed.

"Shh." Murtagh said softly. "We don't want to wake the others."

Eragon just looked away and down at his clenched hands.

"Listen, it'll only freak you out if you continue to imagine what Galbatorix wants with you. I suggest you stop thinking about it before you scare yourself to death."

Eragon just frowned.

"Galbatorix is a sadistic mother-fucker; I won't lie to you about that. He only thinks about himself and no one else. It troubles me as much as anyone here to know that he's after you." Murtagh paused. "But you really need to stop thinking about him. That's what he aims for; to scare his targets so much they won't even fight back when he picks them up. Don't let him get to you."

"You know an awful lot about him for being a cop." The brunet mumbled.

Murtagh snorted.

"Half of the crimes in the country can be linked back to Galbatorix somehow. The thing is that the police don't know his hideouts, what he looks like and who half or so of his crew is. He's one hard fucker to catch." The hazel eyed man said gravely.

Eragon bit his lip. His hands clenched into even tighter fists. Suddenly he looked up, a question in his eyes.

"... You said that the police didn't know. Does that mean that someone does?" He asked softly. "That... that you might?"

Murtagh broke their eye-contact. Damn, the kid was observant.

"I know as much as the next guy." Murtagh said emotionlessly.

"I get it, you don't trust me." Eragon sighed. "I just hope you don't feel guilty if you know something that the others don't."

Murtagh felt Eragon get up and walk away. He kept staring out of the window until he was sure Eragon had left the room. Then he stalked into his room, emptied the bag he had put all his case-files in onto his bed, and sat down to work. There was no way he was going back asleep now.

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(01.41 PM - Friday 9__th__ of May. Inside the safe-house in the outskirts of Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

Eragon couldn't stop thinking about the night-time meeting he had had with Murtagh. Especially since he hadn't seen him since. Arya and Axel had both knocked on his door, but no answer or movements had been detected. Eragon had suddenly begun to feel guilty, a feeling that hadn't left him since.

When the phone in the living room made a loud ring, Eragon was not the only one that jumped. Saphira shook her head and turned back to the magazine in her hands. Axel dried up the drink he had spilled and begun to pour another glass.

"Yes?"

Eragon couldn't keep his eyes away from Arya as she spoke into the cordless phone.

"I don't know, sir. He hasn't been out of his room since yesterday." Arya said sombrely.

She paced as she obviously waited for an answer.

"Actually sir, I don't think it's your decision that's keeping him in his cave." The black haired woman said and leaned onto the back of the couch. "... Yes, sir, one sec. Has anyone seen Murtagh since yesterday?"

This was directed to the others in the room. Axel shook his head as he continued to stuff his mouth with something Eragon hoped was edible. Saphira made a soft negative sound. Arya turned her gaze in Eragon's direction.

"Last night, around half past one." Eragon admitted quietly.

"Rider saw him late last night." Arya reported back. "Yes, I'll ask him... Eragon, did you two talk about anything in particular?"

Axel had stopped eating. He was looking at Eragon like he had never seen him before. Saphira was looking a little worried.

"We talked a bit about Galbatorix. I might have upset him a bit." The brunet murmured softly.

"Just about the case, sir... Sir, we'll fix it. There's nothing serious going on." Arya said, her frown steadily deepening. "You don't have to send out Marron, we can handle it."

Eragon buried his head in his hands. He had fucked up this time, he just knew it.

"Sir!" Arya protested loudly. "Sir, I... damn, he hung up on me."

Axel let out a soft whistle.

"What the fuck did ya really talk about, Eragon?" He asked.

"What I just said! But I know he became upset. He got this far-away look in his eyes and he looked a little pissed. I'm sorry." Eragon apologised softly. "Should I go and check on him?"

"Hmm, maybe you should." Saphira said, speaking for the first time in ages. "He might resurface then."

Arya looked a little sceptical.

"It might, and it might not. But you should try, Eragon. For some reason, I think he'll at least listen to you."

Eragon nodded. He zipped up his jacket, though he wasn't really feeling cold, and walked out of the room. The walk down the hall seemed almost endless. He felt his pulse speed up when he finally found himself outside of the room Murtagh occupied. He raised his hand and knocked.

"Morann?" He called when there was no answer. "It's Eragon."

Silence greeted him. Eragon bit his lip and tried the doorknob. His eyes widened when it gave away. He peeked into the dark room, not yet daring to enter.

"Morann? Are you in here?"

"Come in and close the door."

Eragon jumped in fright. He reluctantly stepped inside and even slower closed the door behind him. The room was bathed in darkness, only a slight slit in the curtains was lightening the room up. The brunet could see a figure laying on one of the beds. The other one looked to be covered with... something.

"What is it?" Murtagh asked, not even bothering to sit up.

"Your boss asked us to check on you. I think Marron's coming to make sure you're okay as well."

"Damnit." Murtagh cursed. "People need to learn that I don't do social. Just because I lock myself in doesn't mean something's wrong."

Eragon gulped.

"But there is, isn't it? Something wrong I mean. I royally fucked up last night, and I know it." The brunet said quietly.

Murtagh let out a long and loud sigh.

"I'm fine, kiddo. You have no reason to freak out. I just needed some me-time." The other man said slightly huskily.

"You know, I hope to God that Marron knows what's wrong, because you sure as hell won't tell anyone else!" Eragon exclaimed. "People worry about you too, you know."

Murtagh sighed again and sat up. He lit the lamp beside him. Eragon had to narrow his eyes at the sudden brightness.

"I know." The dark haired man murmured. "Rider, sit down for a bit."

Eragon frowned. He moved to sit down on the other bed, but was stopped.

"Ah, you might not want to sit there. Especially if you keep looking down like you're so prone to do. Come here, I won't bite."

Eragon felt a soft blush enter his face. He moved over and sat down beside Murtagh, making sure to keep a little distance between them.

"Listen to me for a second. Thorn knows all the shit I've been through from day one. He knows why I know what I know; why the boss has me in this place when I just as well could have been put to desk-work." Murtagh cut himself off. "Fuck, he might even know me a little too well. But right now talking to him might be the last thing I need."

"I can ask Arya if she can try to keep him from coming." Eragon murmured softly.

"It's no use. Thorn would come even if there was a hurricane in his way." Murtagh sighed.

"Do you want me to get Arya then?"

"Why?" Murtagh asked.

"You wanted someone to talk to, didn't you?" Eragon asked slowly.

"She isn't the one I want to talk to right now. He's in the room with me already." The taller male said with a half-smirk.

Eragon felt another blush strain his cheeks.

"But I'm not sure now is the time." Murtagh said with another half-smirk.

"Now is a good time as any." Eragon blurted out. "For me anyway. I can, uh, come back later if you want to."

Murtagh chuckled.

"Now is fine. But Rider, if you want me to stop or don't want to hear more of what I'm telling, just let me know. I won't force you to listen to something you don't want to."

Eragon nodded. He pushed himself to sit with his legs under him on the bed. Murtagh grinned slightly as he turned to face the other.

"Galbatorix and his gang have been around for the past thirty years. They have been causing havoc since day one. Before it was just a kidnapping here and there, a random murder or two. Galbatorix is more prominent in the drug business actually. But once these murders started there was no doubt about it. And as you correctly guessed last night, I know a bit more than your everyday Joe about Galbatorix and how he operates." Murtagh smiled grimly. "That's because I was raised in the midst of _the Forsworn_."

Eragon felt his eyes widen. It was hard to believe, if not impossible. How could someone like Murtagh have grown up in such an environment and come out on the good side?

"I can see that you're sceptical." Murtagh said with a wry smirk. "I would have been too if someone had told me the same. But it's the truth unfortunately. My father was the right hand of Galbatorix. Durza took his place when Morzan, my father that is, was killed a few years back. I'm just sorry he wasn't killed before."

Eragon couldn't keep his eyes away from the grim face that Murtagh had sprouted. It was serious, sad and angry all at once.

"I know every crook and cranny in Galbatorix's filthy business. I have even provided the police with a sketch of what he looks like, the names and faces of his most trusted people and crew. But people like Galbatorix are impossible to find. They change their headquarters more often than some people change their socks. The only HQ I could locate was burned down not a week after I ran away." Murtagh sighed. "It never stops bugging me that there wasn't more I could do to catch the sick bastard."

"You did what you could." Eragon said softly. "How old were you?"

"I was thirteen when Morzan was killed. I ran off the very next day." The hazel eyed man replied emotionlessly.

"Did... did he ever try to locate you again?" The brunet asked in a whisper.

Murtagh sighed.

"The first thing that happened afterwards was that the man who helped me escape adopted me. Tornac was his name. He was killed by _the Forsworn_ when I was fifteen. But by then I had already gotten to know Ajihad, the Captain, pretty well. He helped me change my name and helped me move to another city. I only came back after I graduated the Police Academy. Tornac was an officer himself, he was the reason I became one." Murtagh sighed. "They tried to find me so hard that they killed the only man who ever looked after me. When he didn't give away my location, they brutally slaughtered him. I had to ID the body. I emptied my stomach immediately when I saw him."

"How do you know they won't do the same with my family?" Eragon asked in a pained voice.

"Because I was special to him. I was the son of his right hand man. He had hoped I would take my father's place once I became old enough. Had I stayed there until I became eighteen, he would have forced me to." The dark haired man said gravely.

"I'm sorry." Eragon whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm over most of it." Murtagh said with a forced smile. "With Galbatorix, you can't let him get to you. If he does, then he's won. And I refuse to let that bastard win."

"... What about your mother?" Eragon asked quietly. "You don't have to tell me, but -"

"No, it's okay." Murtagh sighed. "She was one of... of Galbatorix's whores. She died while giving birth to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Murtagh murmured. "But what good does it do? I never knew her. The loss was easy to overcome."

"Compared to other losses, right?" Eragon piped up.

Murtagh paused. He looked deeply into Eragon eyes. Eragon found that he couldn't look away, no matter what he did.

"Right." Murtagh replied finally. "Why do I get the feeling you know what I'm talking about?"

Eragon finally managed to look away. He frowned down at the bedding as he thought.

"Because I do." He murmured after a short pause.

Murtagh ruffled a caring hand through Eragon's hair.

"One day you'll get over it too. You'll still miss them, it will still hurt when you think about it, but you'll be able to move on." The dark haired man murmured soothingly.

Eragon just nodded in answer.

"You better get out there before they think I'm having my way with you."

Eragon, who had been about to get up, promptly stopped mid-motion to blush a brighter red than he had ever done.

"You were expecting the 'before they think I've killed you' comment, weren't you?" Murtagh chuckled.

Eragon nodded dumbly. Murtagh just continued to chuckle.

"Send Thorn this way when you see him." The hazel eyed man said as Eragon walked out of the room.

"Alright." Eragon said and closed the door behind him.

He looked up and right into three eager faces. He didn't even bother to ask them what they were doing there. The brunet simply smacked the back of Axel's head, ducked away from Arya's grasp and walked past Saphira's knowing grin.

"Think whatever you want, perverts. Nothing happened." He muttered and stalked back into the living room.

He was going to keep the promise he made to Murtagh, but after that he was barricading himself in his room. So what if he shared it with Axel, he was locking him out too! No, not too, he was _especially_ locking him out. Damned pervert.

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(09.17 PM - Monday 19__th__ of May. Inside the safe-house in the outskirts of Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

Murtagh was once again in his room, peering for the umpteenth time into the case and victims' files. No matter how hard or how long he looked, there was no connection between Eragon and Galbatorix. None! And it didn't make sense.

Murtagh flung the file in his hand onto the vacant bed. It flipped open and presented him with a picture of a more carefree Eragon than he had seen during their stay. That Eragon had disappeared, though signs of him could be detected occasionally. Murtagh sneered when he found that those signs were steadily becoming fewer.

He had never hated anyone as much as he did that moment. Even if he had hated his father practically since birth, at least that bastard was dead. Galbatorix was still alive and kicking, something Murtagh itched to fix. But he knew he couldn't, and that made the 

anger boil inside of him. Galbatorix was breaking Eragon down mentally, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Murtagh, I can hear you sulking in there. Can I come in?"

The dark haired brunet sighed. He gathered the files together and put them in a semi-neat stack by the bed's headboard. In answer he let out a grunt. The door was opened.

"Ah, I should have guessed. You never quit working, do you?" Arya asked and rolled her eyes.

"We can't afford to waste time on this case." Murtagh replied.

"You're on the borderline of obsessive with this case, Murtagh." Arya said and plumped down beside him. "What's bothering you?"

"Beside the fact that we've been unable to catch the old bastard yet?"

Arya sighed.

"You're overworking yourself." The black haired woman murmured. "You're worrying us. Yes, Axel included."

Murtagh rolled his eyes. He worked out a kink in his neck instead of answering.

"Even if you've completely closed up on me, I'm glad there's at least someone else you're talking to." Arya said and smiled to herself. "Even you can't bottle things up inside without blowing up eventually."

"Yeah, I know." Murtagh murmured as he kept his gaze locked on the wall in front of him.

"I actually wondered for a minute why you chose him." She laughed. "But then it came to me. Even girls can be a bit blind sometimes."

"What?" The hazel eyed man asked and finally looked at the female seated beside him.

"You might not realise it yet, but somewhere during the weeks we've been here you've come to really like him." Arya smirked, a new light glimmering in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Murtagh said and frowned.

He could admit that he wasn't always good at reading emotions, especially those close to him. Despite that he had taken a class of behaviour psychology at the Police Academy, he was often at a loss when it came to his friends. His classes helped him analyse the bad guys but when it came to someone like Arya, he had to trust his gut to understand what she was thinking. It was like his mind blocked out what he had learned.

"I'm talking about the fact that you won't take a bullet for just anyone. Usually you yell at the targets to duck or at least take them down with you. But Eragon is special, isn't he?" The green eyed woman smirked.

"Of course. It's not everyone that can capture Galbatorix's attention."

Arya shook her head.

"Men. You're always so damn oblivious." She said and stood up.

"That's only because you women never can talk so men understand them." Murtagh countered.

"Had it only been that simple." Arya said and crocked an eyebrow. "For being the top at your class of the Academy, you sure are clueless about yourself and your own feelings."

With that she gave him a slight nod before leaving the room. Murtagh frowned after her. Arya had never been more of a mystery to him than at that second.

Why was she talking about his feelings all of a sudden? They had other things they needed to focus on! He could admit that he had put himself a bit to the side during the last two weeks. Every new emotion he had felt he had put away to analyse later. But if they were to take down Galbatorix, he needed to come clean with himself. While Galbatorix was heartless enough to give the devil a run for his money, he was far too good at reading people. There was a reason people followed him; he knew which buttons to push.

Murtagh forced himself to stop thinking about that man and to look away from the files beside him. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. He sat down Indian style and allowed his arms to rest on his knees. It was a technique that Tornac had showed him once. As a young teenager it had taken him several times to find that calm place inside of him, let alone stay there. He smirked softly when he remembered how he had been once. He forced that image away before other memories would surface as well.

When he wanted to find out the identity of new emotions, he always used already existing people in his life and measured the new emotions against old ones. He knew there had to be other ways, but it was the only way he knew. Growing up with _the Forsworn_ had taught him to feel pain, fear, and to hate with all his heart. Hadn't Tornac rescued him, he knew he would have ended up just like his father.

He took deep breaths and allowed the conversation that had just happened to run though his mind. So Arya believed he felt something towards Eragon? He dug deeper. He trusted him obviously, or he wouldn't have told Eragon about his past that easily. But he trusted him on a level that he couldn't quite explain. He had known Arya and Nasuada for years and he had still not come clean with them. Murtagh dug deeper still. He empathized with Eragon, knowing what it was like to have someone like that after you. He felt comfortable around him, for the same reasons that he allowed himself so easily to let Eragon into his life. Hell, it had taken him longer to let Thorn in!

Murtagh felt his eyes open in shock. Had it really? He had known Eragon for only a few weeks, and already he had gotten closer to him than Thorn had done when they had first met. And the strange protectiveness he felt for the brunet... where did that come from? Why did he feel so much lighter around Eragon, like all his sins were washed away?

Murtagh frowned. He had never felt like that for anyone else. He hadn't even known he was capable of those emotions until Eragon had showed up. He uncrossed his legs and let them fall over the edge of the bed. He needed to find out what was going on, or Galbatorix would have another advantage over him.

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(08.37 AM - Saturday 31__st__ of May. Inside the safe-house in the outskirts of Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

Eragon was a little surprised there wasn't anyone up when he stepped into the kitchen. He didn't count Axel, who was doing his rounds outside of the house to check if someone 

was lurking about, into that equation. As far as he could tell he was the only one truly awake.

Eragon fished out his MP3-player from his pants-pocket and put one of the plugs into his ear. Then he sat down and continued to read the book he had been reading on and off since they had first come to the house. Even though the plot was exciting he found himself unable to really concentrate on what was happening. Saphira had recommended it to him, saying that she herself had been unable to put it down. Eragon knew that to be true; he had seen her read it. It was amazing she had understood a word of what she had read, judging by the speed she had read the book at.

The brunet shook his head. There he went again, his thought straying away from what he was trying to do. At least they had strayed towards a good place unlike the other times he had allowed his thoughts to wander.

"Ah, up already, Rider?"

Eragon looked up and was fully expecting to see Axel in the doorway. Instead his eyes met a pair of hazel orbs he knew he would never forget.

"Morning, Murtagh." Eragon greeted.

"Same to you." Murtagh said and made his way to the kitchen.

Eragon had to tell himself to look away from Murtagh. The other had forgotten again to button up his shirt. If he forgot to do such a simple thing, one could wonder what else he forgot to put on.

Eragon blushed and forced himself to focus his attention on the book he was trying to read.

"Axel is doing his rounds, I hope?" Murtagh asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Yeah, if he hasn't fallen asleep again." Eragon said with a half-smirk.

Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"That wouldn't surprise me." The hazel eyed man said deadpanned.

"Uh, Murtagh... haven't you forgotten something?" Eragon commented softly.

The other male placed down his cup and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Like what?" He asked and had to stifle a yawn midway through his question.

"Your shirt?" The brunet said sheepishly.

Murtagh looked down and laughed. He gathered the fabric together and started to dress himself when a frown entered his face.

"Ah, seems like that wasn't the only thing I forgot." Murtagh said and shook his head.

Eragon felt his eyes widen when Murtagh shouldered off the shirt and pulled out a long strip of cloth out of his pocket. The brunet watched as Murtagh began to slowly struggle to put on the cloth around his arm.

"Do you... need any help?"

Murtagh looked up. A half-smile entered his face.

"Sure."

Eragon beat himself up mentally for suggesting such a thing. As if he would be able to tie a better knot than Murtagh with the shaking his hands had taken it upon themselves to do around him.

He walked up to the other and took the cloth from his hand. Then Eragon started to tie it around Murtagh's arm. Up close Eragon could see the place where the bullet had entered the flesh. He could see that the wound had finally healed. It looked bright pink and tight where the scar had taken form. Eragon was glad when the wound was shielded from his eyes as he continued to tie the bandage.

"Tighter." Murtagh said huskily.

Eragon gulped quietly and did as asked. He tried not to focus his gaze on the muscular arm and upper torso right in front of him. But it was hard, and his cheeks felt like they were aflame.

"There. Does that feel alright?" Eragon asked and took a step back.

Murtagh flexed the arm, wincing slightly when he did certain movements.

"Perfect. Thanks." He said and sent the brunet a wink.

Eragon just smiled back.

"You couldn't help me button up the shirt too? It's usually a killer for me to finish the last buttons." Murtagh asked as a sheepish smile entered his face.

The brunet gulped again. He nodded and helped Murtagh get the shirt back on. Then he started to button it in silence.

"Why don't you just wear t-shirts instead? Less buttons." Eragon said with a slight grin.

"Because those hurt like hell to get on." Murtagh replied. "I'm only willing to do that when I have no other choice. Though, I have to admit that t-shirts would be far more comfortable right now."

"Ah." Eragon murmured and looked back down at his working hands.

He left the first two buttons open, just like he had seen Murtagh do himself. Then he stepped back again and nodded.

"Thanks." Murtagh said again and let a hand slip into one of his pockets.

"No problem." Eragon breathed and walked back to the couch.

He sat down and breathed out in relief. The less time he spent that close to Murtagh the better. Eragon wasn't sure if it was a good idea for him to be feeling what he was for Murtagh at that moment. There was far too much going on.

He picked up his book but didn't have the strength to start reading again. He felt his eyes widen when Murtagh took a step forward and opened his mouth to speak.

"Morning." Axel yawned loudly as he stumbled inside of the room. "Coffee, where is my precious baby?"

Eragon didn't know why, but he felt himself breathe out a sigh of relief.

"I might have drunk the last of it. Sorry."

Axel gave a loud moan of despair and fell onto the back of the couch dry-sobbing.

"I can make some more. Pull yourself together, Axel." Murtagh said and rolled his eyes. "You are far too weird before you've had your coffee."

Eragon couldn't help but to agree.

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(02.34 AM - Friday 13__th__ of June. Unknown location)_

"We've found them."

Vicious laughter.

"Good. Now bring him to me."

"With pleasure."

* * *

**A/N **Yes, I know I'm evil. XD And I couldn't help but to notice the date I ended the chapter on. Lol. And I also noticed this was sort of a cliff hanger. But hey, the Eragon x Murtagh interaction in this should weight up for that! Lol.

The next chapter should be out within a week. I know many of you are unhappy with this, but the reason I say this is because I need to give myself some time to work on the sequel. I want to be able to post it as quickly as possible after I post the last chapter of _Red Haze_. I can promise to have the chapter out sometime between Monday and Thursday. But Monday is the soonest I can and want to update.

Also, a lot of you have pointed out that my Axel seems a lot like Axel from Kingdom Hearts II. I'll admit that he was a huge inspiration when I created my own character, and he might still be in the back of my mind, but my Axel is a different character than KH Axel. My Axel is:

**a)** Blond. **b)** Recently he has sported a Mohawk (almost like KH Demxy has his hair, but not quite) whereas KH Axel has more strange porcupine like spikes on his head. (don't deny it, you know it's true! lol) Before Axel used to have spikes, but they weren't nearly as long and pointed as KH Axel's. **c)** He can be a lot more mature than KH Axel (at least, to me he seems like that). **d)** I know some writers make KH Axel a little perverted, but there are no real facts of that (to my knowledge) in the game. My Axel **is** perverted, end of story. **e)** I know I named him Axel, and while the KH games inspired that name, I named him Axel because I really liked the name. I liked it even more after getting to know people are named it here in my own country! This was before I even knew of the KH games.

So, while KH Axel was a huge inspiration, my Axel is not just a blond version of him sneaked into the Eragon fandom. Axel is a completely different character, and my way to put some humour into stories that usually turn out very dark or angst filled. Not that any of you have accused me of putting KH Axel in this story, but I thought I'd clear up any confusion there might have been on this matter. I hope I didn't bore anyone with this rambling. :sheepish:

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And that's it, I guess. Don't forget to leave me a little review before you go! I treasure each and every one I get!

I know you may already know some of the words, but I'm adding them all just in case.

**Police Speak:**

_Safe-house_ – what the name implies; a house where people who are suspected to be a target is taken for protection. Very few knows the location of these houses and who's in them

_Everyday Joe_ – the man on the street, a random face in the crowd

_HQ_ – short for Head Quarters

_I.D._ – short for Identify


	5. Heritage

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon or anything associated with the Inheritance Series.

**Claimer: **I, SussieKitten, own this plot and the story. Borrow or steal my plot, my original characters (Axel) or story and I will report you. I also own my version of Saphira/Thorn's human appearances.

**Warnings:** Slash/Shōnen-ai – meaning mild guy x guy action. Swearing or strong language. Character Death – made up characters as of now. Implied Torture. Implied Rape/Underage Violation (Rape) – implied only, I won't be writing this. Mention of Rape/Underage Violation (Rape). Mention of past Character Death. If any of this disturbs you, click on the "back" button. I won't tolerate any flames.

**A/N** I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, and to those that has put this story on their favourite and/or alert list! Seriously, thank you everyone. Today I bring you a very important chapter, people. To all you who have wondered what Galby wants with Eragon, you will now get your answer. There will be more about why Galby's after him in later chapters.

And last but not least, a huge thanks to my beta **dragonrider713**! ;D

* * *

**RED HAZE**

**Part Five; Heritage**

_(10.55 PM - Saturday 14__th__ of June. Inside the safe-house in the outskirts of Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

It had been more than a month since they had arrived at the safe-house. Everyone had settled in quite well. Thorn came with food or anything else they needed twice a week. But he had been there only three times to talk to Murtagh, when he became too cold and unemotional. Murtagh was surprised that their final talk hadn't lasted longer. A half hour had gone by and Thorn had come to the conclusion that talking to Eragon helped, so there was no need for him to vent to Thorn for the rest of the stay.

Murtagh couldn't help but to agree. Something about talking to Eragon calmed him down. He had told the brunet about his nightmares and more about his non-relationship with his father. But there were things he refused to tell Eragon. There were things Murtagh knew would scare Eragon so much he doubted the brunet would ever look at him again. And that thought hurt far too much for him to even describe. So, for some things he shut his mouth and kept quiet.

"It's scary how inactive _the Forsworn_ have been lately." Arya whispered to Murtagh as the whole group sat in the living room, watching TV.

"They have found the one they're looking for." Murtagh whispered back, making sure that Saphira and Eragon in particular couldn't hear them. "They have no reason to kill anyone else."

"Why did they start in the first place?" The black haired woman asked.

"They were looking for him, and I think that the only thing they knew was that the name he used started with an E. Once they realised they had the wrong kid, they killed him." Murtagh replied in an even lower voice.

"But why him?"

"That no one knows." The hazel eyed man said and shook his head.

"_This is the 11 o'clock evening news. Tonight Alagaësia was once again shaken to its core as another brutal murder was discovered."_

Murtagh quickly directed his gaze to the screen. He didn't like what he was hearing.

"_The police was quickly on the scene. The teenagers that found the body described it to the media as a scene taken out of 'the Silence of the Lambs'."_ The reporter continued to say gravely. _"The police didn't allow any pictures to be taken of the crime scene until an hour after the body was taken down and the scene thoroughly processed."_

Murtagh winced. At the same time he wondered why the rest of the team hadn't called them yet. If he was correct in his assumptions, which he usually was, then _the Forsworn_ had hit again.

"_The victim has yet to be identified. The police have stated that they later will come forward with a description due to there being barely anything left for them to identify the victim with."_

Murtagh could see that Saphira clasped onto Eragon out of the corner of his eye. She was obviously quite disturbed. And Eragon was looking green. Murtagh cursed inwardly when he figured that he feared that another teenager had died in the search for him.

"_We have a reporter on the scene. What do you have to report, Carl?"_ The female reporter asked as the scene changed to a man standing outside in the night with cameras going off and voices talking around him.

"_We have yet to get any more information from the police. The police seem quite disturbed, leading us to wonder just who might be behind this gruesome deed."_ The reporter named Carl said. _"Wait, something seems to be happening."_

Murtagh leaned forward as the camera started to rock a bit as the reporter and the cameraman ran in the direction of where the rest of the media had gathered. He frowned when he recognized Ajihad's grave face.

"_Captain Black, who is the victim?"_

"_We have been unable to identify the victim as of yet."_ Ajihad said grimly. _"We do however have a description of him which we will be giving out to the media."_

"_Do you know who did it?"_

"_What does he look like?"_

"_We don't know who is behind it yet, but we won't rest until we catch the killer or killers."_ Ajihad replied calmly. _"The victim is a young man in his mid-twenties. He has dark hair and green eyes. He was wearing jeans with the name 'Jones' written down his right leg. His shirt was black and he was also wearing a leather jacket. If anyone knows the victim, we ask them to please contact the police."_

"_Is this the same murderers that murdered the previous nine teenagers?"_

"_Is it true that there are facts that the police are keeping from the people's eyes about these murders?"_

"_Are the rumours true that you suspect _the Forsworn_ to be behind this?"_

"_We don't suspect anyone yet. Any information that doesn't come from the police is false until we confirm it. No further questions."_ Ajihad said and walked away from the questions shouted at him.

Axel quickly flipped the channel. Murtagh stood from his seat and grabbed the cordless phone. He ignored Arya's worried looks and dialled a number as he walked into the hallway for the privacy he would need during this call.

"_Captain Black._"

"What the fuck's going on?" Murtagh asked in a low voice. "Why weren't we informed of this murder? It has Galbatorix written all over it!"

Ajihad didn't answer until Murtagh had gotten into his room and closed the door. The older man sighed.

"_There was another message on the body._" He said gravely.

"Tell me." Murtagh growled. "I won't allow you to keep me in the dark about this."

"_Murtagh, this is getting too close to home for you. I'm withdrawing you from the case. But you are to stay at the safe-house until we arrest Galbatorix._" Ajihad said in a regretful tone.

"You damned well will not remove me from this case!" The dark brunet growled. "What was the message?!"

"_You should listen to the Captain, Murtagh._"

Murtagh paused.

"Stay out of this, Thorn."

"_The message proves that you're too involved in this case. Even Therr is suspecting that you have prior involvement with Galbatorix now._" Thorn said gravely.

"Fuck." Murtagh muttered. "Thorn, tell me the message. I need to know! ... Especially if I'm taken off this case."

"_... They're after you, Murtagh._" The redhead stated in a distressed voice. "_The message said: '_We're coming for you next, M. We'll take E, then it's your turn. You never should have run._'_"

Murtagh sat down, covering his eyes with his other hand. He blocked out the pain that had started to throb in his bicep as he tried to understand what the hell was going on.

"Having me once wasn't enough for him, eh?" The hazel eyed man said and chuckled darkly.

"_You have your gun there, right?_" Thorn asked in a deep voice.

"Always." Murtagh replied.

"_Son, put Arya on the phone. I need to talk to her._"

Murtagh glared at his door as he pushed himself to his feet and walked out of the room. He didn't bother to answer. He stayed silent as he gave the phone to Arya and stalked 

over to the kitchen. There he found a glass, poured himself something he desperately wished was alcoholic and drowned it in one go.

"Arya here."

Axel padded over to him. Murtagh stared gloomily at the wall as he felt him come closer.

"What's going on?" He murmured.

"I've been taken off the case, but I need to stay here a little while longer." Murtagh replied emotionlessly.

Axel stared at him with an open mouth.

"I've officially been targeted by _the Forsworn_ as well." Murtagh let out a dark chuckle. "Isn't the world a grand place?"

"For real, man?"

Murtagh just gave Axel a look. The blond's eyes flashed with panic for a second before going green again. He nodded and stalked over to Arya, who had just finished talking to the Captain. They immediately were engaged in a low and slightly panicked conversation.

"Murtagh?"

Murtagh sighed. Both Saphira and Eragon had come to him, looking so worried and panicked even he felt freaked by looking at them.

"This guy wasn't killed because of you, Rider. Don't you dare feel guilty, alright?" The hazel eyed man said firmly.

"But it was them, wasn't it?" Eragon asked.

"Yeah. But they were just trying to scare someone else. It has nothing to do with you whatsoever." Murtagh repeated.

Eragon nodded hesitantly.

"Why don't you two go to bed?" Murtagh suggested. "We cops have some stuff we need to talk about."

Eragon shot Murtagh a look before he was led away by Saphira. Murtagh clenched his teeth from the hurt he had seen there. During their time there he and Eragon had really connected. They had become friends and confidants. And now Eragon felt hurt that Murtagh wouldn't tell him everything that was going on. Murtagh shook his head and approached the two others.

"Murtagh, I hope you understand why the Captain is doing this." Arya commented quietly.

"Of course. But that doesn't mean I like it. I'm stuck here anyway, what's the difference from having me on the case or not?" Murtagh asked a little angrily.

He needed to keep his anger in check. Murtagh forced his own hurt and anger down the best he could.

"It's the difference from who gets to arrest Galbatorix or not." Axel answered maturely.

"You have a bigger chance at getting him with me on the team." Murtagh growled.

"And I never understood why that was." Arya said softly. "What are you and the Captain keeping from us?"

"Something that has everything to do with me and nothing to do with you."

Surprisingly it was Axel that was becoming pissed, not his sister.

"If we start to hear shit about you when we go to take down the bastard, you know we'll lose concentration. That can cost us our lives. It's better that we hear it from you, damnit." Axel hissed.

"I am damned well not going to tell you how he -" Murtagh cut himself off. "No. I'm not going to tell you, as simple as that."

"No, you were saying something. What did Galbatorix do?" Arya pressed on.

"I say this the kindest way possible, Arya... stay the hell out of my business. When someone doesn't want to talk, they don't want to talk."

"Murtagh -" The black haired woman started to say.

"I'm going to bed." Murtagh said harshly and stalked out of the room.

He slammed the door shut when he came to the bedroom and locked it behind him. Then he flung off his shirt and tore his bandages to shreds. He glared at the healed wound before starting to redress it, surprisingly with a steady hand. It had been a while since he had worn his sling. While his arm still occasionally hurt, Murtagh hated to wear it. He felt humiliated and weak when he wore it.

He finished trying the bandage, which he now wore more as a help for his aching arm-muscles, and changed for bed. He sat down and buried his head in his hands. He felt like screaming, like shooting something to pieces, like wounding the next person that came to see him... but he forced those urges down. He hadn't felt this angry in a long time. And it wasn't a shock that it was Galbatorix that was making him feel that way.

Murtagh reached over the slight gap between the two beds. He gathered the autopsy reports from the previous victims and prepared himself to read them thoroughly over. He needed to remind himself why he was doing what he was doing, and why he was not out there looking for Galbatorix ugly-assed self. Strangely enough, seeing just what Galbatorix instructed to be done on his victims was enough to anger him enough to make him want to send his ass to jail. There he was sure plenty of people would give Galbatorix a piece of their mind.

As he checked over the notations of the bruises, he made a mental note to copy Axel or Arya's copy of the autopsy report when he had the chance. He needed to see that everything that had been done to the newest victim had been done to the previous ones as well.

He skimmed over how the organs were cut out of the victims to check just how deep the violation and torture had gone. He sneered when he found the paragraph he was looking for. Then he checked the other eight files. They all said the same.

"Aren't your whores enough for you anymore, you bastard?" Murtagh muttered darkly. "Or is that maybe why you're after Rider?"

Murtagh closed the files and threw them onto the other bed. He forced down the will to vomit because of what he had read. He stood up and nearly threw open the window. He stared out into the night, the sneer becoming almost permanent on his face.

"I guess you aren't just a pedophile anymore." He whispered disgustingly.

He was startled when he saw a car drive up towards the house. He shouldered on a shirt, grabbed his gun and jumped out of the window. Then he stalked towards the moving vehicle. It stopped just outside of the house and the engine was turned off. Murtagh pulled back the safety on his gun and continued to move forward.

"... Murtagh?"

Murtagh stopped. He sighed and continued forward at a slower pace when he recognized Nasuada's form.

"Hello Nas. What brings you out here, I wonder." He said and stuffed the now secured gun into the back of his pants.

"You know why." Nasuada said sombrely.

"And let me guess, you're now going to tell me to get inside because I'm no longer a part of the investigation?"

Nasuada paused. Murtagh frowned when she reached into the car and pulled out not two, but **three** files. She walked closer to him with a serious look on her face.

"You know very well the answer to that, Murtagh." She said and sighed. "You're taken off the case from now on."

She leaned forward to put a hand on his shoulder. The file she had had in it slipped down the back of his shoulder and he barely managed to catch it when it reached his lower back.

"It's for your own good. Now, aren't you supposed to be inside?" Nasuada said and gave a subtle wink.

Murtagh returned the gesture and slipped the file behind his gun as he walked inside beside Nasuada.

"Nas, I didn't expect to see you before tomorrow." Arya said as she greeted the other female. "The others have gone to bed already."

"I was, but then things started happening!" Axel said as he stuck his head out of the closest bathroom, toothpaste still around his mouth. "What's going on?"

"I just came to give you your files. The Captain wanted them in your hands ASAP." The dark skinned girl said and handed Arya two files and a small bag.

"And you pulled the shortest straw?" Axel asked teasingly.

"Go wash your mouth, Toothpaste Boy." Nasuada called back.

"Murtagh, did you walk out in your socks?" Arya asked in a shocked voice.

"I was on high alert when I saw the car. You don't think about what you're wearing on your feet then." Murtagh replied and walked away from his co-workers.

"And don't think we'll give you a chance to copy these files!" Arya called after him.

Murtagh let out a low growl as he slipped into his room. To himself he grinned. He didn't need to do that now.

He locked the door and the window before he opened the file and read it over. He skipped the details and went to the autopsy report. He needed to know.

Murtagh wasn't surprised to see that the MO was much like the one done on the nine teenagers. He finally found the paragraph he was looking for and felt another sneer enter his lips.

"Yeah, definitely not just a pedophile anymore."

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(12.28 PM - Sunday 15__th__ of June. Inside the safe-house in the outskirts of Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

"First things first. Eragon and Murtagh hereby have house arrest. You can't step outside for even a second." Arya said as she began their little meeting.

Eragon was surprised to see that Murtagh didn't react the slightest to the news. He just continued to stare into thin air.

"Second, no one leaves this house without a second person with them."

"Arya, what's going on?" Saphira piped up, looking thoroughly confused. "Why does Murtagh need to stay inside as well?"

"He has been targeted. My guess is that Galbatorix didn't like his heroic antics." Arya said simply.

Saphira's mouth became a thin line. The little colour in her cheeks had disappeared.

"Is that all?" Murtagh asked tiredly.

Arya nodded sharply. Murtagh slowly rose to his feet and walked out of the room. The black haired woman stared after him worriedly.

"Why don't you check on him, Eragon?" Axel asked in a soft murmur. "You're the only one he seems to listen to these days."

The brunet bit his lip and gave a small nod. Then he got up and half-ran after the dark haired male. He reached him just as Murtagh was about to close the door behind him.

"Murtagh." Eragon breathed.

The other man stopped. He looked over his shoulder before he slowly slipped inside the room. The door remained half-open. Eragon ducked inside and closed the door out of habit.

"What's going on?" Eragon asked softly.

Murtagh picked up a couple of files and put them into a drawer. Then he gathered the last ones and put them on the bedside table. He motioned for Eragon to sit down.

"It's true what Arya just said. I've been targeted."

"But, but you said that they were dying to have you back!" Eragon exclaimed.

Murtagh sighed.

"Seems like they found out I've been leaking their secrets." He said with a wry smile. "I'd probably be let back if I did something for them, but the rank they'd give me wouldn't be very high."

Eragon turned around to fully face the other. Murtagh sat as he always did, his face turned towards the opposite bed, his feet planted on the floor. Eragon leaned onto the foot-end of the bed and pulled his legs to him.

"What rank?" He asked quietly.

"If I'm lucky, maybe as a messenger boy. If I'm not, then a lower one than I used to have." Murtagh murmured in answer.

Eragon bit his lip.

"You never told me what rank that was." He said and had to look away from his...

What were they? Were they friends? Confidants? Something more? Eragon couldn't be sure.

"Maybe it's time I did." Murtagh said and tipped his head back. "I won't lie to you, Rider. It was the second lowest rank you can have in a group like that. Just higher than a whore, but lower than a measly messenger boy or underling."

Eragon felt himself become a little green. Murtagh couldn't be serious! Because that would mean...

"From when I was eleven to when I was thirteen I was Galbatorix's favourite fucktoy. Back then he was well into his forties. He's over ten years older, and still he's into that." He sneered at the wall. "As a toy you get better looked after than whores. A toy is not someone people share, and if so, not with many people. I was lucky; I only had two guys that fucked me on a weekly basis. Others could have anything from one to five, or more."

Eragon tried to bury himself deeper into his knees. He told himself he could listen to this, and he would. Murtagh had had to live through it, and to have Murtagh trust him enough to tell him was an honour. He owed him to listen, no matter how much it hurt him to hear it.

"I was lucky enough that Morzan wasn't so sick that he wanted to play along."

Eragon swallowed down a little bile. And if he got sick from listening to it, how did Murtagh feel? Suddenly he was getting an insight to what Murtagh had nightmares about, what his childhood had been like. No wonder he had run away!

"During my time in the gang I was mentally tortured, beaten around and raped." Murtagh looked down at his hands. "It's a wonder I'm not more fucked up than I already am. I thank Tornac for that, for making me see a psychiatrist and for giving me the courage to keep going to one. If I hadn't, I would have been so messed up I might have ended up taking my life."

The brunet loosened his grip on his legs a bit. He let them slide down onto the bed's surface and put his hands on either side of them.

"You're amazingly strong." Eragon whispered.

Strong, unlike him. Eragon was weak, weaker than he could ever express.

"No, Rider. On the contrary. I'm as weak as they come." Murtagh sighed.

"You're lying again. You couldn't have gotten through that if you hadn't been strong. I couldn't have gotten through half of that and still come out alive."

"Rider..." Murtagh started but Eragon wouldn't let him finish.

"I saw my parents killed before my eyes. We were going to drive to my uncle one day, and I forgot something inside the house. When I got back I saw someone putting a bullet through my mom and dad's heads and setting the car on fire. The next thing I remember is my uncle picking me up and driving me to live with him and my cousin." Eragon paused.

Murtagh had turned in his seat. Granted, he had just turned his head and upper body, but he showed more than ever that he was listening to what Eragon was saying.

"It took me years to get over that shock. No treatment or therapist could get through to me. It was Saphira that saved me. She forced me to sit through a whole meeting with a specialist. I ended up going to two meetings a week for a year before I could even talk about what had happened." Eragon bit his lip. "I finished my last meeting when I was seventeen. Almost ten years later, and it was only then that I could finally begin to really feel alive."

Murtagh's eyes had softened considerably during his small speech.

"You are much stronger than I'll ever be." The hazel eyed man said.

"Hardly." Eragon snorted.

Murtagh leaned forward and laid a hand on his shoulder. Eragon felt his eyes widen as the other stared down at him.

"You are. You've been through some shit as well, Rider. Give yourself some credit." He said in a low and husky voice.

Eragon gulped. He gave a small nod and tried desperately to hide his blush. Murtagh smirked in satisfaction.

"If you give yourself some credit, I'll do the same." He piped up before the other could fully pull away.

Murtagh met his gaze again. The other seemed to study him before giving him a small and rare true smile. Eragon found himself thinking that he had never seen a more beautiful smile before.

"That's a deal, kiddo."

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(00.03 AM - Monday 16__th__ of June. Inside the safe-house in the outskirts of Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

"What will their next move be?" Nasuada asked in a low murmur.

Murtagh sat leaned against the wall outside of the living room and continued to listen.

Vanir, Nasuada and Thorn had come an hour or so earlier and had occupied the living room ever since. The door had been closed, but there was a small crack in the frame that made it possible to listen in. Saphira and Eragon had gone to sleep even before they had arrived, but Murtagh had been awakened by the sound of a car arriving. He had waited until he was sure everyone had gotten inside before sneaking out. He had then seated himself outside of the door and had been eavesdropping ever since.

"We can't be sure. I mean, I as hell didn't expect them to target Murtagh!" Axel exclaimed in a low voice.

Murtagh had to admit that he was amazed by Axel's ability to exclaim something and still be quiet.

"Have anyone checked out his connections to the gang?" Vanir drawled. "He can't just have been picked at random."

"That won't be necessary." Thorn spoke in his usual deep and quiet voice. "As a teenager he attracted Galbatorix's attention, much like Rider has done in the present. To Galbatorix, Murtagh was 'the one that got away'. Now that he knows where he is, he's after Murtagh again."

The hazel eyed man grinned to himself. He had always admired Thorn's creativity. Had he himself been in that same position, he would have either blurted out the truth or killed whoever had asked him the question.

"I ran a background check on him a few days ago. There are no files on Murtagh Morann other than a flimsy birth certificate, his drivers' licence, high school records and police files. There is absolutely nothing about where he was born, who his parents are... We got more on Eragon, and we know he was moved from Carvahall after his parent's death and had some records erased for protection!" Arya paused her ranting. "It's as if he suddenly just popped out of thin air."

"Murtagh never went to any public schools before high school, that's why there are no records on him. He was moved for his own protection much like Rider was." Thorn replied.

"Someone that has been erased from the database has more information about them than Morann does." Vanir shot in. "I'd say he was from another country, if it hadn't been for that we've already checked that possibility out."

Murtagh felt his heart jump up into his throat when Thorn stayed silent.

"Thorn?" Nasuada asked softly.

"They are not my secrets to share." He replied simply.

"What's going on?"

Murtagh reached for his gun before he recognized the voice. His shoulders relaxed and he pulled away his hand.

"They're having a meeting." Murtagh murmured in answer.

"Without you." Eragon stated. "But about you. That makes no sense."

"It wasn't originally about me. But then Therr just had to start digging." Murtagh spat as he glared at the door his co-workers were whispering behind.

"You should go in there and set them straight. Some people dig until they find what they're looking for. Do you want that to happen?" Eragon whispered.

Murtagh sighed. He nodded at the younger male before straightening himself. He laid his hand on the doorknob and waited. He watched as Eragon walked back to his room out of the corner of his eye. He was really glad that Eragon decided not to stick around to listen to what was certainly going to be said next. Eragon didn't have to sit through that again... Murtagh didn't want him to have to sit through it again. Once was enough.

"If I didn't know better I'd guess that he was Galbatorix's son or something." Vanir snorted.

Murtagh rolled his eyes and made his entrance.

"If you have something to say to me Therr, say it to my face." He drawled as he entered the room.

"Murtagh!" Nasuada shot up from her seat. "What are you -?"

"I was listening in. You know, just in case someone forgot what the case was originally about and started to dig his obnoxious nose into matters that are none of his business." Murtagh said and kicked the door shut.

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the black haired man. Vanir just sneered back.

"Go on then. What do you want to know, Therr?"

"Murtagh." Thorn said warningly.

"But you fail to ask the questions that really matter. You should be looking into why Galbatorix is interested in Eragon. I can give you the answer to his seemingly sudden interest in me, but Eragon is the real mystery here." Murtagh continued. "Why don't you do your job for once in your pathetic life, Therr?"

"You're a part of that job now, Morann. But I'll take whatever information you can get me." Vanir said with a smirk. "Why don't you tell the class why Galbatorix is suddenly so interested in you?"

Thorn stood up as well. Vanir shot a surprised and a little scared look in his direction. Thorn opened his mouth to speak but didn't get the chance to.

"Galbatorix wants me back." Murtagh replied emotionlessly. "That's why I've been targeted. That's why you can't find a paper trail on me. Before I was thirteen I didn't exist."

Murtagh looked away from the shocked faces before him around the dinner table. Thorn slowly sat down, his eyes never leaving Murtagh's form. The hazel eyed man gave his friend a small nod before he continued.

"I know what Galbatorix wants Eragon for, and I know why he wants me back." He paused. "Didn't anyone of you think to look closer at the autopsy report? The ten victims, and yes I'm including the newest one here, were all raped. Just prior to death too. So, just before Galbatorix decided to let his underlings be Hannibal's copy cats, he had some fun. Each and every fucking time."

"Are you saying that...?" Arya clasped a hand over her mouth.

"That he wants a couple of new fucktoys? Why, yes indeed he does." Murtagh said with a wry smirk.

"But... he, uh... wants you back? Meaning that you -"

"Used to be in Galbatorix's hold?" Murtagh stared right into Axel's eyes as he answered. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. And that, Therr, is why I know so damned much about how that bastard's mind works. I grew up with it."

Axel turned into a very interesting shade of green. Murtagh amusedly thought that it somehow matched his hair.

"Is that a good enough answer for you?" Murtagh drawled nastily. "It's the only answer I'm going to give you. From now on I suggest you start looking into Eragon's past to see why Galbatorix wants him. There is a reason; you just need to find it."

The dark haired brunet turned around and readied himself to exit the room. He had put his hand on the doorknob when a voice called him back.

"Murtagh, what do you think?"

Murtagh looked over his shoulder. He gave Thorn a slight smirk.

"His mother did a little disappearing act just after she finished high school. I'd check into those years. Maybe she is the missing link to the bastard."

Then he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(12.08 PM - Monday 16__th__ of June. Inside the safe-house in the outskirts of Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

Eragon was shocked when he woke up and realised how late it was. He checked the clock multiple times to be sure. The numbers didn't change. He had indeed slept past noon.

The brunet yawned and got to his feet. He changed as silently as he could, seeing as Axel was still fast asleep in his bed. Eragon snorted to himself as he picked up his favourite book of the month and walked outside. It seemed like last night's meeting had gone on for quite a while. He wondered what Murtagh had said to them to set them straight, or if he had said something at all.

He padded into the kitchen and put some bread into the toaster. He opened the fridge and got out something to drink. As he did so, a note on the fridge door captured his attention.

'_**Agon and Saph,**_

_**I drove back to the city to get some things we were missing. I'll be back before 6 pm. If anything happens, wake Axel up and make him do his job. If he's too much of a lazy ass, then run to Murtagh.**_

_**Nothing better happen while I'm out!**_

_**- Arya**_

Eragon gave another snort. Apparently the meeting had gone on far too long. Arya must have been the only one conscious enough to drive the others back.

Eragon ate his breakfast in silence. He was a little surprised not to see Saphira up since it was past noon. He shrugged and put away the dishes. Then he moved over to the couches and slung himself down. He settled himself down to read when a writing pad captured his attention. It was just lying there innocently on the table. Eragon bit his lip. He looked around to make sure he was alone before grabbing it and starting to look over its content.

It was mostly scribbles about where Galbatorix's HQ could be. Carvahall was circled with multiple pencil rings. Then there was some scribbles below as to why that city was most probable. Eragon was about to jump over the lines when he saw Murtagh's name mentioned.

_**M.M. ran away while G was in C.hall**_

Eragon frowned. That was true; Murtagh had run away when Galbatorix's HQ had been in Carvahall. But Murtagh had told him that place had been burned down.

_**Old HQ burned down. Decoy? Possible new HQ built in C.hall?**_

That made sense. If the police believed that Galbatorix had abandoned the city since he burned down his old HQ, then they wouldn't suspect him to build a new one.

_**E.R.'s connection to G?**_

Eragon froze when he read this. E.R. could only be one person: him.

_**Mother, two years unaccounted for:**_

_**- running away from G? – Possible**_

_**- captured by G? – Possible**_

_**Father:**_

_**- debt to G? – Unlikely. From a wealthy family in Teirm**_

_**- old crew member? – Unlikely. Police officer, clean records**_

_**Uncle:**_

_**- debt to G? – Unlikely. Independent farmer, clean records**_

The brunet swallowed. They had seriously put some thought into everything that had happened. His mother's name had been circled as well. It was likely they thought she was the 'connection'.

_**G wants E.R. as t/w?**_

Eragon froze again. The words didn't have to be written out for him to understand what it meant. Murtagh had used them more than once the day before. _Toy_. _Whore_.

The brown eyed teen threw the writing pad onto the table again. He hadn't needed to read that last part.

A noise startled him. He stood up and looked around. He relaxed and sat back down when he heard a door open and close. It was just someone waking up. He hoped it was either Saphira or Murtagh. If he were to be honest with himself, he hoped it was Murtagh. While Saphira was his best friend, he liked the bond he and Murtagh had. It was strange, that he had managed to develop such a deep bond during such a short and trying time.

Eragon just shook his head to himself. While he had time, he shouldn't spend it thinking about how close he and Murtagh had gotten. He had time after Galbatorix was locked behind bars.

Eragon stretched his arms over his head, stifling a yawn as he did so. He heard someone step into the living room and turned around to greet however it was. The smile fell from his face when he recognized the figure. Eragon opened his mouth to yell out but before he could utter even a sound a sickly sweet-smelling cloth was forced over his mouth and nose. He tried to scream and fight back, but he felt someone take hold of his arms from behind and hold him down. The world was quickly beginning to turn black. The last thing he saw was a cruel smirk and oily red hair before he passed out.

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(02.00 PM - Monday 16__th__ of June. Inside the safe-house in the outskirts of Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

Murtagh sighed to himself as he finally dared to step out of his room. Ever since the night before, he had been less than willing to show his face to the others. He wasn't sure how Axel and Arya were going to behave towards him now that they knew his secret, or at least a part of it.

His arm had throbbed a little more than usual that day and he had put on the sling just in case. He had sneered at it for a full minute before putting it on, but now he was walking with his arm resting comfortably across of his stomach.

"Good afternoon." Saphira said softly as he entered the living room.

Axel stiffened when he heard him enter and continued to stare at the TV screen with newfound interest. Murtagh sighed inwardly and walked to make himself some lunch.

"Is Eragon with you?" The blonde female asked as she stirred a spoon in the cup she was trying to drink.

"No." Murtagh replied.

Saphira frowned.

"Axel and I have been up for the past hour and we haven't seen Eragon at all. He wasn't in bed when Axel got up." She said with a slightly worried tone. "We figured he must have been with you."

Murtagh froze. He heard the outer door open and close and turned around just as Arya came into view.

"Arya, have you seen Eragon?" Saphira asked her.

Arya frowned.

"No, I just got back." She said and shook her head.

The entire room fell silent. Murtagh stalked out of the room and checked the rest of the house. Empty. Feeling the panic in him rise, he stalked outside. There were no signs of any disturbance, and just that made his panic worsen. He searched the premises with critical eyes. He tore his arm out of the sling and half-ran ten paces ahead. Murtagh crouched down and picked up the white cloth with the fabric of his sling.

"Fuck." He swore.

"Murtagh?"

"YOU FUCKING **BASTARD**!" Murtagh screamed.

"Murtagh, what's going on?" Axel hollered from the doorway.

Murtagh turned around with another sneer on his lips. Arya, who had been walking towards him, stopped in her tracks.

"Rider has been taken."

* * *

**A/N **Please don't kill me!! :ducks behind her chair to avoid being hit by flying and lethal objects: Yes, I know I'm evil, for many reasons this time, but pretty please don't kill me for ending it here!

I actually don't have a lot to comment on this chapter. Well, apart from "ooh, the plot thickens!" Lol. Also, some of you may have noticed (those that read the warnings that is) that I've changed the _Slash/Yaoi_ part. I read the story through, and figured that the warning _Slash/Shōnen-ai_ fit better. This does not mean that there won't be any action! I'm just warning you that the story won't have any heavy action. Why do you think the sequel was made? :wink:

As for when the next part will be out? Well, I've looked at my calendar and have mapped out the days I will post. Since this is my last year living at home, I will be leaving for a vacation with my parents in late July. This means that I may not be able to post the entire sequel while I'm away. But I will get back to this when I know more about this and when the sequel is (hopefully) finished. I'll have the next chapter out sometime around this weekend.

I know you may already know some of the words, but I'm adding them all just in case.

**Police Speak:**

_Safe-house_ – what the name implies; a house where people who are suspected to be a target is taken for protection. Very few knows the location of these houses and who's in them

_MO_ – short for Modus Operandi, which stands for manner of operating. Basically it means the method a routine criminal uses to commit his crimes, e.g. the weapon he uses or the way he kills his victims

_Everyday Joe_ – the man on the street, a random face in the crowd

_HQ_ – short for Head Quarters

_I.D._ – short for Identify


	6. Anger

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon or anything associated with the Inheritance Series.

**Claimer: **I, SussieKitten, own this plot and the story. Borrow or steal my plot, my original characters (Axel) or story and I will report you. I also own my version of Saphira/Thorn/Shruikan's human appearances.

**Warnings:** Slash/Shōnen-ai – meaning mild guy x guy action. Swearing or strong language. A hint of Torture – a character or two will get smacked or beaten around a bit, but not much. Hurt/Injuries – a character or two will get hurt. Mention of past Character Death. If any of this disturbs you, click on the "back" button. I won't tolerate any flames.

**A/N **I'd like to thank everyone who read and review this story. You've helped me make the sequel become reality. And thank you to those who have put this story on their favourite/alert list. And guess what? This is the chapter where Galby's interest in Eragon is revealed! Hehe. Read and enjoy guys! Also, please read the **A/N** at the bottom of the chapter. It has important news concerning the sequel to _Red Haze _and other facts about this chapter.

And last but not least, a huge thanks to my beta **dragonrider713**! You rock!

* * *

**RED HAZE**

**Part Six; Anger**

_(06.29 PM - Monday 16__th__ of June. Inside Galbatorix's HQ, location unknown)_

Eragon woke up slowly. He was lying on something hard and yet soft. His head was throbbing and his throat felt dry. There was a slight taste of bile in his mouth. He pushed himself up and spat onto the floor. Then he fell back down onto what he believed to be a bed of some sort.

He knew what had happened. He had been kidnapped, and right under his friends' noses as if to taunt them. Eragon felt the nausea return when he thought about who had kidnapped him. Thankfully he couldn't feel any pain, so he concluded that Durza, for now he could remember that prick's name, hadn't done anything to him. But he didn't know what time of the day it was or in where they had driven him off to.

Eragon continued to lie down until he could feel his head clearing. Slowly the headache faded away until it was only a dull throb. The brunet felt some strength slowly seep back into his body. He tried to push himself up again, this time succeeding. The world spun for a few seconds until he managed to push himself to a sitting position where he could lean onto the wall behind him. Then he took a look around himself.

He was inside a room that only had a small window at the top of the wall, just below the roof. From the outside there was a soft light still. So it was still day, but judging from the slightly darkening light it was nearing 6 pm, if it wasn't past that already. There was a door on the wall opposite of the window. Eragon swore when he saw that it looked sturdy. He wasn't breaking out of there anytime soon. On the wall opposite him he saw a small bathroom. There was no door to it. Eragon sneered. Galbatorix sure didn't like giving people their privacy. The room was barren apart from the bed he was sitting on and the table beside it.

There was a slight smell that lingered in the room. The smell of stale air, tears that never dried, a slight hint of blood and... _semen_.

Eragon nearly gagged. Yeah, he was at the right place alright.

"Ah, so you're finally awake."

Eragon jumped. He stared in shock at the figure standing in the doorway. He scowled when he recognized the man who had kidnapped him.

"Did you have a good nap?" Durza said and grinned in a way that made Eragon want to melt into the wall behind him.

"Fuck you." Eragon spat.

Durza just grinned in amusement.

"Ah, this brings back memories. I'm sure you'll please the boss just right." He said silkily.

"Like I said before, you can tell your boss where to stuff it!" Eragon snarled and spat at the floor for good measures.

Durza started to laugh. The sound sent painful shivers down Eragon's spine. He had never heard a more horrible sound.

"You are just like he was." The red haired man said and licked his lips.

Eragon froze. Suddenly he remembered something Murtagh had told him. _I was lucky; I only had two guys that fucked me on a weekly basis._

**Two **people. He no longer had to wonder who that second person was.

"You're sick." Eragon said icily. "He was just a defenceless **child**!!"

Durza froze, a look of surprise flickering in his dead eyes before he was once again smirking.

"He told you?" Durza chuckled. "We must have underestimated his strength. And his ability to connect with someone again."

Here the older man leered at Eragon. The brunet just continued to sneer at him.

"All the more reason to enjoy your capture." The oily haired man said and smirked. "I shall inform Galbatorix immediately. Who knows, maybe this will push up your first meeting with him?"

Durza left the room laughing. Eragon curled himself into a ball and prayed that someone would come and rescue him. He refused to give into them, he swore he wouldn't. He was not going to let them break him.

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(06.45 PM - Monday 16__th__ of June. Inside the Police Department in Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

"We need to move fast, before they have the time to do anything to him."

The six police officers and Saphira were once again inside the room with no windows and the blackboard. This time the board was filled with pictures or just names of people that had links or contacts in Galbatorix's gang, a huge map and papers with possible locations of his HQ written down. The locations of where the bodies had been found had been put on a map of Alagaësia. Case files and other files lay spread on the table in the middle of the room.

Ajihad sat with his head in his hands. Nasuada and Arya sat close together, occasionally whispering in each other's ear, but mostly just sitting in silence. Thorn was comforting Saphira, something that had shocked Murtagh when he first had seen it. Thorn was usually shyer about human contact than he himself was. Vanir was writing on a whiteboard and kept mumbling to himself. Axel sat closest to the blackboard, staring into thin air, his forehead furrowed in thought.

Murtagh however couldn't keep his eyes off the blackboard. He felt that time was running out. If something happened to Eragon while they were still sitting there, he didn't know what he would do to himself.

"We have no idea where he could be." Vanir spoke sombrely. "Now would be the great time to say that we've had an inside agent in Galbatorix's gang all along."

Ajihad just sighed and stayed silent.

"Come on!" Murtagh pressed on. "We all agree the most likely place is Carvahall. Galbatorix doesn't expect us to look right under our noses, especially since his primary HQ was burned down. Where could he be hiding?!"

"A warehouse?" Nasuada supplied. "There are abandoned buildings all over town."

"No, that would be too obvious." Murtagh said and started to pace. "Galbatorix needs privacy to do the things he does. Either it's underground or it's somewhere on Carvahall's border."

"Then he could be anywhere!" Vanir spat in frustration.

"Doubtfully." Axel shot in. "He would make sure to stay away from busy places or places too close to the local police."

The blond male stood up and started to look closer at the map. Murtagh followed him and watched him work. Axel narrowed his eyes and slowly began to circle possible places.

"Murtagh, where was the location that was burned down?" He asked.

Murtagh took the marker and circled a location close to the Spine, a mountain range just north of Carvahall.

"Yeah, you don't get much more privacy than out there." Axel murmured.

"Is there a place that's close to there, but not obviously so, and that would get the necessary privacy?" Arya asked.

Murtagh looked over the area thoroughly. He cursed inwardly when he found no such place. To the others he shook his head.

"How about bomb rooms?" Thorn spoke quietly.

"Too public." Murtagh said and shook his head.

"Not the private ones." Nasuada said, suddenly brightening. "Rich families build their own bomb rooms. If he has the proper contacts he could have someone build a HQ for him posing it as a 'bomb room'."

Murtagh would have kissed the woman hadn't he been too busy pushing Axel out to get the documents over the private bomb rooms in the city. His mind was spinning as he thought. Doing something like that screamed 'Galbatorix'. And he called himself an expert?

"Pull up everyone we know has the money to pull this off! I want those documents in front of me when Axel gets back." Murtagh commanded sharply.

Vanir surprisingly snapped into action and started to cross off candidates that were unlikely. Murtagh stood back and massaged his aching arm absentmindedly. He wasn't sure why it was still aching; he had taken painkillers not that long ago. A similar throb in his heart answered his question. He wasn't letting anything happen to Eragon, even if it was the last thing he did.

"How long do you reckon we have before they do anything to him?" Nasuada asked in a tone that was meant to be calm.

It cracked midway. Saphira buried her head deeper into Thorn's chest and choked down a sob by the sound of it. Murtagh clenched his jaw.

"If I know them right, forty-eight hours. But seeing as Rider knows what sick people they actually are..." Murtagh directed his murderous glare at the wall. "I'd say we have less than twenty-four. Galbatorix is bound to have found him even more intriguing if Rider has blabbed about me, something that is all too likely."

"Damnit." Arya cursed.

Murtagh couldn't have agreed with her more.

"Here they are, Tag." Axel said as he stumbled inside the room and kicked the door shut behind him. "The list was surprisingly short."

"Good." Murtagh said huskily. "Let's hear it."

"Out of the people we know have a connection to Galbatorix, only five of them have a bomb room." The blond said and recited their names.

Vanir crossed off the remaining names after Axel was done. Murtagh stared at the board in a disheartened manner. There were too many names.

"We need to narrow that list down." Thorn said calmly.

"Who already have a bomb room under their homes? Some could have gotten paranoid and built two." Arya asked.

Alagaësia had been in the middle of many wars, even participating in some a few decades ago. Many bomb rooms were a product of that time. But because of natural hurricanes that tended to arrive during overly wet winters and earthquakes that could strike; many rich families build bomb rooms or whatever else they felt like to make sure they had somewhere to duck and hide if anything happened.

"Uh, two." Axel answered a few seconds later. "The Choles and the Dimans."

"Chole. There was a case dealing with him ten years ago, narcotics if I remember correctly." Ajihad spoke suddenly. "Galbatorix wouldn't choose someone who can get police on their doorstep as quickly as them."

"Diman, where is his secondary room?" Murtagh spat to a steadily fidgeting Axel.

"Near the cemetery, close to the Spine actually, but far enough that the forest hasn't begun yet." Axel said and pointed to the location on the map, his eyes darting from the 

place his finger was pointing at to the file in his hands. "He owns a bit of land there as well."

Murtagh smirked.

"Perfect."

"Get a team together, we need to move in and make sure we have the right location ASAP!" Ajihad barked. "Therr, call SWAT. I need every available team and members they've got!"

Suddenly the room was filled with chaos. Vanir had taken out his phone and was speaking rapidly to whoever was on the other line. Thorn had led Saphira out of the room while Axel had started to gather the papers that were lying about. Arya and Nasuada were discussing the plan of action with Ajihad loudly as Thorn once again entered. The redhead stopped beside Murtagh and looked at the mess with him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." Murtagh replied. "But you can't hold me back from this one, Thorn. I'm coming with. Whether you like it or not."

Thorn smirked wryly.

"I know." He said simply and clasped his friend's shoulder reassuringly. "We'll bring him back, unscratched."

"We better." The other growled. "Or I'll put a bullet through Galbatorix's head, regulations or no fucking regulations."

"Morann!" Ajihad called.

"I'm coming, sir." Murtagh replied sharply. "My decision is nonnegotiable."

The room stopped moving for a short second. Murtagh kept his chin high as Ajihad stared him in the eyes. Slowly the older man nodded, his eyes twinkling in recognition of his own words echoed back at him.

"Wouldn't have gone without you, son." He replied ruggedly. "But keep your head clear."

Murtagh smirked confidentially.

"Wouldn't dream of doing anything else, sir."

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(08.57 PM - Monday 16__th__ of June. Inside Galbatorix's HQ, location unknown)_

Eragon hadn't done anything else but stare at the wall and think since he had woken up. He had refused to eat everything that had been brought to him. He didn't even want to think about what sort of drugs that could have been hidden in the food. He hadn't even dared to drink! Of course, because of him being extra careful he was hungry and thirsty beyond words. He knew he could survive three days without drinking, but at that point three days seemed like three years. It seemed impossible!

He looked up when he heard the door open. He narrowed his eyes at the guard that put a tray down on the floor and kicked it forward.

"Durza says for you ta eat somethin'." He said in a thick and rough voice. "Or the boss'll be mighty displeased."

"Your boss can go and fuck himself." Eragon snarled.

The man stepped back in surprised. It was the first time Eragon had bothered to answer.

"Durza says for me ta kick some sense into ya if ya don't eat."

"I dare you to." Eragon growled.

Inside he was amazed over how tough he was able to play. He was actually terrified. What if the guard actually came over and started to beat him?! He was in no condition to fight back. He would be easy prey. A too easy prey.

Amazingly enough, the guard just shifted uncomfortably.

"The food ain't drugged." The man said and shifted back into his usual position. "The boss wants ya ta be all there in ye head when ya meet him."

Eragon snorted.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" He said coldly.

"Yes. My boss might not be the kindest man around, but he never lies."

Eragon shot back and felt his back hit the wall. He glared at the new figure that had come into view.

"Come now, Eragon. I'm sure you're hungry." Durza said and smiled his ever creepy smile.

The brunet didn't answer. He just looked away from the man he had come to hate more and more since meeting him.

"I'll leave the food just in case, shall I?" Durza said sweetly. "I'll be back soon for you. Galbatorix is looking very forward to meeting you."

Eragon shuddered as the door closed. He sure as hell wasn't looking forward to that. His eyes slowly drifted to the plate that had just been given to him. He had to admit that the guard had a point. Wasn't it Murtagh who had called Galbatorix a 'sadistic motherfucker'? Sadists usually liked to inflict as much pain as possible on their victims, and to have them feel all that pain. So, if his assumptions were correct, than the food should theoretically be clean.

The brunet stood up, picked up the tray and placed it beside him. He sniffed the food, but couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary. There were of course odourless drugs which were far more likely for a gang like _the Forsworn_ to use. Sighing, Eragon decided to at least try the food.

He ate slowly, carefully making sure that he didn't taste anything he wasn't supposed to be tasting. He finished the small meal and drank in an equally slow manner. Eragon hadn't eaten anything since midday, and he didn't want to finish everything without at least feeling a little sated.

He pushed the tray away and pulled his legs up against his body. Eragon leaned his chin on his knees and continued to stare into the air. As he sat there he couldn't help but to think of Murtagh, and if he had sat like he was doing now many years ago. He wondered how Murtagh had managed to escape and gave himself a mental slap for not asking him when he had had the chance.

For now all he could do was to sit back and wait. A small part of him was glad, because finally he was going to learn why Galbatorix wanted him. But most of all he was scared. He just hoped the others knew where he was and were on their way, no matter how unlikely that was. Eragon had long ago decided that if he got caught, he wasn't going to let Galbatorix break him. He knew how much that would hurt Murtagh. No, he was going to stay strong and get the hell out of there. Even if it was the last thing he did.

"Eragon, it's time."

Eragon didn't jump this time. He had been prepared for Durza to come and get him. He simply glared at the other man and stood up. He walked out of the room and allowed himself to be led down the hall.

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(10.48 PM - Monday 16__th__ of June. On a road leading towards the northern forest in Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

"Everyone's set and ready, sir." Nasuada said as she finished the radio check.

Ajihad nodded.

"The radio is good to go? And everyone has their weapon?" He asked.

Nasuada gave a quick nod.

"The first team has arrived and will let us know what they find." The dark haired woman said and turned back to the monitors inside the van.

The team were all dressed in bullet-proof vests and protective glasses. Murtagh had had his arm wrapped up extra just for the trip. He didn't want any cramps to make him unable to shoot back. He stuffed his gun into the holster around his hips and leaned back in his seat. His body was filled to the rim with adrenaline and they hadn't even arrived yet.

"Relax, Murtagh."

Murtagh opened his eyes and stared into his best friend's eyes.

"I'm trying to." He murmured back. "But it's kind of hard when I think about who we're going after."

"Then try to think about Rider instead." Thorn murmured.

"Yeah, like that'll help." Murtagh said with a wry smile. "That will just anger me even more."

Thorn let out a quiet sigh.

"Don't do anything stupid and don't leave the team behind." He murmured and turned away.

Murtagh smirked to himself. Maybe he should start to warn people about giving him ideas?

"Captain, team Alpha has made a positive I.D. Some of the men there are definitely in Galbatorix's gang." Nasuada said urgently.

"Tell them to wait for us." Ajihad said and strapped on his own vest.

Nasuada turned back to give the command. Even though Murtagh sat only a few seats away from her he couldn't hear a thing. The only thing he could hear was the beat of his heart, his suddenly loud breaths and his thoughts seemed to echo inside his mind. They were finally going to take the bastard down.

The car finally came to a stop and everyone but Nasuada jumped out. Ajihad led them over to where the heads of the three SWAT teams had gathered.

"What's the status?" Ajihad asked in a quiet murmur.

"We've made a positive I.D. on every man we've seen so far, Captain. One man even spotted Durza a couple of minutes ago."

"I don't know if I should be happy or pissed they were hiding right under our noses." Ajihad said in a low voice. "Alright, you are to stay in touch with Detective Black at all times. If any of your men see Rider, tell them to report back to her immediately."

The three leaders nodded and began to communicate with their separate teams. Ajihad walked back to the four remaining members of the team and lowered his voice.

"If Rider is spotted, then we aren't going to move in unless SWAT says it's clear. I'm not going to lose any of you in this." The man paused. "Galbatorix will not let anyone that crosses him live, do you understand? Stay clear from him."

Murtagh nodded along reluctantly. Like hell he was going to let SWAT have all the fun. He was going in there. He narrowed his eyes and focused his attention back at the Captain.

"Especially you, Morann. I do not want to see you close to that man. You of all people know what he's capable of." Ajihad said in a stern tone.

Murtagh just smirked.

"Sir, team Zeta has made a positive I.D. Rider is in there." The tallest of the SWAT leaders called out.

Ajihad closed his eyes for a second before he turned and half-ran back towards the three men. They had moved towards the van Nasuada sat in, which was covered by shrubbery. The graveyard was just close by, close enough for them to smell the dirt. Right in front of them was an innocent looking house, rusty and faded with age. Behind that there had been built three smaller warehouses that seemed to have been there for as long as the house. But Murtagh knew different. Galbatorix had had those set up. They were looking at his HQ. And one of those buildings housed Eragon... and Galbatorix. They needed to find out which.

Murtagh and the rest of the team followed Ajihad in silence as he stepped into the van and listened in on the message the SWAT team was sending in.

"Team Zeta, where did you spot the target?" Nasuada asked calmly, though her hand was slightly shaking.

"_The southern warehouse. We spotted him being led out of the northern building by two men and into the southern one. We haven't seen Galbatorix yet."_

"Do you recognize the men with Rider?"

"_One of them is Durza Shade."_ The reply came almost instantly.

Murtagh swore mentally. He looked onto the ground he had to cover. The southern building was close by, but not enough. He could be captured long before he was close enough to enter. He had to take that risk.

"I want all but a few men to pull back to a safe distance. We can't let them know we're coming." Ajihad told the SWAT leaders. "We need to move in once we've spotted Galbatorix. This is our only chance to catch him."

Murtagh nodded mentally to himself. It was now or never.

He pulled the gun out of his belt and made sure his glasses weren't falling off before sneaking away from the team. Vanir was too busy arguing with Ajihad about a strategy to notice him. Arya stood behind Nasuada and listened in as she directed the men onto safer ground. Thorn was busy with listening in as well, but he looked up for a second. That second was all it took. Murtagh sent his friend a half-wave before he ran in the opposite direction.

"MORANN!"

Murtagh grinned dryly. Figures that the Captain would yell out first before remembering that he had an earpiece on him.

"_Morann, get your ass back here!"_

Murtagh smirked to himself. He ducked away from a couple of SWAT agents before he found a better route towards the buildings. The trees would keep him hidden from sight, both from his team and from Galbatorix's men.

"_Morann."_ Ajihad growled.

"I can't do that, Captain. I'm the only one that can get him out of there unharmed, and you know it." Murtagh paused to duck under a couple of branches. "You wouldn't have let me come hadn't you known that."

"_It's too dangerous for you to go in there alone! Get back here and let a SWAT agent go with you."_

"Sorry Captain, but that's a bad idea. I have to do this alone." Murtagh murmured as he ducked out of the trees.

Good, he had finally arrived. He measured the distance between the trees and the building. It would have to do. He ran forward and ducked behind the corner of the aging building.

"_Morann, I can understand that you feel you need to do this alone. But I can't allow you."_ Ajihad said firmly.

"Sir, I **have **to do this." Murtagh whispered.

There were two guards coming. Just perfect. Murtagh moulded himself up against the wall and waited for them to round the corner. Before the first one could fully step around the corner Murtagh had punched him in the stomach and knocked him unconscious by a blow to the back of his neck. The second one had his gun pulled out but Murtagh just punched his nose in and watched him fall to the floor. The hazel eyed man wiped the blood away on his black pants.

"And I'm doing this." He continued. "The code word is _dare_. I'm going in."

Murtagh moved along the wall, keeping his grip firm around the gun as he tried to find the door. He found it and let out a smirk of success. He reached out to open it.

"_Morzanson."_

Murtagh paused. No one had called him that in eleven years.

"Sir?" Murtagh replied tensely.

Ajihad sighed.

"_Get out of there alive. You and Rider."_ He paused. _"We're waiting for your call."_

"You just have the men ready to move in. I'll take care of the rest."

Murtagh allowed himself a small grin before he put on a neutral mask and pulled down the doorknob. It was unlocked. Murtagh frowned, but slipped inside nonetheless. It was too easy, but he didn't allow himself to care. He was coming for Eragon and he wasn't leaving without him.

There were no guards for him to take out on the inside. In fact, it was barren. Murtagh frowned. He shook his head and began to search the floor. He found the latch and pulled it up. Then he began to walk down the steep stairs.

The basement had been build almost like a maze. But Murtagh knew instinctively which tunnels to chose. It was far too much alike the HQ Galbatorix had burned down all those years ago. It was almost like he had been expecting Murtagh to come back. Twice as he moved down the tunnels he had to take down a guard or two. He easily knocked them unconscious before moving on. Murtagh wasn't interested in killing them. There was only one man that he planned to kill that night, two if he got the chance.

He rounded another corner and found himself in front of a straight path. He changed the hand he had held the weapon in and continued to walk. The gun was now in his left hand, the one he preferred. Slowly he could see a light becoming bigger in front of him. He was nearing the centre of the building, where Galbatorix no doubt was waiting. He slowed his walk as he came even closer.

He stepped up to the door which had been left ajar and pushed it open. It let out a loud bang when it hit the wall inside the room. Murtagh stepped over the threshold with his head held high.

"Long time, no see... Murtagh."

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(11.01 PM - Monday 16__th__ of June. Inside Galbatorix's HQ in Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

Eragon had shaken of the guard's hand when he had tried to direct him down the hall. He could walk just fine without help, as he had told the guard. He had felt Durza leer at the scene, but had ignored him. If he could, then he was going to ignore Durza as much as possible.

He was very surprised when he found himself being led up a staircase. He saw Durza push a latch in the ceiling up and felt his eyes widen when he found himself inside an empty warehouse. He had been underground all that time?

Eragon shook his head and tried to focus on where he was being led next. He tried to see outside of the massive windows around him, but all he could see was darkness. Durza opened the door and led them outside. Eragon shivered slightly in the chill air. He wondered if he should try to escape, but was disheartened when he saw guards patrolling around. But he didn't let the disappointment show. He schooled his face into an emotionless mask and followed the oily haired man into another building.

Again he was led to a latch and down under the building. Eragon briefly wondered how many tunnels there were down there. He tried to keep track of where they were going, but each tunnel was identical to the next. There was no way he could remember every turn.

The brunet wondered if they were going to continue walking until the end of time when the hallway finally came to an end. The guard that had been walking behind him walked up to the door and pushed it open. Durza walked inside. Eragon didn't want to step after him; he knew what was on the other side of that door. _Galbatorix_.

Before he could make up his mind whether to follow Durza or make a break for it, the guard had pushed him inside. Durza whispered a command to him and the guard left them. The door stayed halfway open behind him. Eragon felt himself being forcefully turned around and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Come, let's say hello to the boss." Durza whispered into his ear.

Eragon turned his head way in disgust. Durza only laughed. Eragon forced himself to hold in a shudder and followed a few steps behind Durza. The man came to a stop at the end of the huge room. The brunet was unable to see what was inside of the room; there was too little light inside of it. He suspected Galbatorix had done that for a reason. Eragon kept his eyes at the floor as the man beside him began to speak.

"Here he is, as I promised." Durza said respectfully, talking to someone Eragon couldn't see.

"You did well."

Eragon had to shudder. The voice was so cold it nearly stopped his heart and so lazed with malice that Eragon could taste it in the air. He had no doubt who he was standing in front of.

"Eragon, at last we meet." The leer on his face was present in his voice. "Lift your head up so that I can see your face."

Eragon really didn't want to do as he said. But from out of the corner of his eye he could see Durza stepping forward to make him do so. Eragon sneered at the man and lifted his chin.

In front of him sat a tall and strong looking man. He was bald and there was a sinister leer on his face. The intense and almost white, light blue eyes were staring down at him. There was a hint of black stubble on his face, framing the strong jaw. It was Galbatorix King in all his glory.

"You're just like I imagined you to be." Galbatorix drawled in a very pleased voice.

Eragon wondered how someone could look so downright cruel and sound so pleased without changing his stone-cold mask. But it was not a trait he envied. The day he envied Galbatorix was a day that would never come.

Eragon glared, but didn't answer.

"The pet doesn't want to talk?" Galbatorix leered.

"I'm not your pet!" The brunet snarled and spat at the floor before the man.

Before Eragon quite knew what had happened, he was lying on the floor with a hand cradling his cheek. He brushed away the blood from the corner of his mouth. Not only was his cheek throbbing, but he was sure he had split his lip as well.

"Tut tut, Eragon. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

Eragon was too busy staring at the man that had slapped him to care about Galbatorix. Durza was staring eagerly, almost hungrily, at his face, just where the brunet knew a smear of blood was left behind. Eragon felt a stab of fear enter him. It was just his luck that Galbatorix had someone working for him that got excited at the sight of blood. He was doomed.

"Wait, I forgot. She died, didn't she?" Galbatorix continued.

Hadn't Eragon been staring at Durza, he was sure he would have missed the flinch that crossed his face. It almost made Eragon forget what Galbatorix had said. Almost.

"Just one mistake in the pile of many, don't you agree?" The blue eyed man hissed.

"Boss, I -"

"It doesn't matter." Galbatorix said and effectively shut Durza up. "I've finally gotten what we came here for. And soon we'll get what we didn't even ask for."

"Why did you mention mom? You aren't allowed to talk about her, you sick freak!" Eragon spat when he finally found an opportunity to speak.

Galbatorix smirked.

"Didn't the police tell you? My, they haven't gotten any better over the years." He chuckled. "Didn't you ask anyone why I wanted you, Eragon?"

The brunet just sneered.

"And here I thought you had gotten quite _close_ to dear Murtagh."

For some reason, just hearing the gang leader speak Murtagh's name angered Eragon more than he thought was possible.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Eragon shouted angrily and leaped to his feet.

But before he could as much as take a step forward, he found himself being held back by someone much bigger and stronger than himself. The only thing he could see of his capturer was his bulky frame. He tried to struggle himself out of the grip, but it only tightened. The arms which were being held behind his back were beginning to hurt.

"Don't put too much force into your hold, Shruikan. We wouldn't want the pet to lose the mobility in his arms." Galbatorix said with an even darker smirk.

Eragon forced himself not to hyperventilate. He was sure that this Shruikan could break his arms without even breaking a sweat.

"But back to your questions, my pet. It's time we lingered your thirst for knowledge." Galbatorix said and stood up.

"I wouldn't trust anything you told me anyway. What's the point?"

Galbatorix took a step forward, his eyes gleaming in the soft light like that of a cat. Eragon had to keep himself from flinching. The sinister man was steadily getting closer to him and there was nothing he could do to get away.

"But you will have no choice to believe me, Eragon." Galbatorix drawled. "You'll find yourself unable to do anything but to believe every word I say."

"I'd rather trust the devil than you." Eragon growled.

A pained cry left his lips when the hold on his arms tightened and he fell to his knees. He panted for air and tried not to make another sound at the new and more painful grip his arms were in.

"Tut tut, how untrusting you are. You'll soon find that the devil and I are very good friends." Galbatorix chuckled. "But why don't we begin our tale where it all began; with your mother."

Eragon, who had been glaring at the floor, found himself looking up at this.

"Once upon a time, I wanted your dear mother to join me. Sadly, she seemed rather unwilling. She escaped from her cell and met that pathetic excuse of a man, your father." Galbatorix sighed almost sadly. "She disappeared completely from my radar. Until you came into this world, that is."

Eragon looked away. He didn't like what he was hearing. He tried to force himself to focus on something else, but found that he couldn't. The numbing of his arms and Galbatorix's silky voice penetrated any barrier he tried to create in his mind. He was trapped.

"Sadly she still refused to see sense. So _someone_ felt it would be a good idea to threaten her beloved husband. That backfired quite nicely, didn't it, Shade?" Galbatorix said with a sneer.

Durza winced. Eragon felt red hot anger and indescribable pain rage through him. He knew he had seen him before. He had seen the redhead the day his parents had been killed. He had pulled the trigger!

Even though his insides were choking him he remained calm on the outside. Oh, how he would have loved to move, to punch, maim or kill Durza with all his might, but he was trapped. Only a lone tear escaping his right eye spoke of the conflict of emotions raging inside of him.

"But luckily he saw something else. He saw you, my pet. And ever since that day I've been looking for you. I nearly had you a time or two, but some people insist on screwing up." Galbatorix said, the dark aura around him becoming deadlier still. "But even a clown can get their final trick right."

At this a pair of deadly blue eyes stared straight into Eragon's. Eragon tried to look away, but was paralysed. It was only when Galbatorix reached out his hand that he woke up. Eragon, feeling quite desperate, spat in the sinister man's face.

A loud yell escaped the brunet's throat when his arms were bent back even further and his head was bent backwards painfully. He could see his capturer's face now. Black hair hang around his face and a pair of dead grey eyes glared down at him. Eragon tried to gulp, but found himself gasping for breath instead as a knife was pressed against his throat. Shruikan had been holding his arms behind his back with only one hand. Now that other hand was busy holding a knife to his skin. He felt a drop of blood slide down his throat when the blade shifted against his throat slightly.

"No one disrespects the boss." Shruikan hissed in a deep and thick voice.

Eragon hadn't feared for his life when he had entered the room, only his mind. But now he was scared to the bone.

"It is quite alright, Shruikan. He's allowed a few mistakes. **You** are not."

The dark haired man sneered at Eragon one last time before Eragon's head was snapped forward. The knife ghosted around his throat until it was removed. The brunet gasped in a breath he didn't even know he had needed.

"Eragon, Eragon... what are we going to do with you?" Galbatorix said disappointedly as he wiped away the spit from his face.

"You can let me go." Eragon said in a slight whisper. "I'll never give you what you want anyway."

"It's not too late for that, my pet." Galbatorix chuckled.

"I'm not your pet, alright?! And I'm never going to be one of your fucktoys! I'll rather kill myself." Eragon yelled.

"Don't." Galbatorix spoke calmly.

Eragon frowned. When he saw the knife being slowly taken away from his exposed neck, he realised what had almost happened.

"But you see, Eragon, you will have no choice but to submit to me." Galbatorix drawled with a smug smirk on his face. "It's either your life or Murtagh's."

The brunet was confused. Why was he bringing up Murtagh?

The door suddenly flew up with a loud bang in the other end of the room. The grip around Eragon's arms tightened a notch, but he managed to hold in a pained yell. He found himself forcefully moved so that his face was in the direction of the door. He saw an unmistakeable figure enter the room. Eragon had never felt so torn by relief and despair before.

"Long time, no see... Murtagh."

* * *

**A/N **I'm sorry!! :hides: I know you must be getting tired of all my damn cliff-hangers, but sometimes they're necessary. :sheepish:

Before I get question upon question asking "_but I thought his surname was Morann?! Where does Morzanson come from?_" I'll explain. As mentioned in chapter 4, Murtagh had a lot of personal information erased from his record. This was done to hide him from Galbtorix and his spies. His original surname was Morzanson, but when Tornac saved him he made sure to get Murtagh's surname changed. This way he could have a fresh start. Morzan was, and still is in this universe, a very famous part of Galbatorix's gang. Murtagh would never have been accepted anywhere if he had kept his surname, and neither would he have gotten away from Galbatorix in the long run. But why does Ajihad know it then? Simple. Ajihad knew Murtagh when he was a teenager. In fact, he was Tornac's co-worker. He helped Murtagh move away and hide from his past. Ajihad uses his old name here to get Murtagh's attention. It is the one thing that can capture Murtagh's attention, no matter which mood he is in.

When it comes to Galbatorix's interest in Eragon, as the chapter said, it was because of Eragon's mother. In my story, Eragon is practically the replica of his mother Selena. Galbatorix was obsessed with the idea of having her in his gang, as his "pet" if you will. But Durza shot her when she fought back and tried to keep him from killing Brom, Eragon's father. Durza shot her by mistake and had to shoot Brom to keep him from identifying him. But he was spared from Galbatorix's wrath only because he saw Selena's dear child, Eragon. After seeing a picture of Eragon, Galbatorix became obsessed with having Eragon in his mother's stead. And so he has looked around for him for eleven years. The reason he captured boys with their names beginning with an "E" was because Eragon was wearing a sweater with the letter "E" sowed onto the front. Selena's dying words was her son's name as well, but Durza only managed to catch the first letter, "E", before she died. The boys were killed simply because, as Murtagh said in chapter 5, they weren't the one Galbatorix was looking for. They couldn't afford to let them loose, and Galbatorix didn't want anyone other than Eragon. No one else was good enough. If you have any further questions about this, please let me know.

I also have news for you guys. It seems to me now that I'll only be able to post the first chapter in the sequel before I leave with my parents, if I decide to post it. I don't know how Internet status is where I'm going, so that I won't promise anything and not deliver. I'll say just say that I most likely won't be able to answer any reviews or PMs in two weeks. I'll let you know later when I leave. Because of this I have a proposition for you. You can chose, if you review, to vote either alternative **a** or **b**.

**a)** I post the first chapter before I leave. If you chose this alternative, know that the chapter ends in a cliff-hanger that you'll have to be able to stomach it until I get home. And, when I get home, I'll be pretty cramped up with leaving for college and such. I have no idea when I'll be able to post chapter two.

**b)** I don't post the first chapter until I get home. Of course, the same rules apply here. I don't know which college I'm going to yet, or how Internet status is there at all!

I will keep you updated on how Internet status is where I'm going. If I, miraculously enough, have Internet, I'll go ahead and post the sequel when I have the time. But, be warned that this is highly unlikely.

The next part should be up either later this week or early next week. _Red Haze_ is not yet finished! There are still two parts left. To be able to participate in the vote, you'll have to review! Also, reviews really brighten up my day and make me write faster. So, please review! :wink:

I know you may already know some of the words, but I'm adding them all just in case.

**Police Speak:**

_ASAP_ – short for As Soon As Possible

_Team (insert name)_ – (in my story) SWAT teams that make sure the coast is clear for the "normal" cops to move in

_Sadists_ – I'm not sure if this is true. All I know is that sadists like to inflict pain upon others. Since I've made Galbatorix a super sadist, I figured that he'd want his 'victims' to feel every hit and remember them afterwards. Drugs, in his opinion, have a nasty habit of sometimes causing his victims to forget the pain he inflicted upon them. Also, he likes to have them clear in their heads so that he can break them down mentally without any additional help.

_I.D._ – short for Identify

_HQ_ – short for Head Quarters

_Code Word_ – in a situation when the police can only hear what's going on, e.g. an undercover agent is sabotaging a drug deal, there's a word the police comes up with in advance. This is for the agent's safety, so that he can get out unharmed if his cover is blown or if the police are there to sabotage something. Once this word is spoken by the agent, the police move in and take over the situation


	7. Zenith

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon or anything associated with the Inheritance Series.

**Claimer: **I, SussieKitten, own this plot and the story. Borrow or steal my plot, my original characters (Axel) or story and I will report you. I also own my version of Saphira/Thorn/Shruikan's human appearances.

**Warnings:** Slash/Shōnen-ai – meaning mild guy x guy action. Swearing or strong language. A hint of Torture – a character or two will get smacked or beaten around a bit, but not much. Hurt/Injuries – a character or two will get hurt. Character Death – Genuine (Paolini's) Character this time. Gore and Blood – while it's not a crime scene this time, there will be some "mess". If any of this disturbs you, click on the "back" button. I won't tolerate any flames.

**A/N **I have added an important note at the end of this chapter. Don't worry, it's not a bad thing, but I would really like you all to read it. It will make you understand a certain character more. And, as always, a huge thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! Not to mention everyone who has put this story on their favourite/alert.

And last but not least, a huge thanks to my beta **dragonrider713**! What would I do without you, hon? ;)

* * *

**RED HAZE**

**Part Seven; Zenith**

_(11.26 PM - Monday 16__th__ of June. Inside Galbatorix's HQ in Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

The first thing Murtagh saw upon entering the room was Eragon. The brunet had been turned to face him. There was an angry bruise forming on his cheek and a thin cut along his throat that was bleeding ever so slightly. There was also a small cut on his bottom lip. But what hit Murtagh most was the look of pain on his face.

"Release him." Murtagh said coldly, taking pleasure in hearing his voice travel across the room without having to yell.

"I'm so glad that you could join us, Murtagh." Galbatorix said as if Murtagh hadn't spoken.

Murtagh sneered. He gripped the glasses that had been covering his eyes and threw them onto the floor. The man hadn't changed in eleven years. It was as if time had stood still. And it seemed like Galbatorix's trusty bodyguard Shruikan Darc hadn't changed either. He looked as dead as always.

"I don't think you heard me. I said, **release** him!" Murtagh repeated icily.

"Who?" Galbatorix smirked. "Eragon's here on his own free will."

"Bullshit." Murtagh growled and slowly began to walk closer to the trio. "You kidnapped him, you disgusting mother-fucker."

The hazel eyed man allowed himself to enjoy the sight of Shruikan becoming angry. He remembered well how the man reacted to his boss being disrespected. But Shruikan was unable to attack him now. That was, until Durza stepped forward to take his place, of course. Murtagh knew he had to be inside the room somewhere, hiding in the shadows like he was prone to do. Durza had gotten his last name for a reason.

Galbatorix just continued to smirk.

"Murtagh, get back! It's a trap!!"

Murtagh had to force himself to not pull out the gun he had hidden in the back lining of his jeans. He needed a small element of surprise, and the knife he had hidden inside his jacket wouldn't be enough. But the sight of Shruikan towering over Eragon, holding a deadly blade harshly against his neck, was almost enough to break him.

"Don't worry about me, kiddo. I know what I'm doing." Murtagh told Eragon calmly, though inside he was raging.

If he had the chance, he was taking Shruikan down first. A suicide mission perhaps, but he would gladly take it.

"I see that the years in the force haven't taught you a lot." Galbatorix said tauntingly.

"They have taught me a hell of a lot more than you'll ever know." The dark haired brunet growled. "Now, let Eragon go."

"Why should I? We're having so much... fun." Galbatorix leered.

"If you lay as much as a hand on him, you sick fuck, then I swear I'll rip you to pieces with my bare hands."

Before Murtagh could even blink, Shruikan had released Eragon from his hold and had started to run towards him. Murtagh narrowed his eyes as Durza suddenly jumped out and held Eragon back in the same way as Shruikan had. A fresh blast of anger coursed through him as the brunet let out a cry of pain. If Eragon left with a broken arm, there was going to be hell to pay.

Murtagh was just able to duck out of the way as Shruikan swung a fist at him. The man was going to be impossible to stop now. The hazel eyed man tried not to think about his odds against Shruikan. So far, no one had gotten out of a fight with him alive.

Murtagh crouched to avoid another flying fist and checked that his gun was still in place on his way down. He ripped it out of its place and stuffed it into its holder in his belt. He couldn't afford to lose it, element of surprise be damned.

He was vaguely aware of a yell or two from Eragon during their fight. He was sure even Durza tried to talk Galbatorix into ending it. If Galbatorix ordered it, he knew Shruikan would stop in a heartbeat. Murtagh also knew that Galbatorix wouldn't stop his bodyguard. He was enjoying the fight too much to do that.

A sharp cry from Eragon made him lose his concentration for just a second. That was all it took. Shruikan was instantly there and punched him almost clear across the room. Murtagh spat out the blood in his mouth and dried away the residue with the back of his hand. He glared over at the three behind Shruikan's towering form. There was another knife against Eragon's neck now, courtesy of Galbatorix himself. Murtagh knew what that meant. He wasn't just fighting for himself anymore.

A battle cry made him shift his attention over to Shruikan. The bulky man was charging towards him again. Murtagh crouched to steady his balance and waited for the other to arrive. If Shruikan wanted to fight, then he was going to have to come to him to get it.

As Murtagh crouched, ducked and parried Shruikan's blows and kicks, he silently thanked Tornac for making him take martial arts classes, or he wouldn't have stood a chance against Shruikan at all. But while he could land in a blow or two, he wasn't doing much or any damage. The other man could throw Murtagh across the room or break every bone in 

his body if he wasn't careful, but there was little Murtagh could do other than to parry. That was, if he continued to play fair.

The hazel eyed man smirked and waited for the opportune moment. He needed to be careful if he didn't want to be taken down while he took the other down. Murtagh chanced a quick look to see where their fight had taken them. They were too far away from the others. He needed to be more aggressive.

Murtagh felt another blow hit him and allowed himself to fall to the floor. There he caught himself by his forearms and pushed back up, kicking Shruikan forcefully in the chest. Shruikan stumbled back a few steps. Murtagh took advantage of his confusion to push the stronger man even further back. He couldn't allow another blow to hit him; even Shruikan wouldn't fall for the same trick twice.

They had managed to fight their way closer to the unmoving trio. Murtagh could feel his strength fading away. He needed to act fast. He would have wanted to be closer to them, but it would have to do.

Just then Shruikan bent his upper body down, his punch going for Murtagh's heart-region. Dodging away from an attack that would either have incapacitated or killed him, Murtagh jumped around Shruikan's body. He ripped out the gun from its holder and slammed it hard against the back of Shruikan's head. The older man stumbled and started to fall. Murtagh finished his blow by slamming his hand in the back of the black haired man's neck. Shruikan fell to the floor unconscious.

Murtagh stared down at the man as he tried to ease his breathing. When he was sure Shruikan was out cold, he turned around and pointed his weapon at the two other men.

"Come on, I **dare** you." He growled at them.

Durza was staring in shock at the body behind Murtagh, but Murtagh didn't care about him. His focus was on Galbatorix. The man was looking at him calmly, though Murtagh could see a slight unease in his eyes. Murtagh smirked.

"I won't tell you again. Let. Eragon. _Go_."

Galbatorix narrowed his eyes.

"Would you really risk Eragon's life by threatening me?"

Murtagh felt his smirk widen. Finally Galbatorix wasn't playing any games. The hazel eyed man stepped forward, his gun pointed at the bald man as he walked.

"Would you risk **your** life by not listening to me?" Murtagh countered.

The knife was pressed harder against Eragon's neck. Murtagh snarled and stopped in his place. He was twenty feet away from them now.

"Throw away your weapon, or I'll slit his throat." Galbatorix said coldly.

"And throw away ten years of looking for the one who got away? Another eleven years of looking for him? I don't think you will." Murtagh said and sneered.

Galbatorix pulled Eragon out of Durza's hold and gripped the brunet's arm tightly. The knife was moved to press against the unmarked part of the brunet's neck. Eragon continued to stare hopelessly at Murtagh, but the other man refused to meet his eyes. Murtagh knew that if he did, his act would be revealed.

"You will let us go, or I _will_ kill the boy."

Murtagh's sneer deepened. Galbatorix slowly began to move towards where Murtagh knew there was a secondary exit. But he wouldn't let himself be tricked that easily. The dark haired man turned to his right and fired a shot at the man that had been trying to sneak up on him. Galbatorix turned around at Durza's yell of pain. The knife and sweetly smelling cloth fell from his grasp.

"I won't fall for that trick again." He growled at the bald man before turning his gaze to Durza.

The red haired man was holding onto his rapidly bleeding shoulder.

"An eye for an eye, bastard." Murtagh sneered. "And you said I wouldn't be able to kill you. Think again, asshole."

With that said Murtagh fired a shot and hit the red haired man between his eyes. Murtagh watched him sink completely to the floor and into a pool of his own blood and brains. The hazel eyed man spat on the dead man and turned back to Galbatorix.

"One last chance. Let Eragon go."

Galbatorix didn't hesitate in releasing his hold on the brunet and running out of the hidden door. Murtagh ran forward and was just able to catch Eragon before he fell to the floor.

"Are you alright, kiddo?" He whispered.

"You're nuts, you know that?" Eragon whispered back.

"I might have heard such rumours, yes." Murtagh joked softly.

"You... you could have -"

Eragon started to cough harshly and was unable to finish his sentence. Murtagh cursed loudly and ripped off a piece of his t-shirt. He bound it around Eragon's throat to stop the blood flow. Galbatorix had meant business after all.

"Don't speak, alright? Help is on its way." Murtagh murmured softly before speaking a little louder to someone he had forgotten had been with him all along. "And I could use some medical help down here."

"_You're lucky we were able to track your movements down there at all, Morann. You truly are suicidal."_

"Don't tell me that's news to you, sir?" He said and smirked.

"_Sadly, no. The help is nearly there."_ Ajihad said before cutting off their contact.

Murtagh sighed and looked back at the brunet in his arms.

"Just hold on, Eragon. We're getting out of here in no time. It's over."

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(11.21 AM - Thursday 19__th__ of June. Inside Elva's Memorial Hospital in Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

Eragon woke up feeling a bit disoriented. For a moment he wasn't even sure where he was. He rubbed his eyes and slowly felt the world around him come into focus.

"You're awake!"

Eragon, who had been trying to sit up, found himself pushed back down and hugged within an inch of his life. He could recognize that hug anywhere.

"Saphira, mind letting me go so that I can breathe?"

The blonde let go almost immediately and sat down on the chair beside the bed. Eragon looked up and saw three more familiar faces enter the room. Thorn nodded in acknowledgement while Arya and Axel sent him nearly identical relieved smiles.

"Finally up and about, eh?" Axel said in a semi-teasing voice.

"What do you mean, finally?" Eragon asked and absently massaged the back of his neck.

"Be careful!" Arya nearly shouted. "You have bandages all around your neck, Eragon."

The brunet stilled his hand. He felt around his neck more firmly and was surprised to find that Arya was right.

"How did that happen?" Eragon asked quietly.

"... You don't remember?" Saphira asked, her voice instantly taking on a worried tone.

"The doctor didn't say anything about head-trauma." Thorn commented.

"I'll go get him now!" Saphira said and practically leaped out of her chair.

"Oy, wait a minute!" Eragon exclaimed. "I'm fine. I remember, as much as I don't want to, I remember."

The four inside the room all came with a sigh of relief.

"I just, I don't remember them being put on. Hell, I don't remember coming here at all!"

"When we found you, you were unconscious." Thorn said in his deep voice. "You've been asleep for nearly two days. The doctors worked on you while you were unconscious."

"... Worked on me? Why does that make me nervous?" Eragon piped up softly.

"They just dressed your wounds, Eragon." Saphira said softly while taking one of his hands in hers. "You only had a couple of bruises."

"Compared to someone else, yeah." Axel said and snorted.

That comment made Eragon remember. He hadn't been alone in Galbatorix's HQ.

"Where's Murtagh?" He asked softly.

Thorn winced. Axel suddenly became interested in staring out of the window while Arya busied herself with checking his medical plate. Saphira just continued to stare into his eyes.

"Murtagh has been released from the hospital." Thorn answered after a short pause. "He forced them to release him, of course."

"The dude has to wear his sling for a couple of weeks, no sneaking off either, and he's got a couple of bruises. And just what does he do? He frigging threatens his way out of the hospital." Axel said before pausing. "I gotta learn how to do that."

Eragon watched as Axel was slapped in the back of his head, courtesy of his sister.

"Shut it, Axel." Arya said as she shook her head. "Murtagh's down at the station right now, if he knows what's best for him. I'm sure he'll visit once he has the time."

Somehow Eragon couldn't find it in him to believe that statement. There was something in the way Thorn was looking the other way.

"They're just going to keep you here a day or two for observation." Saphira was saying, but Eragon wasn't really paying attention.

Thorn was staring out of the window now, a frown on his usually emotionless face. Even Axel had gotten over the awkwardness and was looking at him again. There was something up with the redhead that Eragon couldn't ignore. Like there was something Thorn wasn't telling them... something he wasn't telling _him_. Eragon's heart clenched as he wondered if he really would see Murtagh again.

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(05.14 PM - Friday 27__th__ of June. Outside the local cemetery in Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

The rain was falling softly around him. It had been pouring an hour ago, but as soon as he had gotten closer to the gates, it seemed like the rain had taken pity on him and started to gradually lessen. Not that it bothered Murtagh much. His boots prevented his feet from getting wet and his jacket kept his frame dry. He had only pulled up the hood because he wasn't in the mood to feel the drops slide from his hair, down his neck and eventually down his spine. He had gotten enough chills there to last for a lifetime.

Murtagh stuffed his hands even further into the pocket of his coat. He had been starting in the same spot for what seemed like ages. It felt like he hadn't gone through those gates for a decade, and it had been a while since the last time. But something had made him get up and go outside that afternoon. He had watched an old woman walk in and out of the cemetery while he had been standing there. He knew there was a younger couple inside right now. Murtagh shook his head and pushed the gate open. It creaked as he moved it.

Murtagh walked down the path without really caring where he was walking. He passed the couple and continued down, going to the right when he came to a fork in the road. As he came to the slightly older part of the cemetery, he slowed down. Dark hair, wet from when he hadn't bothered to brush it away, hung into his eyes. Finally he came to a stop.

The grave in front of him was dark with age and rain. It was slightly green on the bottom from not being really tended to. But the flowers beneath it were blooming and had been tended to carefully. Murtagh crouched down and picked away the little weed that had grown forward since his last visit. Then he straightened up and pushed his hood back.

"Hello again, mom." He whispered. "I'm sorry it has been a while since my last visit. Work has kept me busy."

The upper name on the headstone was just a simple first name, _Serena_. Murtagh had never found out his mother's last name. He suspected she had been kidnapped at an early age, and that her file was somewhere in the database. But he couldn't know which database to search, so he had quickly lost hope. Under the name was her birth date and death date. As he had never known his mother, he had been surprised to have been taken to her grave by Tornac as a teenager. Tornac had paid for her burial and had given her a headstone. Murtagh had never been able to pay Tornac back for doing that for him. The man had even arranged for an inscription below her name. _Beloved mother. You will be dearly missed._

The hazel eyed man stared at that inscription for a while. He had asked Tornac about it once, before he had been killed. Tornac had told him that, had Serena been given the opportunity, she would have proven how good of a mother she would have been.

Murtagh shook his head and looked on the name written below hers. While he had some money from his father, and what he earned himself, he didn't have enough to bury his father somewhere else. For that was just what he had done, buried his father beside his mother. Under her inscription was another. _Morzan Teytor_. He had gotten his father's birth date and death date put on as well, but nothing more. It was more than the bastard deserved.

"I..." Murtagh sighed. "I just wanted you to know that we've caught him. We finally caught him, mom. Galbatorix is finally going away."

Murtagh stared down at the ground before he managed to gather the courage to look at the headstone again. It was almost as if looking at it meant that he was looking at his mother and that he really talking to her.

"But it doesn't change anything." He paused. "I can't let anyone get close to me, not again. I don't know how you'd react, had you been alive, but this is the way I feel."

Murtagh clenched his jaw and continued to stare down at the stone. His thoughts were taking a life of their own, wandering away from him. And, as his thoughts had been doing lately, they were centred on Eragon.

Just thinking his name made Murtagh wince. Eragon had been on his mind almost 24/7, and yet he hadn't visited him. He had heard from Thorn that he had been released the day after he had woken up. The cut around his throat was also healing nicely. Murtagh really hoped it wouldn't leave a scar. Just thinking about a scar marring that milky flesh made him want to break into the prison and kill Shruikan himself, and maybe Galbatorix too while he was at it. They had harmed his Eragon; it was only fair that he harmed them too!

The dark haired man groaned and fisted a hand through his hair. There he went again, calling Eragon something he wasn't! And never would be either. Eragon wasn't his and would never be, not if there was something Murtagh could do about it.

Suddenly his pocket began to vibrate. Murtagh sighed and fished out the phone in his pocket just as the song started to pick up.

"Yeah?"

"_Where the hell are you?_" A very masculine voice growled over the line.

Murtagh smirked to himself. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

"I'm chatting with the dead." Murtagh replied nonchalantly.

"_Oh, so you find the dead more interesting to talk to than the living? Like your shrink?_" Murtagh could practically hear the glare in Thorn's voice. "_You've _coincidentally_ missed all your appointments since you got back._"

"I don't need to see the police shrink just because I was involved in a shooting. I've experienced worse." The hazel eyed man drawled.

"_It's not a question of do or don't, it's the policy! It's a wonder you haven't been given the slip already._" Thorn said and sighed.

"You're awfully chatty today." Murtagh remarked.

"_I'm the only one you aren't ignoring. You're forcing me to be._" Thorn growled.

"Thorn -"

"_And why the hell are you ignoring the kid?! What the fuck has he done, huh?_" Thorn interrupted.

Murtagh had to pause. It had been a while since he had heard his friend swear. Thorn usually just stared someone to the ground. He didn't have to swear to appear angry or mad. He didn't doubt that Thorn was seriously pissed off, and he knew that it was his fault.

"It's better off this way." Murtagh replied in a murmur.

"_... What?! You're going to ignore him until he walks out of your life? Murtagh, you selfish prick!_"

"That was uncalled for." Murtagh growled back.

"_Hardly._" Thorn replied. "_Do you realise what you're doing? You're hurting him!_"

"Better now than later." The darker brunet said and scowled at the graves around him. "I'm not right for him, Thorn."

Murtagh tried to ignore the bitter taste the words left in his mouth.

"_A little late to say that, don't you think?_" Thorn said and Murtagh didn't have to picture his sneer; it was clear in his voice. "_That's something you tell someone __**before**__ they completely fall for you, you ass wipe._"

"What's with the name-calling?!" Murtagh asked in a half-yell.

"_For once in your life Murtagh, you're going to sit back and listen._" Thorn practically snarled. "_You saved that kid's life; you later became a part of it. You just don't write yourself out of someone's life without there being consequences. Bad consequences. Eragon does not deserve to be broken just because you're scared to let anyone get close._"

"You are supposed to be on my side in this." Murtagh hissed.

"_No, I'm supposed to be your voice of reason! Clearly yours has been bound, gagged and stuffed away somewhere._" Thorn sighed angrily over the line. "_So, tell me... what's wrong about this one, huh?_"

"Nothing's wrong with him!" The hazel eyed man snarled before he could stop himself. "And that's what's wrong!"

"_... Let me guess. You don't want to _taint_ him?_"

"You know me better than anyone. I have a price on my head practically everywhere I go, thanks to my **dear** father and his gang."

"_So you're protecting him?_" Thorn said and snorted.

"Yes." Murtagh said seriously. "There will always be someone after me. I am not going to put him in danger like that."

Murtagh could hear his friend mutter curses under his breath.

"_You don't realise what you're doing, do you? You don't just fall out of love. You should know that._" The redhead stated.

"Should I?" Murtagh said and smirked. "How can you even be sure I know what love is?"

"_Here we go again. You are the king of hopeless._" Thorn said in a clearly annoyed tone. "_You know what it is, and you know how love works. That is why you're standing over your mother's grave, confessing to the only person you believe to ever have loved you._"

Murtagh snuck a glance down at the headstone before tearing his eyes away from it.

"_You are so goddamn predictable._" Thorn sighed. "_Listen, Eragon is going to be there in about five minutes. You are going to listen to him, and you are going to listen well. And you better have a better explanation than that '_work held you up'_ to give him._"

Murtagh was too busy swearing loudly under his breath to really care what his friend was saying.

"_That kid might just be the best thing that could ever happen to you. Don't you fucking throw that away._"

Before Murtagh could respond the line went dead. He glared down at the phone in his hand before sliding it back into his coat pocket. He glared down at the headstone one last time before turning to leave. He had to hurry if he was going to get away before Eragon got there.

"... Murtagh?"

Murtagh swore.

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(05.42 PM - Friday 27__th__ of June. Inside the local cemetery in Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

Eragon had felt a chill run down his spine when he had entered the cemetery. He wondered why Arya had sent him there of all places. How could she think that he would find Murtagh there?

He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to walk down the path. What had Arya said again? Down the path and then to the right? Well, he hoped that was it as he walked down the right path in the fork. He kept his eyes on the ground, but every once in a while he would look up, to make sure he hadn't walked past Murtagh already. Eragon 

was starting to wonder if he had walked wrong when he saw someone familiar turn and start to walk towards him.

"... Murtagh?"

Eragon was surprised when he thought he heard the other swear softly.

"Rider." Murtagh greeted.

Eragon forced down the urge to bite his fingernails. The awkward silence stretched on around them.

"How've you been?" The hazel eyed man unemotionally.

Eragon hid his chin in the upper-lip of his turtleneck. He refused go outside without covering his neck. He didn't care that it was summer; he wasn't going to share his healing wounds with the world. They were still too pink for his liking. The doctor had even said that there was a chance there would be some mild scarring.

"Um, fine." Eragon replied softly. "There won't be any permanent damage according to the doc."

Murtagh's eyes flickered over to his neck before they settled on staring over his shoulder again. Eragon couldn't help but to notice how Murtagh had yet to look him in the eyes.

"Apart from there." Eragon whispered and looked away.

Eragon was startled when he heard Murtagh suddenly move forward. The gravel crunched underneath his shoes with each step he took.

"I'm sorry."

The brunet raised his gaze. Murtagh was closer now, but still out of reach.

"It's alright. I had a knife to my neck for almost an hour. I'd be surprised if there wasn't going to be any scarring." Eragon said meekly.

Murtagh's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Besides..." Eragon paused. "If you were going to be sorry, it should be because you've been ignoring me."

Eragon flinched and waited for an angry outburst. When only silence greeted him, he dared to look back up. Murtagh's face was as emotionless as always, but there was something lurking in his eyes. Before Eragon could begin to interpret what the emotions were they were gone.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Murtagh said and raked a hand through his hair. "You of all people deserve an explanation."

Eragon frowned. He wasn't sure he liked where the conversation was going.

"Rider, it's best if you and I part ways here." Murtagh said gravely.

"... What?"

"It's best if you just forget about me. I'm bad news. You don't want to get on any more wanted-lists than you already are. You will if you continue to be my friend." The dark haired man continued.

"You aren't making any sense!" Eragon exclaimed.

"My father was a really well-known and well-hated man. There are people who are after me because they want a chance to execute their revenge on him somehow." Murtagh paused and gritted his teeth together. "I can't have you put yourself in danger like that."

"What about Thorn?! Arya?? Everyone on your team!?" The brunet nearly screamed.

"They can take care of themselves. And they're in the force; they're already a target somehow. I can't do that to you, Rider." Murtagh said throatily. "Don't make me."

"Murtagh, I don't -"

"Eragon, just listen!" Murtagh yelled. "You can't talk me out of this. I'm not asking you to understand my reasons, just do me this one favour. Forget me. It's better for the both of us."

Eragon could feel his throat become dry. His eyes were starting to prickle and itch. He couldn't understand what was happening. Well, he understood what Murtagh was saying, but he didn't understand why he was saying it! Couldn't he see how impossible it would be for Eragon to forget about him?!

"I can't just forget about you like that!" Eragon said and blinked to keep the tears at bay.

"Alright. Then don't come to see me anymore."

Murtagh finally met his eyes. Eragon saw a flash of pain in them before Murtagh suddenly was gone. Eragon turned around and saw him walking briskly down the path towards the entrance. The brunet shook his head before taking off after him. He jumped around the older man and threw out his arms. Murtagh halted before him. There was a pained look on his face. It was begging him not to do this. But Eragon wasn't going to let Murtagh go just like that.

"What's going on?" Eragon whispered. "Where did the guy I got to know run off to?"

"That guy made a mistake." Murtagh said tensely. "We should never have gotten so close. It nearly got us both killed. I won't let that happen again. I'm sorry."

"Saying that you're sorry won't help any! You're still trying to leave me behind." Eragon said and cursed himself mentally when he heard his voice waver.

"It's better off this way, Rider."

"_BULLSHIT_!" Eragon screamed. "How is making us both hurt doing that?!"

"I will without a doubt hurt you in the future, Rider. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that." Murtagh said thickly.

Eragon cursed himself when he felt a tear force itself out of his eye.

"It's human nature to hurt one another." The brown eyed teenager said swallowed. "But you don't see the rest of us running, do you?"

"It's human nature to be a fool too." Murtagh countered. "Rider, let me pass."

Eragon shook his head stubbornly.

"Not until you tell me why you're doing this."

"I already told you!" Murtagh exclaimed. "Eragon, I care for you. I care for you a lot. That's why I can't let you be close to me. You will end up hurt."

"More than you're hurting me right now?" Eragon half-snapped in answer.

"It might get you killed." Murtagh stressed.

Eragon just continued to glare up at him.

"How... how can you claim to care for someone and hurt them all in one sentence?" Eragon whispered.

"It's my speciality." Murtagh said with a sad grin.

Eragon bit his lip. Slowly he lowered his arms. Murtagh took a step forward. Before he could get any further, Eragon leaned up and kissed him. Murtagh stiffened. The brunet laid his arms around the other's neck and pressed closer.

He was about to pull back when he felt two hands grip his waist and pull him closer. The lips beneath his moved and seemed to almost suck him even closer. Eragon didn't hesitate to open his mouth when a tongue asked for entrance. He tightened his grip around Murtagh's neck and returned the kiss with equal force. He could almost taste the bittersweet future it was promising. _This is all you shall get, but no more._ Eragon clenched his eyes even more closed and tried to forget the reality outside of their little world.

Finally, but at the same time all too soon, Murtagh pulled away. Eragon didn't want to let go, but found his arms practically boneless when Murtagh pulled them away from his neck. The dark haired male then cupped his face and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry."

Eragon looked down when Murtagh stepped around him and continued to walk away.

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(09.24 AM - Tuesday 8__th__ of July. Inside the Police Department in Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

Murtagh tried very hard not to scowl at the case file in front of him. Lately he had found himself unwilling and downright unenthusiastic to work. Not even a homicide case could rile him up.

Murtagh sighed and put down the file in his hand. It was a typical case that would normally have made his blood boil to find whoever was responsible and slowly kill them himself. Nowadays he just stared down at the crime scene photos and robotically notated what he found.

"Yo, I was looking for Murtagh. Is he around?"

The hazel eyed man rested his chin on his folded fingers and raised an eyebrow at his visitor.

"I thought your graduation was today, Elve?" Murtagh commented dryly.

Axel grinned as he leaned onto the doorframe.

"Someone sure has their days confused!" He said and laughed. "It's Tuesday. My graduation is on Thursday, man."

Murtagh rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Looks like someone did an all-nighter too." Axel said as he stepped into the office. "Does the Captain know? Never mind, he would have fried your ass by now if he did."

Murtagh sighed again and tried to straighten out his shirt. It was true that he had spent the night at the office again, and it wasn't the first time. Somehow, even though work now seemed boring, he couldn't find the energy to leave the office. There was a locker room with a shower at disposal, something he had put to good use during the last couple of days. However, he had had to go back for a change of clothes a time or two. But the trip gave him time to clear his head, something he didn't mind at all. He probably needed it.

"Your point, Elve?"

"My point being, why the fuck aren't you coming in late these days? One would think you'd be eager to stay in bed, maybe using up a few of your sick days." The blond said and wriggled his eyebrows.

Murtagh stood up and began to tuck in his shirt. He ignored the sudden dizziness and buckled his belt in place. He didn't bother to fix the folded up sleeves.

"Why would I be doing that?" He asked and made sure not to look at Axel as he did so.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe 'cause you should be too busy screwing someone to get in before the rest of the crew?"

Murtagh allowed himself to pinch the bridge of his nose in obvious annoyance.

"If that's all you came to ask me, feel free to leave." He drawled. "I'm not answering that question."

"Woah, hold it dude!" Axel exclaimed. "You aren't screwing Eragon?"

Murtagh winced. It was the first time someone had said that name in his presence. And it hurt.

"None of your business." The hazel eyed man snapped.

"That's a no." Axel said and frowned. "Now, why wouldn't you be?"

"Axel, quit poking your nose into things that aren't your business! Fuck, you're almost as bad as Therr." Murtagh said and cursed under his breath.

Maybe he should start to go home, at least to sleep. The room was spinning a bit.

"Low blow, man." Axel said with a small pout. "I'm just looking out for ya."

"Thanks, but seriously... don't." Murtagh said and started to massage his temples. "I can look after myself."

"Clearly." Axel said sarcastically. "But seriously, why aren't you seeing Eragon?"

"Because I'm not!" Murtagh snapped. "Leave me the fuck alone, Elve."

"Don't tell me you're in denial or something." The green eyed man said and closed the door so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Give me a break." The dark haired man snorted. "I've known I was bisexual for years."

"Alrighty, so not in denial. Goodie." Axel leaned onto the wall and crossed his arms. "Then what? Don't tell me you're trying to protect the kid or something."

Murtagh gritted his teeth. He hated to lie. He found it much better to either not answer or avoid the question.

"You are? Fucking Lord above."

Murtagh slammed his fist onto his desk. He had put up with Axel so far, but enough was enough.

"Drop it, Axel." He hissed. "It's none of your goddamn business."

"Eragon's my mate. That makes it my business. I think I have the right to know why Saphira keeps calling me to ask if I know what's wrong. I thought he was moody because you were fucking him too hard." The blond intern said with a shrug. "Well, even I can be wrong."

"Get out." Murtagh growled. "Don't make me throw you out."

"Come on, Morann. Tell me what's going on." Axel said, sounding surprisingly mature for once.

"No. If you want to know, go and gossip with Thorn like a good little girl." Murtagh hissed and marched out of the office.

"You could be throwing away the best thing to ever have happened to you!" Axel yelled after him.

Murtagh just flipped him off over his shoulder. His head was killing him, he was going home.

"Oh, Murtagh!"

What the fuck did someone want with him now? Murtagh muttered curses to every God he knew and turned around.

"What's this? Bring-Your-Spouse-To-Work Day?"

Murtagh watched in satisfaction as Thorn's cheeks were dusted a soft pink for a split second. Beside him, Saphira was blushing a little more red and permanent. Arya and Nasuada simply rolled their eyes and continued to talk in hushed voices as they ventured deeper into the station.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Thorn asked.

That was another thing that had changed. Thorn was obviously displeased with his choice and chose to show that irritation by cursing Murtagh whenever he could. Murtagh silently winced.

"Axel's being a bitch again." Murtagh replied simply.

"I can imagine that he at least has a good reason." Thorn said and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Down boys." Saphira said sternly. "I'm here for a reason, Murtagh. What happened between you and Eragon?"

"Nothing." He replied. "I'm sure he'll be fine in a week or two."

"Doubtfully. I have never seen him this depressed before." The blonde girl said and bit her lip. "What's going on?"

"Like I said, _nothing_ is going on."

Saphira opened her mouth, but closed it a second later. Murtagh recognized the look of understanding in her eyes.

"Oh." She murmured. "So that's why he's..."

Murtagh crossed his arms and fixed his gaze over her shoulder. He continued to ignore the glare Thorn was directing at him.

"Why?" Saphira asked a second later. "I thought the attraction was mutual."

"Oh, it is." Thorn drawled. "But Murtagh's being his jackass self and wants to protect Eragon from future harm by pushing him away."

Murtagh allowed himself to sneer at his best friend. Beside Thorn, Saphira opened her mouth in shock.

"What?! Are you telling me that my best friend is hurting for no reason!?"

"I'm trying to spare him from future harm. People close to me get hurt." Murtagh stressed.

"I seem fine, don't I? Your best friend, without a single scratch on him." Thorn said and raised an eyebrow. "Or am I the exception that confirms the rule?"

"Thorn -" Murtagh growled.

"Shush it, the both of you!" Saphira snapped. "You Morann, you have some serious explaining to do."

Murtagh clenched his jaw and stomped back to his office. The two others followed him. Murtagh allowed them to enter first before closing the door firmly behind him. He started to talk before Saphira even had the chance to open her mouth.

"You don't understand, Saphira. People die because of me. I'm not letting him take that risk." He said.

"There's always a risk when it comes to love." She countered.

"Not this kind of risk!" Murtagh hissed. "I can't, Saphira. I'd kill myself if anything happened to Eragon because of me."

The blue eyed female paused. She looked down for a second before looking back up with a new flame alight in her eyes.

"If you're thinking about saying '_would you throw away the best thing that could ever have happened to you_', save it. I've heard the speech a dozen times, and it's not going to change my mind." Murtagh said firmly. "I can't do it. I won't."

"Did you ever stop to think what you're doing to Eragon by doing this?" She asked hoarsely.

Beside her Thorn laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I hate myself every day for hurting him like that." Murtagh said thickly, and was proud of himself when his voice didn't shake or waver. "But I'd rather have him hurt and alive than with me for even a second and then dead."

"Murtagh -"

Murtagh just sent Saphira a look. He allowed himself to open his gates for a short second, long enough for her and Thorn to see his inner turmoil. He put his gates back up again quickly, smirking wryly to cover his inner hurt.

"I'm sorry, I really am. But I just can't."

Murtagh looked away and slowly got out of the room. He shut the door and continued to walk away. This time no one stopped him.

* * *

**A/N **Before I get any flames or bad comments regarding Murtagh's behaviour, I'll explain what's going on in his head.

Murtagh is seriously fucked up, worse than I've ever written him. His father didn't give him any attention, let alone affection, and the only emotions he's still used to are pain and fear. Those he can deal with. He has gradually come out of his shell and has learned to feel more positive emotions. But Tornac, the person who taught him to feel, the first person he allowed himself to care for, was killed because of him. While Murtagh will admit that he loves Thorn, it's strictly as a friend. Arya he loves as an annoying but dear friend. There is no one else he's really close to. So when he starts to feel something for Eragon, he pushes the feelings away. But with those feelings come a protectiveness that he cannot hide. That protectiveness is the reason he marches in alone to save Eragon.

After the whole ordeal with Galbatorix is over, he sits back and allows himself to think. When he realises he's falling for Eragon, he freaks. Murtagh is too scared to let anyone get that close. He believes that people who get that close, people he allows himself to love that deeply, will be taken away from him. It is a fact that he has more enemies than he has friends. And since Eragon somehow has managed to worm himself into Murtagh's heart, he sees it as his mission to keep Eragon safe. He can't let anyone else he loves get killed. Therefore he's determined to push Eragon away and out of his life. Murtagh would rather have Eragon stay alive and hate him than for him to be alive and be in danger of getting killed.

Of course Murtagh's being irrational, and might not seem to care who he's hurting by being like this, but it's the only thing he believes is right. He'd rather hurt Eragon and hurt himself in the process than to risk loving him and then losing him.

You don't have to understand Murtagh's way of thinking, but this is how it is. He may look and sound like a complete bastard, but inside he's just scared and needs a smack in the back of his head and good talk-to. But don't forget that he's also been emotionally scarred from being raped in his childhood. He doesn't really know how to be intimate with someone, how to love someone. Sure, it may not sound hard, but to Murtagh there is no tougher challenge than to be with someone in a way that's not meant hurt himself or others.

Also, the vote is still ongoing people! **a)** if you want me to post before I leave, **b)** if you'd rather wait for me to come back home with a stable internet connection. I'll let you know the results in the last chapter, which I'll post sometime next week.

But the end is near now, only one more part to go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite the angstiness. Leave me a little review before you go and make my day!

I know you may already know some of the words, but I'm adding them all just in case.

**Police Speak:**

_HQ_ – short for Head Quarters

_The slip_ – short for the pink slip you receive when you get fired


	8. Eternal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eragon or anything associated with the Inheritance Series.

**Claimer: **I, SussieKitten, own this plot and the story. Borrow or steal my plot, my original characters (Axel) or story and I will report you. I also own my version of Saphira/Thorn's human appearances.

**Warnings:** Slash/Shōnen-ai – meaning mild guy x guy action. Swearing or strong language. Femslash/Shōjo-ai hints – meaning mild girl x girl hints. If any of this disturbs you, click on the "back" button. I won't tolerate any flames.

**A/N** A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, put this story on their favourite/alert list and read this fic. It's been a blast posting it, so really, thank you everyone. Here it is; the last part of _Red Haze_. I hope you enjoy it! Also, don't forget to read the **A/N** at the bottom of the chapter. It contains important information I'd like you all to read.

And last but not least, a huge thanks to my beta **dragonrider713**! I would never have made it this far without you, girl!

* * *

**RED HAZE**

**Part Eight; Eternal**

_(03.26 PM - Wednesday 9__th__ of July. Inside Slogum's Gas Station in Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

"Tell me, why are you still working here?"

Beside him, Arya sent him a mischievous grin.

"I didn't feel like quitting my undercover job just yet. I don't have to be at the station as long as I work here and keep tabs on the criminal activity." She answered.

Eragon rolled his eyes and went back to watch the family of three that had come in a few minutes ago.

"Mommy, can I have one of these?" The little girl asked cutely.

Eragon concluded she couldn't have been more than five or six years old. The mother nodded and smiled down at her child fondly. Eragon looked away.

"I'll get some more pastry from the back." Eragon whispered to Arya as the family came closer.

Arya sent him a worried glance as he stepped into the back. Eragon ducked behind the door and sighed, letting his head drop forward. He had never had trouble seeing happy families before, not even after his parents had been killed, but somehow, today it had been almost unbearable.

He rubbed a hand over his face before going for what he had originally come for. He picked up a pack and walked back to the door. The brunet was about to step out when he heard murmured voices. He frowned and peeked out. He could see Arya and Axel, who must have just arrived, talking quietly together. Eragon bit his lip and strained his ears to listen.

"I suspected as much." Arya murmured. "He always was a stubborn mule."

"Nah, really?" Axel said and snorted. "He nearly attacked me when I asked what was going on. He gave Thorn and Saphira a real speech, me he just cursed at."

Eragon worried his bottom lip. He really shouldn't be eavesdropping, it sounded like a private conversation. And he usually wasn't one to eavesdrop either! But something made it almost impossible for him to tear himself away from listening in, or to walk in there and interrupt them.

"A speech? That doesn't sound too good." The green eyed female said worriedly.

"Hell yeah it isn't!" Axel stressed. "He's in too deep, both ways at that. He thinks he's protecting Eragon!"

Eragon felt his eyes widen. He knew now what they were talking about. He tried to swallow, but the lump in his throat had suddenly become too big.

"What?"

"Uhu. I never thought he could be this stupid." Axel murmured and rolled his eyes. "He's even got Thorn cursing him left and right. Yeah, I'm not kidding you. Thorn is seriously mad at him!"

"Thorn never gets mad." Arya said and shook her head. "Does he even realise what he's doing?"

"According to Thorn he thinks so, yeah. Which we all know is pure bull_shit_." The blond male said and snorted. "But how's Eragon holding up?"

"He tries not to show it, but he's heartbroken." Arya murmured and ran a hand through her black hair. "I just... I wish there was something we could do."

"We can't, not without fucking it up more. But there's something _Eragon_ can do." Axel piped up.

Eragon watched as Arya frowned slightly. She leaned closer to her brother and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you planning?" She asked.

"Nothing really." Axel replied with a half shrug. "But you and I both know that the only person he'll really listen to is Eragon, yeah? We just need to tell 'Agon not to give up and go and talk to the bastard."

The brunet sucked in a breath and looked away. He leaned onto the wall beside the door heavily. His mind was spinning too fast for him to pay attention.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Arya muttered.

"What are our options? Murtagh doesn't see it yet, but he's working himself to the ground. So much I'm sure he won't stop until he's worked himself six feet under."

Eragon clenched his eyes shut. He was not hearing this. Nothing made sense anymore. Axel couldn't be talking about the Murtagh he knew. It didn't make any sense. But then again, his last talk with Murtagh proved that Eragon didn't know Murtagh as well as he had once thought.

"That **moron**." Arya hissed. "Why can he never listen to reason?"

"Love knows no reason." Axel replied.

Eragon felt his heart skip a beat. When it started to beat again he sucked in a breath. Had he really heard that?

"So, he admits it?"

"Oh no, not to others anyway." The blond said and sighed. "But it's far too easy to see. Tag loves the kid, he's just scared. Someone seriously needs to teach him how to feel again."

"And we know someone who is perfect for that job." Arya said in agreement.

Murtagh loved him? Eragon shook his head. That couldn't be. Murtagh wouldn't have hurt him so badly if he had. Something Saphira had said once suddenly rang through his head: _you only really hurt those who are close to your heart._

But for that to be true, he would have to be close to Murtagh. The hazel eyed man had told him that much, but... love? Eragon could suddenly see the last time he had seen Murtagh. He remembered the look in his eyes, the desperate tone in his voice. He could almost feel him responding to his kiss, the bittersweet aftertaste it had given him. He could hear the murmured apology and feel the kiss on his forehead, the kiss that had marked his soul.

A soft voice seemed to almost whisper into his ear. _He was trying to protect you, he said so himself. And you felt it in that kiss; you felt his love for you. He believes he's doing what's right, what you believed was right once before. Teach him; show him you'll never leave, no matter what happens. Go back to him._

Before Eragon quite knew what was happening, he had pushed the door open and walked outside. Axel stuffed his hands into his pockets and tried to look casual. Arya leaned back and folded her hands on the counter.

"Is he really that bad?" Eragon asked softly.

Arya's eyes softened. She shared a glance with Axel and gave him a soft nod.

"He's a complete wreck." He replied honestly.

"But it will never be enough." Eragon whispered. "I won't trick him to come back; I could never do something like that. If he truly believes that he's doing what is right, then let him."

"But Eragon, only you can make him see reason!" Arya exclaimed.

"No." The brunet shook his head and let the sorrow show in his eyes. "I tried, and I failed. Only he can fix himself."

"That's just what he can't!" Axel said on a disheartened voice.

"I can't force him to see when he won't open his eyes." Eragon said and cursed himself when his voice broke. "I know what he's going through, and no one could help me when I was in that place; I had to get myself out. If he can't do that, then no one can."

Arya opened her mouth to speak, but Axel shook his head. The black haired female closed her mouth and just continued to stare sadly at the brunet before her.

"You can keep telling him that he's being a fool, but it won't help. I could probably talk to him, yeah, but that wouldn't help either. No one knows what lies in his heart, why he is so scared."

"Not true. He's scared he'll lose you just like he lost everyone else he has ever loved." Axel murmured. "Thorn told me that."

"And we wouldn't ask you to talk to him, to try to convince him to do anything." Arya said softly. "But if you could visit the station, say hello to Thorn for instance, just to let him see you one more time. Maybe that would help."

"Why? So that he could see what he was missing?" Eragon asked and laughed bitterly.

"No. So that he could see what he's doing to you." Axel stated.

"That's mind-play!" Eragon exclaimed. "I couldn't do that to him!"

Arya and Axel sighed.

"We knew it was too much to hope for. All we want is for you to be happy, the both of you." Arya murmured softly.

"It's just that he refuses to see that he could be really happy with you." Axel said and stared forlornly at the wall behind Eragon. "Oh well, I should get going. Bye sis, Eragon."

Eragon watched the blond leave with a heavy heart. He knew they were only trying to help, but he understood Murtagh more than they did. He had gotten plenty of time to sit back and wonder what was going on in Murtagh's mind. And the little he had understood had hurt him in the process. If Murtagh ever wanted to love again, it was only himself that stood in the way. And the only way for that to happen was for Murtagh to realise that himself.

"Eragon, are you alright?" Arya asked softly.

The brunet just blinked and listened to the soft chime as someone else entered the shop, a married couple this time. Eragon just smiled sadly at his friend before looking away. He didn't know what to answer to that question. He didn't really know anything anymore.

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(02.53 PM - Friday 11__th__ of July. Inside the Police Department in Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

Murtagh sighed as he finished his fourth coffee since getting up. It was practically the only thing he could stomach. Around him lay the files connected to the team's latest case. It was on the edge of being solved, Murtagh could feel it, but his mind just wasn't able to concentrate. Whenever he tried to think, all he could see was a pair of dark brown eyes, a mop of soft brown hair and an innocent-looking face. _Eragon_.

Murtagh cursed when he found himself thinking about the brunet yet again. He had sworn that he would stop thinking about him and move on. But apparently his mind, like his friends, was determined not to let him forget.

A knock on his door dragged him out of his thoughts. Nasuada was watching him with a soft glimmer of worry in her eyes.

"How is it going on the Walker case?" She asked softly.

"It's a dead end. Have you checked with Therr? I think he was supposed to be determining the murder weapon. That could be the case breaker."

Nasuada's gaze hardened.

"No, I haven't." She replied coldly.

"Nas, I have a question." Murtagh said and beckoned her to enter.

The dark skinned female raised her eyebrows slightly before stepping inside. She let the door stay half-open.

"Why do you hate Therr so much?"

"Besides the fact that he's a sexist, an uncaring bastard and the biggest jerk to walk this earth?" She countered. "He's been giving Arya and me a hard time whenever he sees us together."

"He's a homophobe?" Murtagh asked, genuinely feeling shocked.

"Certainly looks that way, doesn't it?" Nasuada said tightly.

"I had him pegged to be gay, actually. Maybe he's in denial?" The hazel eyed man drawled.

"Oh, and he's jealous of Arya and my relationship and our braveness of being open about it?" Nasuada asked coldly and snorted.

Murtagh smirked.

"Exactly." He said simply.

Nasuada opened her mouth in shock.

"In fact, he's always talking about Axel when he's not around. And he did sound really concerned when Ajihad sent him on the undercover mission before Axel had taken his exam." Murtagh commented and crossed his arms. "But that's just my humble opinion."

Nasuada let out an amused snort. A soft smile entered her lips before she turned serious again.

"Do you really think that's how it is?" She asked softly.

"It wouldn't surprise me. You could always ask him, or better yet, test him to see if that's the case." The dark haired male said and smirked.

Nasuada grinned and winked.

"I think I will." She said and turned to walk back out.

Murtagh let his smirk fall once Nasuada was out of his sight. He let his head fall into his hands and sighed.

"And for the record, Therr isn't the only one who's in denial on this team."

Murtagh's head snapped back up. Nasuada gave him an understanding smile.

"When it comes down to it, it really is better to have loved and lost than not to have loved at all, Murtagh." The black eyed female said before leaving the other to his thoughts.

Murtagh curled a hand into a fist and started to hit his forehead with it. Just when he thought he had gotten Eragon out of his head, Nasuada just had to say that! He growled under his breath and got up to get himself another cup of coffee, seriously considering spiking it this time.

He had only started to open his door when a voice from the lobby, which was coincidentally very close to his office, made him freeze.

"Hi, I'm looking for Detective Thorn Marron."

Murtagh swore under his breath as he watched the woman behind the desk direct the person to the break room. The break room was very close to Murtagh's office as well; close enough that he could hear the conversation inside of it if. He watched as the person kept his eyes right in front of him before shyly peaking inside of the break room when he came that far. There he heard Thorn greet them and ask them to enter.

"This is a surprise." Thorn said and chuckled.

"Yeah, but Saphira didn't grace me with the news before yesterday. So I figured I'd come down here today and at least say hello." The brunet said sheepishly.

Murtagh closed his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened them again, he could still see Thorn talking to much smaller and slightly younger male. Eragon.

"Ah."

Murtagh was surprised to see Thorn look a little flustered.

"Was there something else you came to say to me?" He asked and cleared his throat.

"Just that you have my approval. Saphira's my best friend, and I can tell when someone's good for her." Eragon said and Murtagh cursed when he saw his sweet smile. "But know that if you hurt her, I will track you down and kill you with an ice-cream spoon."

Thorn tipped his head back and laughed. He ruffled Eragon's hair fondly and smirked when Eragon started to protest.

Inside of Murtagh, something protested too.

"Thanks." The redhead murmured so quietly that Murtagh had to read his lips to be sure he got everything he said. "And I'm sorry, about Morann."

Murtagh saw Eragon wince. He nearly cried out when the brunet turned so that his back was to Murtagh. He could no longer see what he was saying, for Eragon must have dropped his voice to a whisper judging by Thorn's reaction.

"Is there anything -?"

Eragon shook his head before Thorn could finish the sentence. The redhead looked up and his eyes met Murtagh's. Thorn just blinked and looked back down at the brunet.

"Come back anytime." He said and gave a slight nod.

Eragon nodded back before he turned and walked out of the room. Murtagh looked after him, making sure to keep his face blank. He saw the brunet wave to Axel, who had just gotten out of a lab room. Then he walked to the entrance, and before Murtagh could as much as blink, he was gone.

"It doesn't have to be this way, you know." Axel said as he walked past him.

Murtagh just glared after the blond. Axel turned around and held his hands up in surrender. Coffee forgotten, Murtagh shut the door to his office with a slam.

"Fuck." He hissed and sat down the cup on the desk harshly.

He leaned onto the surface, his face hidden in one of his hands.

"When are you going to open your eyes and greet reality?"

Murtagh hissed through his teeth.

"Leave me alone, Thorn."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe the one person who really understands you is the same one you're pushing away?" The red haired male said, ignoring his friend completely.

Murtagh felt the hand that lay on the table curl into a fist.

"He deserves better than to be treated like this." Thorn growled. "You should actually consider yourself lucky he still has feelings for you. That means you still have a chance to fix this. But you can't do anything unless you're willing to open your goddamn eyes and take a chance. Worst case scenario? You could be happy for once in your miserable life."

A snarl entered Murtagh's lips. He turned around to give Thorn a piece of his mind, but was met by a closed door and nothing but air. Murtagh sneered at where he knew his friend had been standing a few seconds ago. He closed his eyes again and braced himself on the desk, leaning back to face the ceiling.

Thoughts were whirling through his mind. Saphira's voice joined Thorn's, along with Axel's, Arya's and Nasuada's. They argued inside his head, speaking in different voices and tones, but they were all saying the same thing; _you're a fool!_ Lastly, a voice easily overshadowed the five others. Eragon, asking why he was doing this, why he was hurting him... why, why, **why**?!

Murtagh let out a frustrated yell. Even his own mind was against him now! Why couldn't people see he was protecting Eragon?! He was doing it for Eragon's own good! It was not like he wanted to hurt Eragon deliberately; he would kill himself before he did that!! He was just...

The hazel eyed man sighed tiredly. His head fell forward and his shoulders tensed.

He was scared, plain and simple. Scared that Eragon would get hurt, scared what he might do, _would_ do if that happened. Scared that Eragon could leave him if he suddenly found Murtagh disgusting, scared that _he_ would hurt Eragon somehow. Scared that... that he might actually be happy, that he might finally have found what he had always been searching for.

Murtagh laughed bitterly. It seemed like Thorn really knew him too well after all.

**--RED.HAZE--**

_(08.23 PM - Monday 14__th__ of July. Inside of Slogum's Gas Station in Carvahall, Alagaësia)_

Eragon fiddled with the hood of his t-shirt as he walked out of the backroom. Arya had changed earlier while he had minded the desk. They were now waiting for the two that had the final shift.

"I heard you went to the station last week." Arya piped up softly.

"Yeah. Saph finally found the time to tell me she was dating the giant, so I went down there to give him my approval." Eragon said and stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets.

"And it had nothing to do with what Axel and I suggested?"

Eragon just shook his head.

"You may not believe me, but that was not my intention. Saphira is my best friend; I'm just looking after her." He replied.

Arya just sighed.

"I know, Eragon. We all want to beat some sense into his thick skull, but nothing is getting through to him." She murmured.

Eragon gave a sad smile.

"Thanks for trying, though. I just... I think I need to realise that my chances are zilch, and move on."

"Don't you dare." Arya said sternly. "Don't give up on him yet."

"Why not?!" Eragon asked loudly. "I'm the only one who wants a relationship! I'm the only one who's in..."

The brunet shut his mouth and looked away. A soft brush of pink was straining his cheeks.

"That's not true, Eragon. Murtagh wouldn't have stormed in to save you hadn't he felt the same. Oh, I know what you're thinking; _sure he would have_. No, he wouldn't. Not alone at least." Arya's eyes softened as she continued. "You are precious to him, Eragon. He connected with you like he has no other, we could all see that. He just needs to come around."

"I can't wait forever, Arya." The brunet said hoarsely. "I can't let myself."

Just then the doors opened and a male and a female walked in. They were chatting animatedly and grinning to each other. Eragon picked up his bag as they walked up to the counter.

"Sorry we're late." The red haired male said and grinned. "The bus was delayed, can you believe that?"

The girl beside him laughed.

Eragon just nodded to his co-workers and started to walk away. He heard Arya instruct them briefly about the accident that had happened a few hours previous before the doors closed behind him. He sighed and started to slowly walk towards the bus station.

"Eragon!" Arya called after him. "Eragon, just please listen!"

The brunet didn't answer. He simply waited for the other to catch up with him.

"Your car is in the other direction." He stated tiredly before he started to walk again.

"Please don't give up, Eragon. Promise me you won't." Arya begged softly.

"I can't make that promise, Arya." Eragon said sadly. "I don't know when, but soon I'll be done waiting. And all that will do is hurt me more. You can't change my mind, so please don't try."

"Eragon, I..." Arya cut herself off.

"I should do what he asked me to." Eragon said firmly. "I should just forget about him."

The black haired woman turned him around to face her. Her gaze softened when she saw the tears lingering in his eyes. She just gave him a pleading look before letting go.

Eragon brushed away the tears before giving her a small smile. He didn't wait for her to respond before walking away. Eragon could feel Arya staring after him, and it only seemed to make his heart hurt more.

The walk was spent in silence. His iPod lay in his bag, but he didn't care enough to stop and fish it out. He finally came to the bus station and looked up on the monitors. His bus would arrive in about thirty minutes. Eragon sighed and sat down on a bench beside the doorway his bus would stop at. He put down his bag and rummaged through it. A few seconds later he found his iPod and pulled it out, closing the bag afterwards. The brunet turned it on and put one of the plugs into his ear. Then he slipped his hands into the pockets in his thin jacket, taking the small player with his right hand.

The station was almost empty apart from him. He could hear a few teenagers gossip and giggle loudly a few benches behind him. In front of him, a few doors down, he could see a woman and her child wait for another bus, the child sleeping with his head in her lap. An old man sat beside her, reading the newspaper. Eragon sighed and changed the song that came on. He put the other plug into his ear and turned the volume up a notch.

He kept his eyes on the ground as the minutes slowly passed. A bus came and the teenagers left. A few more people came into the station and sat down. Someone even came to sit down on the bench in front of him. He could only see their shoes; black combat boots, and the slightly ruffled bottom of their jeans.

Eragon frowned when he thought he heard his name being called. He turned the volume down some and waited. Nothing came. He shook his head slightly and began to turn the volume back up.

"Eragon."

The brunet jumped slightly. He knew he had heard his name this time. He pulled one plug out of his ear and looked up. As he looked up he saw a pair of tight, but not too tight jeans, a soft looking shirt and a black leather jacket. His eyes stopped at the chest of the other male. He could just faintly see it move as he breathed. Eragon shook his head when he realised that someone was standing in front of him, and obviously knew 

him from somewhere. He tipped his head up. A pale neck and a strong jaw met his eyes. A pair of lips that seemed almost too familiar and an elegant nose came next. Finally his eyes met a pair of startling hazel eyes framed by dark brown hair.

"Murtagh?" Eragon whispered.

Eragon concluded that he must have fallen asleep, and that he was now dreaming that Murtagh was standing in front of him. There was no way it could be real.

"This is real, Rider. I'm really here." An amused voice penetrated his thoughts.

Eragon shook his head and cursed when he felt a sharp pain come from his forearm. He looked down and realised he had started to pinch himself without even realising it.

"Wha... what are you doing here?" Eragon asked a little shakily.

Murtagh ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He nodded towards the empty place beside Eragon and lifted an eyebrow. Eragon shook his head, saying without words that he didn't mind him sitting there. Murtagh gave a half-smile and sat down.

"Actually... I was here on another matter. And when I saw you, I..." He sighed again. "I felt like I needed to at least say hello."

"Oh." Eragon muttered.

Eragon tugged out the second plug of his ear, letting it join its twin around his neck. He started to fiddle with his iPod inside of his pocket, never quite meeting the others gaze. Eragon snorted to himself over how ironic the situation was. The last time he had seen Murtagh, it had been the other who had avoided his gaze.

The station seemed to suddenly have become very silent. He could still see someone sitting at the other end of the station, but it was like he couldn't hear anything that wasn't said between Murtagh and him.

"Eragon, I owe you an apology." Murtagh said soberly.

The brunet turned around in shock. Whatever Murtagh had been about to say, he certainly hadn't expected that!

"I'm sorry for hurting you when I should have been explaining myself better."

"No, it's okay." Eragon interrupted. "I understand."

"No, I don't think you do." Murtagh said firmly. "Not by a long shot."

The brown eyed teen fell silent. Murtagh was staring deeply into his eyes, as if all the answers in the universe could be found there. Eragon found it hard to blink when Murtagh looked at him that way.

"I never meant to hurt you, I hope you know that." The dark haired man murmured. "I never thought for a second that you could fall for someone like me. At best, I'm fucked up."

Eragon frowned sadly when Murtagh laughed bitterly.

"Not one day has passed that I haven't felt guilty. And let me tell you, certain people have made sure I felt it too." Murtagh smirked wryly. "But they made me think, so for that I have to thank them. It's just that... it doesn't change anything."

Eragon felt the little hope he had left in him shatter. He clenched his hands in his lap and looked away.

"Please, just listen." Murtagh begged, lifting Eragon's chin so that their eyes could meet again. "I won't leave until I know you understand what I'm saying."

Eragon stayed silent, but nodded to show that he was paying attention.

"Thank you." He murmured. "I need you to understand that even if I didn't have my father's enemies and my own after me, I wouldn't even know how to be in a relationship with you. Thorn would protest on this, but the truth is that I don't really know how to love. But that doesn't mean that I don't love you."

"... I don't understand." Eragon murmured.

"I care for you Eragon; I care for you like I have no other. But I can't tell if it's love or something else. All I know is that I don't _not_ love you."

"You're just confusing me more." The brunet said with a sad undertone.

A look of annoyance flashed in Murtagh's eyes, and Eragon could tell it was himself Murtagh was annoyed at.

"I care for you Eragon, and I always will. But I don't know if it's love, and if it was, then I don't know how I were to express it. All I know is pain and misery." The dark haired man said and smiled sadly. "And I don't want to burden you with that."

"You aren't a burden to me." Eragon practically whispered.

"Not now, but in a relationship I would be."

"But -"

"No buts, Eragon." Murtagh interrupted gently. "I'm not asking you to forget me, and I'm not saying that getting close to you was a mistake. Hell, I won't even ask you to move on even though I know your feelings towards me. I just want you to know that, if I did know how to love, I'd love you with all of my heart."

Eragon tried desperately not to let the tears well up in his eyes, but it was hard.

"I just want you to be happy." Murtagh murmured quietly.

"And if I'm happy with you?" Eragon asked just as quietly.

"Heh, then I hope you can find someone that can love you like I couldn't and more. Someone that could really make you happy." He replied with a small and sad smirk.

"And if I can't?" The brunet asked throatily.

"Don't be so pessimistic, that's my job." Murtagh said with a small wink.

"How can you be so calm while saying this?" Eragon asked, cursing himself when he heard how hoarse his voice had gotten.

"Rider, I've never been less calm in my life. I just know how to hide it." Murtagh said and Eragon was surprised to see his inner turmoil show in his eyes.

"I still don't really understand your reasoning, you know." Eragon murmured when a new silence started to stretch on between them.

"But you understand what I'm saying? What I'm telling you?" The hazel eyed man asked quietly.

Eragon just nodded meekly in answer.

"I don't agree with you, though." He added.

"So be it." Murtagh said and stood up. "I never asked you to, either. I just want you safe, Eragon. I want you to be able to really enjoy your life, and to be alive to live it."

"Did you know that I had never fallen for someone until I met you?" Eragon commented, looking up into the other's eyes.

"Thank you, Eragon. But I must say your taste in guys could use some improving." Murtagh finished in a joking tone.

"No." Eragon said and stood up, taking his hands out of his pockets as he did so. "I could never have fallen for a better guy."

Murtagh's eyes, if possible, softened even more.

"I wish you the best of luck with your life, Eragon." He said, and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "And I'm truly sorry I wasn't what you were looking for.

"Never say never." Eragon joked. "You could come around one day."

Murtagh leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Eragon's forehead. He retreated and let a soft smirk enter his lips.

"Don't wait for me."

Eragon heard the door behind him open and heard the bus outside come to a groaning stop. He both heard and saw people walk past him and down the hall, walking towards their own secret destinations.

"This isn't goodbye, Rider." Murtagh said and let the softness show in his eyes once more. "You know where to find me."

Eragon shouldered on the bag and looked at the other one last time.

"Yeah." He murmured in reply. "Until next time, then?"

Murtagh smirked.

"Definitely." The older man replied.

Eragon gave him one last smile before turning around. He showed his card to the driver as he stepped onto the bus and found a seat close to the rear doors. He looked out the window and into the station. Murtagh stood there still, his hands in his pockets and a half-smirk on his face. As the bus started to drive away, Eragon couldn't help but feel his 

heart breaking again. He looked away and brushed away a small tear. He put the music back on and made himself comfortable in his seat, closing his eyes as he did so. And there he sat, listening to the soft music of his iPod and the beating of his breaking heart.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N **Please don't kill me for ending it here! Oh, I know that some of you must be very displeased with this ending, or maybe a bit mad at me, but I have a good reason for ending the fic here.

First of all, there's Murtagh. I just couldn't have him turn a complete 180 and suddenly want to give a relationship with Eragon a try. He's too scarred and scared for that right now. I've never made a character as complex as I did Murtagh in this story; and because of that I had to follow it through. But I couldn't end it without another meeting between Eragon and him, and thus chapter eight was born.

Secondly, as I've already said, I'm working hard on a sequel to this. The story doesn't end here, my friends! It will hopefully be done soon. The sequel will mostly be in Murtagh's POV, and in it I will try to look deeper into his character; give you all some answers to his mysteries. I think a lot of questions will be answered in it, and I hope it will live up to _Red Haze_. The sequel, which will be named _Black Mist_, will have another case in it. I'm not leaving the cop-world behind just yet, my apologies. Lol.

Also, I just wanted you guys to know that I've altered their ranks a bit inside the police. Ajihad is now _Captain_ and Murtagh is a _Sergeant_. Thorn/Arya/Nasuada/Vanir are still _Detectives _and Axel will be an _Officer_. Why I've done this will be revealed in the sequel. But I can already tell you now that Ajihad is a Captain because he runs the Homicide unit. The ranks in this universe will not completely match the description I found online, but the supervising order is the same. As I said, I'll explain this more in the sequel.

Also, in the voting option **a)** won. That means that I'll be posting the first chapter of the sequel before I leave. I'll have it out on Thursday, so that I have Friday to answer any urgent questions before I leave on Saturday. And, lastly, I have some good news! I may be able to be online during my holiday, so if it's possible, I'll be able to post more of the sequel. I will at least be able to answer reviews and PMs. I can't say when I'll be able to post, and please don't ask me too much about this. Life's getting pretty hectic for me, so all I'll say is that I'll try my best to have the rest of the sequel out as soon as possible.

I hope you're all a little more at ease after reading this. Thank you all for reading!

I know you may already know some of the words, but I'm adding them all just in case.

**Police Speak:**

_Six feet under_ – another way to say "to the grave/to death"


End file.
